


Волк и Вор

by DiGrange



Series: Написанное в звездах [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Доктор Кто, Доктор Кто (2005)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Sci-Fi, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, научная фантастика, приключения, фантастика, флафф, хронофантастика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 41,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiGrange/pseuds/DiGrange
Summary: Роза оказалась в ловушке во Вселенной, которая пытается стереть ее. С помощью очень особенного друга, она получает возможность вернуться и переписать всю свою историю с Доктором, чтобы предотвратить трагические события на Кэнэри-Уорф. Удастся ли ей? Или она обречена исчезнуть?******Это первая часть серии "Написанное в Звездах".Существует вторая, третья и четвертая часть. Четвертая не закончена.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Девятый Доктор/Роза Тайлер, Десятый Доктор/Роза Тайлер
Series: Написанное в звездах [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980385
Kudos: 2





	1. Пролог: Визитёр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Wolf and the Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155548) by [gallifreyslostson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallifreyslostson/pseuds/gallifreyslostson). 



Роза Тайлер терпеливо ждала, пока отец ее заметит. Факт, что он был посреди долгого подведения итогов, когда внезапно забыл о ней, вызывал беспокойство, но в последнее время она к этому привыкла.

Как она понимала, это началось вскоре после того, как она попрощалась с Доктором в самый худший день в своей жизни. Ей потребовалось много времени, чтобы понять, что на самом деле происходит. Иногда она была не совсем уверенной и задавалась вопросом, сходит ли с ума весь мир вокруг нее, или это только она.

Она просто... исчезала. Это был лучший термин, которым она могла это описать. Началось с маленьких моментов, когда люди не замечали, что она вошла в комнату, или не учитывали ее в разговоре. Роуз начала замечать что-то странное, когда начались проблемы с безопасностью. Ее пропуск в Торчвуд стал… ненадежным. Два раза это еще можно считать совпадением, но трижды... В третий раз, когда Роза попросила, чтобы ее впустили, она была в ужасе, ведь секретарь впервые заявила, что в записях сотрудников нет Роуз Тайлер. Секретарь быстро исправилась, но это уже нанесло ущерб. С тех пор это происходило чаще и серьезнее. Роуз привыкла к прерыванию телефонных разговоров, после небольшой растерянной паузы на другом конце, и что люди сталкивались с ней в коридорах без извинений, и как они уходили со встреч с озадаченными лицами, в то время как она была в середине предложения. Теперь, спустя годы, ей часто приходилось бросаться вещами, чтобы только пытаться вести разговор мимоходом.

Роуз проверила архивы, чтобы проверить, могло ли это быть следствием контакта или намека на контакт с враждебными формами жизни, но не нашла ничего. Она пыталась получить материальные данные, но ее встречи продолжали отменяться, и затем ее файл был полностью удален. Роуз перестала пытаться после этого. В конце концов, это не было чем-то физическим, по крайней мере, она так думала. Она все еще чувствовала себя хорошо ... физически. И, насколько она могла сказать, она все-еще была вполне телесной, она все еще могла взаимодействовать со средой. Было что-то, что мешало другим людям держать ее в памяти. Самым близким по воздействию, то, что больше всего это напоминало, был фильтр восприятия ТАРДИС, способ отвода глаз, если постороннние не должны были ее видеть.

\- Роза? - Она вынырнула из своих мыслей, услышав голос отца. Она подняла голову и увидела, что он держит желтую табличку с надписью «Роза Тайлер - твоя дочь!» написанную его неопрятными каракулями.  
\- Это случилось снова, не так ли?

\- Да, - сказала она, пожав плечами. - Все нормально. Ты не виноват.

Пит вздохнул.  
\- Я просто хотел бы, чтобы мы могли понять, что происходит. Хм ... что ... что ты ... о чем мы говорили?

\- Разбор полетов по инциденту с Кларгоном, - быстро напомнила она. - Я думаю, что мы рассмотрели основные моменты, впрочем.

Пит посмотрел на папку на своем столе. - Да, правильно. Во всем разобрались, да?

\- Конечно, директор, - ответила Роуз с дерзкой усмешкой. - Мы закончили? Я хотела бы отправиться домой и немного поспать.

\- Да, конечно, - сказал Пит, быстро поднимаясь и крепко обнимая ее. - Спокойной ночи, Роуз. Мы поработаем над этим больше завтра.

\- Спокойной ночи, папа, - сказала она немного грустно. Они не будут работать над этим завтра. Время, когда он мог держать ее в памяти достаточно долго, чтобы даже попытаться это сделать, становилось все меньше и меньше.

Она поехала домой и вошла в свою квартиру, действительно будучи благодарной за то, что она жила одна. Никто не забудет ее, никто не вспомнит.

Она сбросила кроссовки и плюхнулась на диван. Как обычно, когда она была одна, ее мысли обратились к Доктору. Она задавалась вопросом, что бы он сделал, если бы он был здесь. Знал бы он, что происходит? Смог бы он это исправить? Или он тоже забыл бы ее? От мысли о том, что он мог забыть ее, все, через что они прошли - от Сознания Нэстин до сожженной сверхновой - ее начинало тошнить.

\- Не забывай меня, Доктор, - прошептала она, и слезы потекли по ее щекам.

Прежде чем она смогла по-настоящему закричать, ее ослепило внезапным всплеском золотого света, заполняющего комнату. Она закрыла лицо рукой и быстро потянулась к пистолету, направив его на источник странной песни, сопровождавшей свет. Однако это исчезло так же внезапно, как и появилось. Медленно опустив руку, она уставилась на фигуру перед собой. Роза уронила челюсть.

\- Наконец, - сказала фигура. - Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело было тебя найти?

Роза просто продолжала тупо пялиться на ... себя.

\- Хорошо, да, я знаю, что это немного… шокирует, - сказала девушка, осторожно глядя на нее и поднимая руки. - Я все объясню, клянусь ... но, как ты думаешь, ты могла бы опустить пистолет? Я не совсем уверена, что это может со мной сделать, но выяснять не очень хочется.

Роза опустила пистолет и закрыла рот. Другая "она" заметно расслабилась, а разум Роуз начал подводить ее . Девушка была "ей", даже в той же одежде, которую она носила в данный момент. Альтернативная вселенная? Нет. Путешествие между мирами было невозможно. Правда, Доктор уже говорил это, но она была достаточно уверена, что если бы он смог, он бы вернулся за ней должным образом. Будущая версия? Возможно. Немного маловероятно, но это было историей ее жизи... Продукт окончательного психического расстройства? Наверное.

\- Нет, ты не сошла с ума, - сказала другая девушка через мгновение. - Это немного… сложно.

\- Так попытайся не усложнять, - приказала Роза.

\- Ах… ну, да, правильно, - сказала девушка. - Ну… я не одна из тех вещей, о которых ты думала. Я - не ты ... ни одна из версий тебя. Я просто похожа.  
Роуз многозначительно посмотрела на себя, а затем снова посмотрела на свою копию, которая выглядела смущенной.  
\- Ладно, хорошо, очень похожа на тебя.

\- Что ты такое?

\- Я... хорошо, серьезно, не волнуйся или что-то такое, хорошо? - Девушка снова осторожно смотрела на нее, словно на испуганное и опасное животное. - Я ... Я ТАРДИС.

\- ТАРДИС, - повторила Роуз.

\- Да, ТАРДИС, - радостно сказала другая девушка, очевидно, полагая, что Роуз приняла это знание с меньшим сопротивлением, чем она ожидала.  
\- А ты мой Волк!

Счастливая улыбка исчезла с ее лица, когда Роуз быстро встала и снова подняла пистолет.  
\- Ответь мне, что ты такое, - мрачно сказал Роуз, - или мы будем выяснять, что это может с тобой сделать.

\- Я ТАРДИС, я клянусь тебе, - умоляла девушка. - А ты мой Волк, та, кто спас моего Вора. Единственная во всех Вселенных. Ты посмотрела в меня, а я посмотрела в тебя, и мы спасли Вселенную.

Роуз уставилась на нее со слезами на глазах. Пистолет начал трястись, и другая девушка медленно подошла к ней и осторожно вытащила его из руки.

\- О, мой волк, - сказала она с грустью и обняла Роуз. Несмотря на сюрреалистические обстоятельства, как только эта другая девушка коснулась ее, Роза поверила всему, что та сказала. Она внезапно почувствовала присутствие в глубине своего сознания, о присутствии которого она не догадывалась, до тех пор, пока оно не ушло. Какой бы сильной она не стала за последние несколько лет, она мгновенно расклеилась и разрыдалась в объятиях ТАРДИС.

ТАРДИС утащила ее к дивану и обнимала, пока Роуз плакала. Уходящее время было важным, но это было не менее важно. Ее Волк была глубоко ранена и так и не исцелилась, не имела шанса на это. ТАРДИС мягко укачивала ее, и пела в ее сознании успокаивающую мелодию.

В конце концов, слезы иссякли, но Роуз на все-еще цеплялась за девушку. Она так не плакала с дня на пляже, когда ее сердце разбилось вдребезги. Однако тогда катарсиса не случилось. Сейчас же Роуз чувствовала себя спокойнее, чем за все последние годы.

\- Доктор, - тихо сказала она.

\- Моему Вору больно, - тихо сказала ТАРДИС. - Его потеря сейчас настолько глубока, что он тонет в ней. Ему нужен его Волк как никогда. Даже больше, чем он может себе представить.

Роуз, наконец, села прямо и попыталась это переварить. Что она могла сделать? Она оказалась в ловушке в отдельной от него Вселенной . Подождите-ка…

\- Хорошо, давайте предположим, что я верю, что ты та, кем ты себя называешь, хотя я до конца этого не понимаю, - медленно сказала Роза. - У меня есть пара вопросов, которые нужно прояснить первыми, прежде чем ты пытаешься рассказать мне что-нибудь еще.

ТАРДИС села прямо и выжидательно посмотрела на нее. Роза колебалась. "Это просто странно", - подумала она.

\- Ладно, я знаю, что он точно не взял тебя… законно, - сказала Роза и слегка улыбнулась, когда ТАРДИС закатила глаза, - так что он твой вор. Почему я твой волк?

\- Ты Злой Волк, - быстро ответила ТАРДИС. - Ты создаешь себя.  
Роуз уставилась на нее.  
ТАРДИС раздраженно вздохнула.  
\- Вот, дай я покажу. - Она внезапно подняла руки и положила руки по обе стороны от лица Розы. Прежде чем Роза успела бы ее остановить, она ахнула, переживая последние моменты на Игровой Станции. Она никогда не могла вспомнить это должным образом, но теперь она могла увдеть себя и весь масштаб того, что она сделала, когда взяла Вихрь Времени в себя. Роза открыла глаза и увидела свечение, исчезающее из глаз ТАРДИС.

\- Кажется, он не единственный, кто впечатляет, - сказала она тихо, в восторге от своих собственных воспоминаний. ТАРДИС улыбнулась ей.  
\- Хорошо, вопрос второй… как ты сюда попала? Путешествия между мирами…

\- … Это невозможно, - закончила ТАРДИС, снова закатыва глаза. - Да, он любит это повторять. И вам нравится задавать сложные вопросы. И он прав ... за исключением случаев, когда он не прав. Она закусила губу и взмахнула руками. - Я не… это не простой вопрос. У меня есть форма, и я сделана из ... вещества... но даже просто стоя на месте, как корабль, я существую в нескольких измерениях. Отсюда и это "больше внутри". Матрица ТАРДИС существует на целом… другом уровне. Именно так я могу путешествовать так, как я это делаю, а также формировать психические связи с теми, кто путешествует с моим Доктором. Как я смогла оказаться так далеко?  
Роза кивнула и ТАРДИС продолжила.  
\- Прямо сейчас… он очень зол на меня. Он без энергии, и не знает почему. В безопасности, но застрял. Чтобы пропутешествовать сюда так, как я это сделала, нужно много сил. Мне даже пришлось выбросить несколько комнат. Он очень расстроится, когда узнает, что стрельбища больше нет.  
Роза хихикнула над смущенным видом ТАРДИС.  
\- Я направила всю энергию на себя, чтобы отправить свою сущность в другие вселенные, чтобы найти тебя. ТАРДИС резко посмотрела на нее.  
\- Ты вкурсе, что существуешь только в одной Вселенной?

Роуз подняла бровь.  
\- Ну, мне кажется, я не смогла бы перепрыгнуть из одной Вселенной в другую. И любая другая версия меня ... не была бы ... мной ... 

\- Да, - согласилась ТАРДИС. - Но это все - у тебя нет другой версии. Ты, Роза Тайлер, Злой Волк, единственная в мире. О, да, есть другие Вселенные, где Пит и Джеки все еще встретили друг друга, и в некоторых из этих Вселенных у них есть дети, но никто из них - не ты. Ты единственный экземпляр. Как Доктор.

Роуз уставилась на нее с открытым ртом.  
-И что это значит?

\- Понятия не имею, - уклончиво сказала ТАРДИС, затем добавила:  
\- Тем не менее, это приятно знать, - сказала ТАРДИС веселым голосом. Эта тактика сильно напоминала Розе Доктора, и она прищурилась.  
\- Но сейчас, - продолжила ТАРДИС, отрезвляюще, - у нас заканчивается время. Мой Вор теряет контроль, а ты, мой Волк, умираешь. Вам нужно снова спасти друг друга.

\- Умираю?

\- Ты знаешь, что ты… исчезаешь, как ты называешь это, - сказала ТАРДИС после минутной заминки. Роуз молча кивнула. - Да, ты слышала раньше, что никто по-настоящему не умирает, пока есть те, кто их помнят? Ну, это работает и по-другому. Когда все забудут тебя, тебя действительно больше не будет. Нигде.

Роуз глубоко вздохнула. Было хорошо получить некоторое подтверждение недавних событий, чтобы уверить ее, что она не сходила с ума, но она не была готова к серьезности ситуации.  
\- Но почему?

\- Ты существуешь только в одной Вселенной, - сказала ТАРДИС мягко.  
\- И она единственная, в какой ты должна существовать… та, в которой есть Доктор. Эта Вселенная пытается исправить ошибку. Она вытесняет тебя.

Это ... не звучало хорошо.  
\- Как мне это остановить?

\- Ты не можешь, - сказала ТАРДИС. - Во всяком случае, не так. Единственный способ исправить это - не допустить, и мне жаль, мне так жаль, но это займет некоторое время. Роуз тупо уставилась на нее. - Единственный способ надежно изменить временной график - вернуть тебя к началу, твоему первому приключению с нами.

\- "Беги", - прошептала Роза.  
ТАРДИС кивнула.  
\- Я могу отправить ваше сознание, ту, кем ты являешься сейчас, обратно в тот момент. Ну, точнее, твой первый момент во мне, - сказала ТАРДИС. - Но ты должна понимать, что это… рискованно. Если что-то пойдет не так ...

Роуз вздрогнула, вспоминая Жнецов. Она знала на собственном опыте, насколько опасно пытаться переписать время. - А если все пойдет правильно? Что будет с моей семьей?

\- Если все пройдет хорошо, эта Вселенная просто компенсирует изменившиеся события. У Джеки все-еще будет Пит, у них все еще может быть Тони, а ты будешь на другой стороне с Доктором.  
Она прервалась, как будто взвешивая все варианты.  
\- Есть еще одна вещь, которую стоит знать.

\- Только одна?

\- Когда ты взяла Вихрь Времени, - медленно произнесла она, - ты изменила себя таким образом, каким Доктор не мог бы изменить вспять даже своей жертвой.

\- Что это значит?

ТАРДИС глубоко вздохнула.  
\- Это значит ... если вы не потеряете друг друга на Кэнэри-Уорф, вам двои вовсе не обязательно терять друг друга. Ты будешь жить так же долго, как и он. Ему не нужно продолжать путешествовать без тебя.  
ТАРДИС улыбнулась, когда Роза уронила челюсть.  
\- Имей это в виду, когда будешь налаживать новые отношения с ним. Не дави на него слишком сильно, иначе он оттолкнет тебя, но постарайся, чтобы он открылся тебе больше. Это пойдет ему на пользу. Но ты не сможешь дать ему понять, что ты больше, чем человек, - строго добавила она, сжимая руки Роуз.  
-Только после Торчвуда. Если бы он знал, что может провести с тобой всю свою жизнь, а потом потерял бы тебя ... Я не знаю, как он сможет жить.

\- Как насчет… как насчет других?  
ТАРДИС вопросительно посмотрела на нее.  
\- Все люди, которые погибли в наших приключениях? Могу ли я… спасти их?

\- Некоторых, - сказала ТАРДИС, ее лицо смягчилось. - Не всех. Некоторые из них фиксированы во времени. А некоторых ты просто не сможешь спасти. Не позволяй этому обескураживать тебя.

Роуз прикусила нижнюю губу, пытаясь переварить все, что говорила ей ТАРДИС.  
\- Дай мне минутку, можно?

\- Конечно, - сказала ТАРДИС, вставая. - Я просто… хм…  
Она неопределенно помахала в сторону задней части квартиры, а затем направилась туда.

Роза думала о ее вариантах. Все это звучало безумно. Вернуться лишь сознанием в момент, когда она повстречала Доктора. Пережить все их приключения снова, чтобы каким-то образом предотвратить события Кэнэри-Уорф. Спасать жизни, которые были утрачены в первый раз. Остаться с Доктором навсегда ...

Или оставаться здесь, одинокой и разбитой, только чтобы в конце концов исчезнуть, потому что все полностью ее забыли. Не было большого выбора, на самом деле ...

Я Злой Волк ... Я создаю себя.

Она нашла ТАРДИС в своей спальне, смотрящую на ее коллекцию фотографий. Она остановилась, когда другая девушка повернулась к ней.

«Итак, мой Волк, - сказала ТАРДИС, - ты готова бежать?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание переводчика:  
> Есть английская пословица, не знаю, будет ли это как-то обыграно в этой истории, но есть английская пословица "a thief knows a thief as a wolf knows a wolf" что дословно переводится как "вор знает вора как волк знает волка", а на русский адаптируется как "рыбак рыбака видит издалека" или же "яблоко от яблони недалеко падает". В принципе, это подчеркивает общность, которая будет прослеживаться между Доктором и Розой на протяжении всей истории. Но, как я уже сказала, я нашла эту пословицу отдельно от фика. Но все-равно забавно.


	2. Глава 2: Роза

_\- Итак, мой Волк, - сказала ТАРДИС, - ты готова бежать?_

Роуз глубоко вздохнула и кивнула.   
ТАРДИС встала перед ней и снова нежно положила руки на виски Роуз. Она начала светиться золотом…

Роуз споткнулась и схватилась за поручень для поддержки. Она слегка покачала головой, чтобы прийти в себя, и огляделась ... уже внутри ТАРДИС. Она почувствовала обнадеживающий гул в глубине души. 

Она в молчании смотрела на любимый дом, который она думала, что потеряла. Она прикрыла рот, рыдания угрожали задушить ее, пока она осознавала вокруг себя коралловые распорки, решетку под ногами, свечение ротора времени, синие деревянных дверей, которые казались такими неуместными изнутри.

\- Не волнуйся, оно не пойдет за нами, - сказал голос с северным акцентом.   
\- Орды Чингисхана не смогли пройти через эти двери, и, поверьте мне, они пытались. 

Она повернулась и увидела его, ее драгоценного Доктора, в коже и с большими ушами, прикрепившего пластиковую головку Микки к консоли. 

\- Видишь ли, рука слишком проста, но голова подходит. Я могу использовать ее, чтобы отследить сигнал до исходного источника.

Он оббежал вокруг консоли еще немного, прежде чем быстро остановиться. 

\- Точно, - внезапно сказал он, поворачиваясь к ней лицом. - С чего ты хочешь начать спрашивать?

\- Это все, что у тебя есть? - Она улыбнулась ему, поддразнивая.

\- Эй! - воскликнул он с негодованием. - Я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что это очень впечатляет.

\- Да, - согласилась она со смехом. - Особенно та часть, где "внутри больше чем снаружи".

Она снова огляделась вокруг, ей не приходилось притворяться, что она трепетала перед огромной консольной комнатой и сводчатыми потолками. 

\- Это инопланетное? 

Он кивнул. 

\- И ты...?

\- Да, - сказал он, через мгновение. - Это хорошо?

\- Да, - сказала она радостно. - Это фантастика!

\- Это называется ТАРДИС, эта штука, - сообщил он ей после смущенной паузы. - ТАРДИС, машина перемещения в пространстве и времени. 

Она наконец отпустила всхлип, который угрожал задушить ее.

\- Культурный шок, - заверил он, неправильно понимая ее реакцию. - Случается с лучшими из нас.

Она медленно покачала головой.

\- Просто никогда не думала, что увижу что-то подобное. 

_"Снова"_ \- добавила она мысленно . Она на мгновение уставилась на него, затем, не в силах себя сдержать, быстро обняла его за талию.

\- Это удивительно. 

Она так же быстро отстранилась, поняв, что это, наверное, слишком много и слишком рано, и сдержала смех, глядя на его ошеломленное лицо.

Роза снова с безумной улыбкой огляделась, пока Доктор продолжал смотреть на нее, до тех пор, пока булькающий звук не привлек ее внимание. Голова, которую он прикрепил к консоли, пузырилась и текла как какая-то жидкость.

\- Ах, доктор, Микки тает, - сказала она ему.

\- Что? - Он перестал пялиться на нее и посмотрел на консоль.

\- О, нет, нет, нет, нет! - воскликнул он, бросаясь к голове. Он лихорадочно бегал вокруг консоли, нажимая кнопки и поворачивая рычаги.

Роуз снова почувствовала, что ей угрожают слезы. Она любила своего Доктора с длинными волосами и в костюме в полоску, но она влюбилась в этого мужчину, своего первого Доктора… и ее захлестнуло то, как сильно она по нему скучала.

\- Сигнал угасает!, - воскликнул он.  
\- Подожди ... Я понял ... Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет!   
ТАРДИС начала дрожать, и Роза ухватилась за поручни с улыбкой. 

\- Почти! Почти там! Вот и мы!  
ТАРДИС внезапно остановилась, и он бросился к дверям, поднявшись на пятки.  
\- Я потерял сигнал!, - крикнул он, кружась на месте. - Я был _так_ близко!

Роуз оглядела набережную и развернулась на месте. Боже, ей не хватало этого... бежать изо всех ног в приключение, сражаясь за хорошее просто потому, что они были там и могли это сделать.

И тут ей пришло в голову, что ей, наверное, следует задать несколько вопросов, чтобы не отстать от образа невинного новичка.

\- Итак… эта безголовая штука, она растаяла, когда голова исчезла, да?

\- Да, - ответил он, не глядя на нее, жестким голосом.

\- Есть ли шанс, что он еще жив? - тихо спросила она. - Настоящий Микки, я имею в виду, - добавила она, увидев пустой взгляд.

\- Без понятия, - ответил он. - Не думал об этом.

\- Что, совсем нет?

Он повернулся к ней. 

\- Послушай, если я забыл какого-то мальчишку по имени Микки…

\- Да, он не мальчишка, - вмешалась она, когда ее подростковый разум взбунтовался.

\- ...это потому, что я пытаюсь спасти жизнь каждой глупой обезьяне, которая живет на поверхности этой планете, ладно?»

\- " _Ладно?_ ", - она крикнула в ответ.   
Боже, она забыла, как легко он мог расстроить ее одним кровавым словом.

\- Да! Именно!

\- Мы не просто глупые обезьяны, - кричала она ему. - Ты высокомерный, близорукий По... пришелец!

Он остановился и уставился на нее, озадаченный ее вспышкой.

Она глубоко вздохнула. Не стоит начинать огромный скандал так рано. Она пыталась ухватиться за что-то, чтобы ослабить напряжение.

\- Если вы инопланетянин, почему вы говорите так, будто вы с севера? - спросила она, вспоминая один из ее любимых диалогов с ним.

\- У многих планет есть Север, - ответил он. Хотя он все еще выглядел оборонительно. Она посмотрела на ТАРДИС. 

\- И Полицейская Общественная Будка для звонков? Что это?

\- Это телефонная будка 1950-х годов, - радостно сказал он. - Это маскировка, - добавил он, ласково поглаживая ящик.

\- Правильно, - сказала она с небольшим смешком. Доктор и его ТАРДИС ... это были отношения, которые дали бы Фрейду удачный рабочий день.

\- Итак, этот живой пластик. Что он здесь делает? Чего он хочет?

\- У вас такая хорошая планета, - сказал он ей. - В воздухе много дыма и нефтяных отходов, много токсинов и диоксинов ... идеально. Как раз то, что нужно Сознанию Нестин. Его собственный продовольственный запас был уничтожен во время войны, все его белковые растения сгнили, так что Земля ... обед!

\- Есть ли какой-то способ остановить это?

Ухмыляясь, Доктор достает из пиджака тюбик с синей жидкостью. - Анти-пластик!

\- Анти-пластик ...

\- Антипластик! Но сначала я должен найти его. Как можно спрятать что-то такое большое в таком маленьком городе?

\- Мы говорим о передатчике? Чтобы транслировать ... контроль мысли, - добавила она, когда он бросил на нее странный взгляд.

\- Да. Сознание контролирует каждый кусочек пластика, поэтому ему нужен передатчик для усиления сигнала. - Он бродил вокруг, ища что-то, что, как знала Роза, было слишком очевидным для него, чтобы его можно было увидеть.

\- Так что, похожее на тарелку? - медленно спросила она.

\- Что-то в этом роде, да, - сказал он.   
\- Круглое и массивное прямо в центре Лондона. Огромная круглая металлическая конструкция…

Роуз посмотрела на Лондонский Глаз.

\- … как колесо. Рядом с тем местом, где мы стоим. Должно быть совершенно невидимым, - добавил он, ошеломленный. Он повернулся к ней лицом, затем проследил за ее взглядом через плечо. 

\- Что? - Роза кивнула на Глаз. Он снова посмотрел, все еще не замечая этого. 

\- Что?

\- Без шуток?

Он снова повернулся. 

\- Что? Что это?

Затем она увидела, что это щелкнуло в его мозгу. 

\- Ох! - Он повернулся к Глазу, изучая его секунду, затем снова повернулся к ней.  
\- Фантастика!

Он сверкнул яркой улыбкой, которая всегда смягчала его, заставляла его выглядеть намного моложе, и убежал. Роза бежала за ним и улыбнулась, когда он схватил ее за руку.

\- Подумай об этом, - сказал Доктор, когда они остановились под гигантским колесом.   
\- Пластик во всем мире. Все искусственные вещи, которые ждут, чтобы ожить. Макеты витрин, телефоны, провода, кабели...

\- Грудные имплантаты, - добавила Роза.

Он бросил на нее еще один взгляд.

\- Тем не менее, мы нашли передатчик. Сознание должно быть где-то внизу.  
Она начала расследование еще до того, как он закончил говорить, и нашла люк, в который они с легкостью спустились.

\- Как насчет этого? - предложила она.

Доктор присоединился к ней и изучил люк. 

\- Мне подходит.

Они подбежали к крышке, и Доктор сдвинул ее с места. Внутри был жуткий красный свет и дым снизу. Они спустились по лестнице в следующую комнату, где обнаружили большой чан с оранжевым пузырящимся кругом.

\- Сознание Нестин, - пробормотал Доктор. - Вот и оно, внутри чана. Живое существо из пластика.

\- Ну что ж, - быстро сказала Роуз. - Давай свой антипластик и пошли.

\- Я здесь не для того, чтобы его убить, - поспешно ответил он. - Я должен дать ему шанс.

Роуз с грустью наблюдала, как он спешил вниз по ступенькам. Это был Доктор. Он всегда давал всем шанс, а затем распинал себя, когда они не воспользовались им. Она покачала головой и поспешила за ним.

\- Я прошу аудиенции у Сознания Нестин, - обратился он, прислонившись к перилам, - по мирному договору, согласно конвенции 15 Прокламации Теней.

Оранжевая масса пузырилась и немного дрожала. 

\- Спасибо, что позволили подойти.  
Роза быстро огляделась и обнаружила, что Микки сжался в углу. 

\- Микки, - быстро заговорила она с ним, присев рядом. - Микки, все в порядке. Все хорошо!

\- Эта штука там, жидкость, - запинался Микки, - Роза - оно может говорить!

\- Да, все это немного ... сложно, - быстро сказала она. - Но все в порядке, ты жив. Все будет хорошо.

\- Да, это всегда предполагалось, - сказал им Доктор. - Оставить его в живых, чтобы сберечь копию.

Роза закатила глаза. 

\- Да, спасибо за то, что ты был искренним и информативным все это время.

\- Можем ли мы держать домашних животных снаружи? Буду признателен.

\- Задница, - Роза пробормотала себе под нос, помогая Микки подняться.

\- Я обращаюсь к Сознанию? - Доктор продолжил. - Спасибо. Как я мог заметить, вы проникли в эту цивилизацию с помощью варп-технологии деформационного шунта. Итак, могу ли я, с большим уважением, предложить вам " _отшунтироваться_ "?

Роза спрятала улыбку. 

Оранжевая масса пузырилась и дрожала.  
\- О, не делай этого, это вторжение! Это ясно! Не говори о конституционных правах!

Пластик гневно поднялся. 

\- Я говорю. Утверждаю! Эта планета только в самом начале. Эти глупые маленькие люди только что научились ходить, но они способны на гораздо большее. Я прошу вас от их имени - пожалуйста, просто уходи. 

Роза заслушалась и забыла, что будет дальше. Краем глаза она увидела манекены и выкрикнула предупреждение, но было уже слишком поздно. Они схватили его за руки, и один из них залез внутрь его куртки и нашел пробирку с антипластиком.

\- Это была просто страховка! - кричал Доктор.   
\- Я не собирался его использовать. 

Пластик беспокойно двигался. 

\- Я не нападал на тебя. Я здесь, чтобы помочь. Я не твой враг. Клянусь, я не… что ты имеешь в виду?

Роуз подняла глаза и увидела ТАРДИС. О, нет ... нет, нет, нет ...

\- О, о, нет - честно, нет! Да, это мой корабль, - согласился он, но больше не мог говорить, когда на него заревел пластик.   
\- Это неправда. Я должен был бы знать, я был там. Я воевал на войне, - закричал он, его голос сломался.

Сердце Роуз болело за него, вспоминая, как близко он был к этим переживаниям, каким раненым он все еще был. 

\- Это была не моя вина! Я не смог спасти ваш мир! Я не смог спасти никого из них!

Оранжевый пластик пузырился и глотал сердито, казалось, что он рос и тянулся к ним.

\- Что оно хочет? - кричала Роза.

\- Это ТАРДИС! - он закричал в ответ.  
\- Нестин определила что это превосходящая технология - оно в ужасе! Оно переходит к финальной стадии. Начинает вторжение! Убегай, Роза!

Роуз яростно соображала. Они пытались сделать то, что он сказал раньше, и это не сработало. Она потеряла драгоценные мгновения, когда трусила, и люди погибали на улицах. Она не могла позволить этому случиться на сей раз. 

Роза отмахнулась от скулящего Микки и осмотрела комнату, пока не нашла топор.

\- Это передача! - кричал Доктор.

\- У меня были отличные оценки, - пробормотала она, поднимая топор. - У меня была работа. У меня было будущее. Всего этого нет сейчас… или никогда не существовало.

Она отрубила цепь. 

\- Но благодаря средней школе на Джеричо-стрит и подростковой команде по гимнастике в седьмом ... Я все-еще обладатель бронзы!

Она схватилась за цепь, когда та освободилась, и, после глубокого вдоха, перепрыгнула через грот. Она оттолкнула манекены, отбросив их от Доктора и отправив в чан, вместе с флаконом антипластика. И улыбнулась Доктору, когда он поймал ее.

\- Привет, - счастливо сказала она.

\- Привет, - сказал он, улыбаясь почти против собственного желания. Они оба посмотрели вниз. - Теперь у нас проблемы, - мрачно сказал он.   
Он обернулся и схватил ее за руку, бросаясь к ТАРДИС.

\- Микки, давай! - Роза крикнула ему, хватая его за руку другой рукой.

Они бежали в ТАРДИС, когда взрывы эхом разносились по залу и летели искры. Роуз в последний раз взглянула на Сознание Нестин, когда она дбралась до дверей ТАРДИС.   
Она улыбнулась, прежде чем проскользнуть внутрь.

Ооооо

Доктор внимательно наблюдал за Роуз, пока он настраивал управление, чтобы вынести ТАРДИС из горящей пещеры. Что-то изменилось в девушке после того, как она вошла в ТАРДИС. Раньше у нее наверняка хватало смелости, когда она приставала к нему с вопросами о том, кто он и что происходит. Но она все еще была просто девушкой, сосредоточенной на мелочах ситуации и на том, как это связано с ней и с ее понятным крошечным мировоззрением.

Но потом, когда она попала в ТАРДИС, все ее поведение изменилось. Внезапно все стало второстепенным, и она сосредоточилась на задаче. Даже спор о Микки-идиоте был недолгим. Она не паниковала, когда его попытки дипломатии потерпели крах, она просто взяла дело в свои руки и спасла их всех, не задумываясь о себе или о чем-то еще.

Кто эта девушка?

В одном он был абсолютно уверен: Роза Тайлер, кем бы она ни была, была фантастической. Впервые со времени войны он действительно захотел, чтобы кто-то был в ТАРДИС.

Ооооо

Роуз вытащила свой телефон, когда она медленно вышла из ТАРДИС.

\- Мама? Мама, ты в порядке?

\- О, Роуз, это было так странно, - сказала ей мать. - Я была в торговом центре, и все эти манекены ожили, врезались в окна, а затем просто упали, дергаясь. Здесь говорят, что это какая-то огромная студенческая шутка, которая не удалась. 

Она звучала немного ошеломленно, но, тем не менее, не хуже, учитывая, что могло бы быть. - О, и я скажу тебе что-то, дорогая, ты можешь получить компенсацию. Как я и сказала. Я получил этот бланк от полиции…

Роуз улыбнулась и повесила трубку. Небыло оружия. Никакой истерии на улицах. Ни насилия. Ну, кроме некоторого материального ущерба. _Роза Тайлер, 1 - мера предотвращения, zip._

Она подошла к тому месту, где Микки прятался за деревянным поддоном. 

\- Много было от тебя пользы, - сказала она хныкающему мальчику, который был совсем не похож на человека, которого она в последнее время знала в параллельном мире. Боже, он был таким юным когда-то?

\- Сознание Нестин? Легко, - услышала она Доктор, щелкнувшего пальцами. Она посмотрела на него и улыбнулась.

\- Ты был бесполезен там, - поддразнила она, поворачиваясь к нему. - Ты был бы мертв, если бы не я. 

В первый раз она спасла его. И скоро он ее спасет.

\- Да, я был бы, - тихо сказал он, глядя в сторону. - Спасибо. Прямо сейчас, - весело сказал он, - я уйду. Если только… я не знаю… вы могли бы… пойти со мной? 

Он посмотрел на нее, и она увидела искренность и уязвимость в его глазах.

\- Я… - она заколебалась, когда почувствовала, как в ее голове зазвучало предупреждение. 

\- Эта коробка не просто для того чтобы по Лондону прыгать, знаешь ли, - он продолжил быстро, чувствуя ее неуверенность. - Она бесплатно отправляется в любую точку Вселенной.

\- Не надо! - Микки пытался предупредить. - Он пришелец! Он... штука!

\- Он - НЕ приглашен, - быстро добавил Доктор, бросая взгляд на Микки, прежде чем повернуться к ней. - Что ты думаешь? Ты могла бы остаться здесь и наполнить свою жизнь работой, едой и сном, или ты могли бы пойти… э-э… куда угодно.

Он спросил дважды. Он сказал, что никогда никого не спрашивал дважды. Но он спросил ее. Может быть, ему нужно это сделать. Именно здесь началось его исцеление, поняла она. Когда он смог признаться себе, что ему нужен кто-то, достаточно долго, чтобы вернуться за ней.

Она посмотрела вниз, когда Микки обнял ее за ноги, как ребенок. Она прикусила губу и рискнула.

\- Да, я… я не могу, - запнулась она. - Я ... должна пойти и найти маму и ... кто-то должен присмотреть за этим дурачком, - добавила она, похлопывая Микки по спине.

\- Хорошо, - быстро сказал Доктор, не в силах скрыть боль от ее отказа.  
\- Увидимся.

Он долго смотрел на нее, затем с трудом сглотнул и отступил в ТАРДИС. Ее глаза горели, когда он дематериализовался. _Да ладно, Доктор ,_ яростно подумала она. _Не подведи меня сейчас._

Она повернулась к Микки и опустилась на колени рядом с ним.

\- Микки, у меня есть только секунды, так что мне нужно, чтобы ты послушал, хорошо? - Он посмотрел на нее, все еще испуганный. - Я люблю тебя, Микки, и всегда буду, но ты и я - этого не случится. Больше нет. Никогда. Не сможет. Но я обещаю тебе, я обещаю тебе, что я вернусь, и мы собираемся сделать удивительные вещи, ты, и я, и Доктор. Просто подожди. - Она услышала звук ТАРДИС позади себя и улыбнулась. 

\- О, и когда мама спросит ... скажи ей, что я вернусь через год.

\- Что? - он спросил. - Год ? Но ... куда ты идешь?

Двери ТАРДИС открылись, и Доктор высунул голову.

\- Кстати, - весело сказал он, - я упоминал, что она также путешествует во времени? Он улыбнулся ей и вернулся внутрь, оставив дверь открытой.

Она улыбнулась и быстро поцеловала Микки в лоб. 

\- Спасибо, - тихо сказала она, прежде чем отвернуться.

\- За что? - Спросил Микки, глядя ей вслед.

\- Назови это "на будущее", - бросила она через плечо и побежала _домой_.


	3. Глава 3: "Побыть человеком"

\- А сейчас, - сказал Доктор, когда она побежала по рампе к консоли. - Роза Тайлер, ты скажешь мне - куда ты хочешь в первую очередь?

Она оглянулась на мгновение.   
\- Ты не возражаешь...может быть… у меня могло бы быть время " _побыть человеком_ ", прежде чем мы улетим отсюда?

\- Конечно, можно, - сказал он, выпрямившись.

\- Выбери любую комнату, которая тебе понравится, вон тот коридор, - сказал он, указав. 

\- Если ты не найдешь ту, которая тебе нравится, закрой глаза, подумай о своем самом счастливом месте и… - он колебался, глаза на миг затуманились. Без сомнения, он думал о счастливых местах, которых больше не было. 

\- Ну, увидишь, - криво закончил Доктор. 

Она смотрела на него некоторое время, затем он закатил глаза и слегка толкнул ее в плечо. 

\- Давай, беги. Чем раньше ты закончишь с "человеческим моментом", тем быстрее мы отправимся дальше.

Она лучезарно улыбнулась ему и побежала по коридору. По опыту она знала, что на самом деле не имеет значения, какую комнату она выберет. Она также знала по опыту, что, на самом деле, не просила его об этом, пока они не стали свидетелями конца света. Роза была удивлена, насколько легко он поддался ее просьбе о «человеческом моменте», термине, который она подобрала у него в другой жизни.

Она взглянула на двери по коридору и была потрясена, обнаружив одну с выгравированной розой. Она медленно подошла к ней, проводя пальцами по резьбе. У нее в голове снова был гул ТАРДИС.

\- Спасибо, старая подруга, - прошептала она. - Это лучший приветственный подарок по возвращению домой из всех, которые я могла просить.

Она открыла дверь и ахнула. Это была не ее старая комната, не точно. Части старой были все еще здесь - в загроможденном книжном шкафу, красивом гардеробе и зеркале в полный рост, которое она обожала и утащила из гардероба после Диккенса. Но были и различия в отделочных поверхностях и тонах, кусочках коралла, как в консольноц комнате, вьющейся по стенам, большой доске из пробкового дерева и полках, ожидающих множество картин и сувениров, которые она будет собирать в течение многих лет и для которых она всегда мучительно пыталась найти место. Все, новое и старое, тонко переплеталось во что-то блестящее, красивое и _ее_.

Роза тяжело сглотнула слезы, наполняющие глаза. 

\- Спасибо, - просто прошептала она.

Ее взгляд снова остановился на зеркале, и она подошла к нему. Настало время начать расхлебывать заваренное.

\- Боже мой, - прошептала она, встречаясь со своим девятнадцатилетним отражением. - Я чав [1]...

Все стройные мышцы, порожденные бегом с Доктором и годы тренировок в Торчвуде, исчезли. Нет, не исчезли, поправила она себя, их никогда не было. У нее все еще были мягкие изгибы, которые у нее были в подростковом возрасте, легкая округлость, которую ее мама все еще называла «детским жиром», даже несмотря на то, что она больше не была ребенком.

Роза глубоко вздохнула. Ладно. Так. Ей снова было девятнадцать. Теперь, когда у нее было время, она провела инвентаризацию своих собственных мыслей и обнаружила, что они были не совсем такими, как она ожидала. Она не только вошла и распоряжалась…части ее все-еще действительно было девятнадцать, не только в том, как она выглядела. Она не чувствовала себя измученной или циничной ... не имея точного способа определить это для себя, она знала, что у нее все еще есть невинность, которая была до того, как она побежала с Доктором, часть наивности, которую она потерял после многих лет работы на Торчвуд. Роза улыбнулась этому знанию. Это также объясняло ее раздражительность в отношении Микки, ранее. Она хихикнула, вспоминая.

Роза повернулась, чтобы идти в консольную комнату, и ее желудок скрутило. По какой-то причине ей вдруг пришло в голову, что она на самом деле здесь, в ТАРДИС, с ее драгоценным Доктором в нескольких шагах. Прямо сейчас у него были большие уши, кожаная куртка, гнев и боль, пришедшие почти прямо из Войны Времени, все эти раны все еще свежи и близко к поверхности. Он сказал ей, что она исцелила его, вылечила его, но часть ее всегда хотела, чтобы у нее было больше времени с _этой версией_ его.

Теперь она получила еще один шанс с ним.

Она издала радостный шум, более подходящий для двенадцатилетней, чем для любого другого возраста, к которому она сейчас себя причисляла. И ей было все-равно.

Доктор и Роза Тайлер в ТАРДИС. Как и должно быть.

Ооооо

Доктор на мгновение поиграл с элементами управления после того, как Роза Тайлер спустилась по коридору, затем остановилась и посмотрела в направлении, куда она ушла, прислонившись к консоли, пока он размышлял. Он знал, что это была только минута, может быть, две, с тех пор как она видела его в последний раз. Одно из преимуществ наличия машины времени ... он мог бегать по вселенной и много месяцев и спорить с самим собой, прежде чем вернуться к ней.

Это не имело смысла. Прошли годы с тех пор, как у него вообще был компаньон. Десятилетия. Он не хотел, не нуждался. Ему было лучше в одиночестве, он мог идти куда угодно, и ни перед кем не отчитываться.

Потому что никого не осталось.

Пустота все еще была мучительной. Так будет всегда. Сначала он едва мог функционировать, поэтому он наслаждался _удачей_ от отсутсвия шума… кроме случаев, когда крики эхом отражались в его снах.

Но больше ничего. Почему он так долго был один? Он заслужил эту изоляцию, это одинокое страдание. Это была цена, которую он платил за то, что выжил. Его наказание за убийство его собственного вида и бесчисленных других.

Но потом был этот крошечный белокурый человек с абсолютно нулевым опытом с чем-либо за границей ее крошечного городка на крошечной планете, в каком-то незначительном уголке Вселенной - и он не хотел оставаться один. Что-то в ней ... что-то, чего он не мог понять ... это почти казалось ... знакомым. Она вытащила _его_ из самых дальних уголков космоса, чтобы он спросил дважды.

 _Он_. Он _дважды_ спрашивал человека .

Он был просто в отчаянии, осознал он. Он был один слишком долго.   
Он придумывал вещи в своей голове, придавая ей большее значения, чем она на самом деле заслуживала, потому что ему просто ... нужен был кто-то. Кто-то, чтобы ... он мог быть умным рядом с. Кто-то, кто не знал, кто он, что он сделал, кто-то, чтобы отвлечь его, чтобы дать ему некоторое пространство между ним самим и его болью, независимо от того, сколько он заслужил страданий.

Все было впорядке. Вскоре она уйдет тем или иным способом. Он фыркнул при мысли - кого он обманывал? Она сбежит. Все было не так, как раньше, когда он был просто мужчиной с коробкой и мятежным духом, но все еще мог помочь, все еще герой. Теперь ... он был так далеко от всего, даже похожего на шанс искупления. 

Это было временно. Как и все остальное.

Он поднял глаза, когда девушка вернулась в консольную комнату. 

\- Ты сделала все? "Человеческий момент" закончился? 

Она кивнула и блеснула ему яркой улыбкой, и он избавился от своих мрачных мыслей.   
\- Тогда давай попробуем снова: Роуз Тайлер, куда ты хочешь отправится впервые? Назад или вперед во времени? Выбирай.

\- Вперед, - твердо ответила она, подходя к консоли.

\- Как далеко? - спросил он, нажимая несколько кнопок.

\- Насколько тебе нравится, - сказала она ему радостно.

" _Никогда не будет достаточно далеко"_ , - подумал он, кружа вокруг консоли. 

Ее большие карие глаза с интересом наблюдала за ним, и, на мгновение, он притворился, что он не то чудовище, каким он себя знал.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Название главы "A Human Moment" - это и "человеческий момент", дословно, и "побыть человеком" и "момент искренности". К сожалению, на русский это не переводится одной фразой, которая охватила бы все многообразие.  
> [1] Чав (Роза подшучивает над собой словами Кассандры) - это термин, который использовала Кассандра, переселившись в тело Розы на Новой Земле, и в русской озвучке выбрали аналог "простолюдинка", хотя это немного не точно.  
> В Википедии можно прочитать подробнее, что это такое, и с чем его едят;)  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A7%D0%B0%D0%B2


	4. Глава 4: Конец света: Часть первая

_\- Ты сделала все? - спросил он, когда она вернулась в консольную комнату. - "Человеческий момент" закончился?_

_Она улыбнулась и кивнула.  
\- Тогда давай попробуем снова: Роуз Тайлер, куда ты хочешь отправиться впервые? Назад или вперед во времени? Выбирай._

_\- Вперед, - твердо ответила она, подходя к консоли._

_\- Как далеко? - спросил он, нажимая несколько кнопок._

_\- Насколько вам нравится, - сказала она ему радостно,_ зная, как сильно он любит ее удивлять.

Он запустил двигатели, кружась и двигаясь вокруг консоли. Корабль остановился, и он слегка улыбнулся ей. - Десять тысяч лет в будущем. Выйди на улицу, это 12005 год, Новая Римская империя.

\- Ты думаешь, что ты такой впечатляющий, - поддразнила она, улыбаясь тому, что, как она знала, превратится в их старую шутку. Роза также отметила, что они пропустили 22-й век. Не то чтобы она возражала - они, на самом деле, не оставляли ТАРДИС для этого.

\- Я _так_ впечатлена!

Она разразилась смехом. Он на мгновение уставился на нее, затем на его лице появилось расчетливое выражение. 

\- Прямо сейчас, ты сама напросилась. Я точно знаю, куда мы пойдем. Держись!

Временной ротор подпрыгнул, и корабль покачнулся, и она знала, что они несутся сквозь вихрь. Затем внезапно, со звоном они остановились, и Доктор встал перед ней, гордо улыбаясь.

\- Где мы? - спросила она, искренне взволнованная. Возможно, на этот раз она действительно дойдет до главного события вечера.

Он радостно указал на дверь.   
Она ему улыбнулась. 

\- Что там? - Он просто снова жестом показал, и она направилась к дверям и вышла в галерею.

Доктор быстро последовал за ней и направился в другую сторону комнаты, используя свою звуковую отвертку, открывая ставни на огромных окнах. Ей не нужно было симулировать вдох, когда она смотрела на Землю.

Независимо от того, сколько раз она видела это, она знала, что она никогда не станет слишком старой для удивления, увидев свой мир с такой высоты во всей его красоте и великолепии.

\- Все вы, - сказал ей доктор, - вы проводите всё свое время, думая о смерти. Как будто вас убьют яйца, говядина, глобальное потепление или астероиды. Но вы никогда не тратите время, чтобы представить невозможное. Может быть, вы выживете. Это год 5.5 /яблоко/ 26. Пять миллиардов лет в вашем будущем. Это день… подожди… - Он взглянул на свои часы, а затем снова посмотрел на окно. Солнце внезапно вспыхнуло ярко, приближаясь к маленькой сине-зеленой планете.

\- Это день, когда Солнце расширится, - тихо продолжил он. - Добро пожаловать в конец света.

\- Я не боюсь смерти, - тихо сказала она. Он повернул голову, чтобы уставится на нее. - Эта часть легкá.

\- Чего же ты боишься? - он спросил ее, внимательно изучая.

\- Оставить своих близких людей позади, - ответила она, голос ее все еще был мягким. - Оставить их в одиночестве - забытыми Вселенной, которая была _слишком занята_ , чтобы заметить это. Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы остаться в одиночестве.

Она увидела вспышку боли на его лице. 

Роза снова уставилась на расширяющееся Солнце, думая о пляже в другой Вселенной, о муках, которые она чувствовала и видела отражающимися в его глазах, когда он сказал ей, что они никогда больше не увидятся. _"Хуже, чем смерть"._ Представьте, что вы отрезаны от единственного человека, который значит для вас больше, чем что-либо, во всей Вселенной. И затем, если это не так уж и плохо, знать, что он там, такой же живой, как ты, и в такой же боли. Так же одинок, каждую минуту каждого дня.

\- Ты говоришь так, будто у тебя есть этот опыт, - пробормотал он, пытаясь разобраться в этой девушке.

Роуз встряхнулась. 

\- Вряд ли, - сказала она со смешком. - Помнишь, чипсы и телек? Это я. Бóльшая часть моего жизненного опыта была получена за последние несколько часов. 

Она взглянула на него и добавила:   
\- Я всего-лишь придерживаюсь мысли...что иногда жить намного сложнее, чем умереть.

Он еще раз посмотрел на нее, затем с трудом сглотнул и кивнул.

Они молча наблюдали планету под ними несколько секунд, прежде чем компьютерный голос прервал их размышления.

\- Шаттлы пять и шесть сейчас швартуются. Гостям напоминаем, что на Платформе-1 запрещено использование оружия, телепортов и религиозных ритуалов. Смерть Земли запланировано на 15:39, а затем проследуйте за напитками в Манчестерский люкс.

Вместе они вышли со смотровой площадки и направились к главной галерее.

\- Итак, когда говорится "гости"… это не те _люди_ , которых я знаю, не так ли?

\- Не очень, - сказал он с улыбкой.

\- Верно, - медленно сказала она. - И они здесь ... что, просто будут наблюдать за горящим миром?

\- Да, - сказал он, бросая на нее странный взгляд. Может быть, ей следует попытаться немного подыграть невинной девушке и подавить усталого солдата.  
\- _Великие_ и _Благодетели_ собираются, чтобы посмотреть, как умирает планета.

\- Зачем?

\- Забавы ради, - сказал он, ведя ее в "Манчестер люкс".

\- Имейте в виду, - добавил он, - когда я сказал, _Великие_ и _Благодетели_ , я имею в виду, _богатые_.

\- Ну, это никогда не изменится, независимо от того, с какой ты планеты, - мрачно сказала она. - Это всегда богатые и скучающие, которые развивают вкус к жуткому.

Он слегка ухмыльнулся от ее замечания. 

\- Но, подожди, они рассказывали это однажды на "Newsround Extra" [1] - Солнце расширяется - на это уходят сотни лет.

\- Миллионы. Но планета теперь является собственностью Национального фонда. Они сохраняют это. Видите - там? - Спросил он, указывая на серебрянный боб, вращающийся вокруг планеты.

\- Гравитационный спутник. Он сдерживает Солнце.

\- Планета выглядит так же, как и всегда, - тихо сказала она, подходя ближе к окну.

Ее Земля, та, на которой она выросла, а не какая-то параллельная версия, которая пыталась стереть ее, была тут же, на грани сожжения.

\- Да, классическая Земля. Фонд держал все континентальные плиты Земли на месте. Но теперь деньги закончились, природа берет верх!

\- Как долго это будет длится? - спросила она, не в силах отвести взгляд.

\- Около получаса, - сказал Доктор. - И планета поджарится.

\- Вот почему мы здесь? Я имею в виду, это то, что ты делаешь? Чтобы выскочить в последнюю минуту и спасти Землю? - Она знала, что это не так, но не могла удержаться от вопроса.

\- Я не буду спасать ее, - сказал он мрачно. - Время вышло.

\- Но как насчет людей?

\- Она пустая! - заверил он ее. - Они все ушли. Все ушли.

\- Осталась одна я, - сказала она грустно.   
Что-то было в этом утверждении и его неспособности исправить ее, хотя он прекрасно знал, что люди там, процветающие повсюду, посмеивались сейчас над ней. В этом месте было что-то такое, к чему он привел ее специально, о чем она раньше не думала, не замечала. _Кое-что_ о нем.

Роза отвлеклась от этой мысли, когда торопливый Стюард застыл в шоке от их присутствия.

\- Кто вы, черт возьми?

\- О! Это хорошо, - сказал Доктор с сарказмом. - Спасибо.

Разговор продолжался о зонах гостеприимства и приглашениях, когда Доктор достал психическую бумагу. Роуз перестала слушать. Она просто уставилась на Стюарда, внезапно в голову ударили воспоминаниями о том, что здесь произошло, и о людях, которые погибли. Ее мысли приняли сумасшедший оборот, когда она пыталась вспомнить каждую минуту, каждое малейшее движение, чтобы определить момент, когда все пошло к черту. Может быть, она могла бы изменить это. В конце концов, она остановила Нестин. Может быть, она могла бы остановить и это.

\- Бумага немного экстрасенсорная, - сказал Доктор, его голос прорвался сквозь ее мысли. 

\- Показывает все, что я хочу, чтобы они увидели. Экономит много времени.

\- Очень удобно, - заметила она. - Облегчает проникновение на вечеринки.

Он улыбнулся и спрятал бумагу обратно в куртку.

\- Присутствующие здесь, Доктор и Роза Тайлер, - прогремел Стюард в микрофон. - Спасибо! Все сотрудники по своим местам.

Отряд, который казался смурфами в черном боевом снаряжении, ворвался и занял позиции по всей комнате. 

\- Побыстрее! Спасибо, быстрее, поспешите! Поторапливайтесь, поторапливайтесь! И теперь я могу представить следующего почетного гостя, представляющего лес Чим, у нас есть Деревья. А именно: Джеб, Лют и Коффа, - сказал он нараспев, как только трио вошло в комнату. - Будет обмен подарками, символизирующими мир. Если вы можете, поддерживайте циркуляцию в комнате, спасибо. Далее, от стряпчих Джолко и Джолко, Мокс из Балхоон, - продолжил он, когда вошел маленький человечек. Роуз тяжело сглотнула, когда она смотрела на мертвых. Может ли она спасти их на этот раз?

\- И далее, из Финансовой Семьи Семь, у нас есть Приверженцы Повторяющегося Мема, - продолжил стюард.

Роза странно смотрела на них, не зная, как реагировать. Она знала, что они будут первыми обвиняемыми в катастрофах позже, но она также знала, что на самом деле они не были людьми. Доктор усмехнулся, увидев лицо Роуз, явно не понимая истинной причины.

Стюард продолжал идти по списку, когда подошли Джеб и другие деревья.

\- Дар Мира, - сказала Джеб, слегка склонив голову и указав на растения, которые держали ее спутники. - Я дарю вам черешок моего деда, - продолжила она, протягивая ему один из ростков.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Доктор сияюще, передавая растение Розе. - Да, подарки ... эм ...

\- Черешок от себя, - быстро сказала Роуз, пока Доктор все-еще хлопал по куртке.

Он остановился и посмотрел на нее, и на то, как она сняла с головы несколько распущенных волос и передала их Джеб. - В обмен на вашу щедрость я даю вам черешок.

\- Как… интересно, - неуверенно ответила Джэйб, передавая волосы одному из своих спутников. - У вас есть наша благодарность.

\- Это была быстрая мысль, - пробормотал Доктор, когда деревья прошли дальше.

\- Ну, что еще мы должны были дать им? - Спросила Роза с поднятыми бровями. - Воздух из наших легких? 

Доктор уставился на нее. Несмотря на то, что это было бы равносильно хватанию Джеб и безрассудному ее обьятию, это был именно его план. Роза, по-видимому, невольно спасла его от того, что, несомненно, стало бы неловкой ситуацией позже. Он издал небольшой смешок и покачал головой.

Роза улыбнулась ему, затем подняла взгляд, когда стюард представил Лицо Бо. Она наблюдала за огромной головой во вращающейся банке. Доктор назвал его загадкой из книг, но у нее никогда не было возможности поговорить с древним существом. Она была слишком взволнована здесь впервые и не могла контролировать свой разум во второй раз, когда Доктор встретил его на Новой Земле. Она слегка улыбнулась Бо, когда к ним подошел еще один гость.

\- Мокс из Балхоон, - Доктор искренне поприветствовал маленького человечка.

\- Мои поздравления по поводу этого исторического события, - ответил мужчина, и Роуз тихо двинулась за Доктора. - Я даю вам в дар слюну своего тела.   
Маленький человек откашлялся и с невероятной точностью плюнул в глаз Доктору.

\- Большое спасибо, - сказала Роза через плечо Доктора. Доктор стер слюну со своего глаза и холодно посмотрел на нее, когда она рассмеялась.

\- Вы смеетесь только потому, что вам удалось убраться с линии огня, - заявил он.

\- Ну да, - сказала она, все еще посмеиваясь. Через мгновение он тоже слегка рассмеялся.

\- Ах! Приверженцы Повторяющегося Мема, - сказал он гостям, приближающимся к ним. - Я приношу в дар прическу моего компаньона, - сказал он им, ловко вытягивая несколько волосков из головы Роуз. Она пискнула, и уронила челюсть, когда он улыбнулся ей, а затем бросил волосы на адептов.

Доктор хмыкнул, когда она прошептала: - Очевидно, в твоем мире месть - это блюдо, которое лучше всего подавать горячим.

\- Дар мира во всей доброй воле, - сказал Приверженец, протягивая Доктору маленький серебряный шарик, который Доктор подбросил и поймал, прежде чем передать его Роуз. Она осторожно приняла его, не желая быть рядом с этой штукой, но не видя другого выхода.

\- И последнее, но не менее важное, наш особый гость, - говорил стюард. - Дамы и господа, деревья и разнообразные формы. Посмотрите на Землю внизу. В память об этом умирающем мире мы приглашаем Последнего Человека.

Роза фыркнула. Доктор посмотрел на нее, удивленный ее реакцией. А ей было все равно. После всего, что ... _это_ заставило ее пережить, ей позволительно было немного посмеяться. Она жалела ее в последние минуты ... но это было давно.

\- О, сейчас, не смотрите, - сказала леди Кассандра с ложной скромностью. - Я знаю, я знаю, что это шокирует, не так ли? У меня полностью отрезали подбородок и посмотрите на разницу! Посмотрите, какая я худая.

Доктор задохнулся от смеха, когда Роуз закатила глаза. Роза посмотрела на него, затем многозначительно посмотрела на Кассандру, качая головой. Он широко ей улыбнулся.

После этого Роуз отключилась от болтовни Кассандры. Она слышала это раньше, и тогда это была пустая трата времени. Ее глаза блуждали по комнате, рассматривая каждый вид по очереди. Она думала, что встретила парочку из них в другой Вселенной, работая на Торчвуд, особенно Деревья. Она улыбнулась, вспомнив выражение их лиц, когда она упомянула инцидент с «воздухом из моих легких». После этого разговора у нее появилось совершенно новое понимание того, почему Джэйб так увлеклась Доктором.

В прошлый раз, когда она была здесь, она была настолько ошеломлена, что выбежала из комнаты, прежде чем действительно потратила время на их изучение. Все они были такими разными и такими интересными сами по себе… и все зависали на каждом слове Кассандры, когда она описывала гигантского огнедышащего страуса. Серьезно, кто-нибудь на самом деле знал, что за планета будет гореть?

Роза снова пришла в себя, когда вкатили старый музыкальный автомат.

\- Согласно архивам, это называлось "iPod", - говорила Кассандра. - Он хранит классическую музыку от величайших композиторов человечества.

Роуз фыркнула, когда Кассандра дала команду играть и по комнате зазвучали нежные тона "Испорченной любви» [2] Softcell. Она обменялась взглядами с Доктором и засмеялась, когда он начал петь под музыку.

Доктор, со своей стороны, был совершенно сбит с толку. Он мог признать, что это ... взаимодействие ... было для Роуз крещением огнем. Он внимательно наблюдал за ней, поскольку она была представлена другим видам, и была свидетелем странного рассказа Кассандры о Земле, и он не мог понять ее реакцию. Она была удивлена несколькими более необычными видами, но держала себя в руках и выказывала только раздражение Кассандре. Он ожидал, что она убежит из комнаты, чтобы сказать ему, что она хочет домой к своему телеку и чипсам и никогда больше не видеть его или его Вселенную. И он отвез бы ее, сказав себе, что это был ее выбор, что она только что доказала то, что он и предполагал, и ему суждено было быть одиноким путешественником с этого дня и до конца времён.

Этот внутренний конфликт, незаметный для Розы, рассматривал ее варианты. А ей на этот раз ей не хотелось бежать, и она хотела использовать свою новую жизнь в полной мере. Она подошла к лицу Бо.

\- Привет, - тихо сказала она.

\- Привет, - вернул он, пристально наблюдая за ней. Она на мгновение смутилась, когда услышала голос в голове, а не в ушах. Она не думала, что когда-либо полностью преодолеет чувство странности от разговора с телепатом. - Роза Тайлер, ты далеко от дома.

\- Да, я думаю, - мягко согласилась она. - Подожди, откуда ты знаешь мое имя? Мы никогда не встречались.

\- Пока не для тебя, возможно, в этот отрезок времени, - спокойно сказал он ей. - Для меня ... о, так давно отсюда. Я до сих пор наслаждаюсь лунной серенадой, и я все еще думаю о нашем танце среди бомб.

Роуз долго смотрела на него. Было так много неправильного в том, что он только что сказал. С одной стороны, она не увидит блицкриг в течение нескольких месяцев. И течении двух последних раз, когда она проверяла, Джек определенно не был гигантской плавающей головой. 

\- Дж ... Джек?

\- Привет, - сказал он.

\- Привет, - сказала она со смехом, вспоминая первые моменты на его корабле. - Но как?

\- Это… это очень длинная история, - сказал он ей. - Возможно, когда-нибудь и в другое время. Но ты, Роуз… прекрасна, как в день, когда я встретил тебя, но намного старше себя самой. Мне очень жаль.

Роуз тяжело сглотнула. - Как ... откуда ты это знаешь?

\- Я телепат, - просто сказал он. - И у тебя впереди очень долгий путь, ты должна идти по своим следам, чтобы избежать падения. 

Она чувствовала слезы на глазах. 

\- Сохраняй веру, юный волк. Если это тебе удастся, то ты будешь тем, кто достигнет цели.

Она кивнула, глотая комок в горле при его простых заверениях. 

\- Будь осторожна. Хотя ты можешь изменить некоторые шаги, ты не можешь изменить их все. Не все могут быть спасены. Не позволяй этому изменить тебя. Просто позволь этому тебя научить.

Роза смахнула несколько слез, которые успели упасть, и смущенно засмеялась.

\- Боже, Джек, когда ты стал просветленным?

\- Специальное предложение "два по цене одного" вместе с телепатией, - ответил он.

\- Это была шутка?

\- Может быть.

Роуз долго смотрела на него, затем рассмеялась. Она чувствовала его смешок в уме.

\- Ну, Джек, не могу попросить тебя потанцевать сейчас, не так ли? - тихо сказала она через мгновение. - Скажу тебе, кое-то, все-же ... у нас всегда будет блицкриг. 

Она мягко положила руку на стеклянный корпус вокруг него и почувствовала гул в своей голове, отличающийся от ТАРДИС, но очень утешительный, своего рода душевное объятие. Она улыбнулась ему, прежде чем заметить других гостей, приходящих поговорить с ним. - Я просто пойду ... пообщаюсь, да?

\- Прежде чем ты уйдешь, Роуз, позволь мне дать тебе последний совет. - Она кивнула. 

\- То, что ты делаешь здесь - снова идешь по этому пути, это очень опасно. Переписывать историю нельзя без последствий. Одним из них будет сам Доктор. Будь осторожна ... он уже знает, что в вас есть что-то другое, хотя он может не говорить об этом в течение некоторого времени, пока сам пытается это понять. Ты должна действовать осторожно.

\- Я… я постараюсь запомнить это, - задумчиво сказала она.

\- До свидания, Роза Тайлер, - тихо сказал Бо. - До Биг-Бена.

Она кивнула и отошла. На мгновение она остановилась в нерешительности, когда Бо приветствовал других гостей, затем сдалась и убежал на смотровую площадку, куда она и Доктор попали впервые..

Она тяжело опустилась на верхнюю площадку и прижала колени к груди, глядя на медленно расширяющееся Солнце. Она не могла не задаться вопросом, было ли все это напрасно. Что если в конце всего этого она не сможет остановить то, что случилось? Что, если они все-еще оказались бы в ловушке по обе стороны от разлома, близко на расстоянии волоса, но полностью разделены? Она не была уверена, сможет ли она выжить, потеряв его во второй раз, не говоря уже о проблемах, с которыми столкнулась другая Вселенная.

\- Роза? - позвал голос Доктора. - Ты там?

\- Да, - сказала она, принимая более расслабленную позу.

\- Ты внезапно ушла, - прокомментировал он, садясь по другую сторону от лестницы. Так же, как и в прошлый раз, поняла она с улыбкой.

\- Просто ... думаю, - подытожила она.

\- Из того, что я слышал, Лицо Бо может иметь такой эффект, - заметил он, затем остановился, чтобы на мгновение посмотреть на нее. - Ты знаешь, кроме внезапного побега, ты все это воспринимаешь довольно хорошо. Даже завязала разговор с нашим хозяином и благотворителем!

Она засмеялась. 

\- Социальная бабочка, это я. 

Роза повернулась к нему лицом, изучая профиль, когда он смотрел на Солнце. ТАРДИС сказала, что она может попытаться заставить его раскрыться еще больше, но не должна давить слишком сильно. Она пыталась понять, как она сможет определить, что было бы слишком сильно. Она вспомнила перебранку, которая у них была в прошлый раз, когда она отчаянно пыталась получить какую-нибудь существенную информацию от него. Может быть, нужна другая тактика. 

\- Так откуда ты?

\- Отовсюду, - уклончиво сказал он.

Или нет. 

\- Почему они все говорят по-английски? - она попыталась снова, чувствуя знакомое чувство дежавю, которое сопровождало разговоры, которые были у них прежде. - Я ожидала, что они все будут говорить на разных языках.

\- Они и говорят, - сказал он, снова глядя на нее. - Ты просто слышишь английский. Это ТАРДИС. Телепатическое поле проникает в ваш мозг и переводит.

\- Ну, если ты так говоришь, - сказала она со смехом. - Я имею в виду, кто не ездит по Вселенной на психическом космическом корабле в наши дни?

\- Э-э ... никто, - сказал он, неловко двигаясь. - Никто, кроме меня. Ну, или людей с моей родной планеты, - быстро добавил он.

\- Где же это тогда? Какая планета?

\- Ты не знаешь, где это, - сказал он, пытаясь уклониться от ее расследований.

\- Немного маловероятно, да, - согласилась она. - Так в чем же вред от этого знания? Не то, чтобы я могла летать без тебя. 

Она остановилась, наблюдая за его лицом. Она увидела трещину в броне, только немного неуверенности. 

\- Как насчет всего-лишь названия?

\- Галлифрей, - хрипло сказал он через мгновение. - Она называется Галлифрей. Сияющий мир Семи систем. Дом Повелителей Времени.

\- Красивое имя, - пробормотала она. Он кивнул. - Так ты Повелитель Времени?

Он снова кивнул. 

\- Для чего они?

Он рассмеялся. 

\- Они не для чего-то. Они просто так. Ну, они вроде ... управляют временем. Предотвращают парадоксы, следят за колебаниями ...

Роуз была ошеломлена тем, что получила от него столько всего за один раз. Это почти охватывало всю ее базу знаний, по крайней мере, в первый год, когда она путешествовала с ним. Она не хотела испытывать свою удачу и отталкивать его, но она также не хотела полностью сдаваться.

\- Как там?

Его взгляд на мгновение стал не сфокусированным, когда он вспоминал свой дом. - Небо горит оранжевым, - сказал он тихо. - С Цитаделью, заключенной в могучий стеклянный купол, сияющий под солнцами-близнецами. За гранью Цитадели бесконечно тянутся горы - со склонами темно-красной травы, покрытые снегом…

Она сидела неподвижно и слушала, боясь дышать. Конечно, она знала о Галлифрее, но когда Доктор говорил с ней о Галлифрее, это было почти всегда с некоторой горечью. Она никогда не слышала, чтобы он говорил с этим безнадежным желанием ...

И вдруг мысль, которая ее мучила прежде, когда они говорили об этом как о времени конца Земли, вышла на первый план. Вот почему он привел ее сюда. Может быть, не специально, но это было частью. Он - только с войны, все еще страдает от разрушения его дома, разрушения, которое он сам нанес. Он привел ее сюда, чтобы показать ей, как горит ее дом, чтобы она почувствовала что-то от этой потери. Вот почему он не поправил ее, когда она сказала, что она осталась одна. Он хотел, чтобы кто-то еще почувствовал его боль, хотя бы на мгновение. Он хотел, чтобы кто-то еще понял, что он потерял.

\- Можешь ли ты взять меня туда, когда-нибудь?- спросила она через мгновение.

Он на мгновение уставился на нее, затем вскочил. 

\- Нет, это не весело для меня. Я не хочу домой. 

Он прошел к смотровому окну. 

\- Существует целая огромная Вселенная, которую нужно исследовать, миллион миллионов периодов времени.

Она медленно подошла к нему и положила руку ему на плечо. Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, и на мгновение она увидела призрачный взгляд, боль войны. - Нам не нужно идти туда, - тихо сказала она. Затем, более живо, - как всегда говорит моя подруга Шерин, не спорь с тем, кто за рулем.

И он улыбнулся, заталкивая прошлое назад в любой из темных уголов его разума, в которых он обычно это хранил.

\- Не то, чтобы я могла вызвать такси, - продолжила она, вытаскивая телефон.   
\- Кажется, мы немного вне действия сети.

\- Вот что я тебе скажу, - произнес Доктор, забирая у нее телефон и снимая крышку. - Если сделать _фокус-покус_ [3] ...

\- Это технический термин _"фокус-покус"_?

\- Да, я первый в дисциплине "фокусов-покусов", а ты?

\- Нет, провалила экзамен по "тарарам" [4].

Доктор усмехнулся, когда он вставил новую батарею в ее телефон, закрыл и вернул ей. 

\- Вот, пожалуйста, - радостно сказал он.

Даже зная, что он собирался сделать, она все еще неуверенно восприняла это. Все еще казалось невозможным, что она сможет совершать подобные звонки со своей старой Nokia.

Она набрала номер своей мамы и не смогла сдержать вздох, когда он зазвонил.

\- Привет?

\- Мама? - спросила она, ее голос немного дрожал.

\- О, что это? - Спросила Джеки. - Что случилось? Что я сейчас делаю? О, этот красный топ разваливается на части! Ты должна вернуть свои деньги. Продолжай! Должно быть что-то, ты никогда не звоништ в середине дня!

Роуз прижала ладонь ко рту, сдерживая рыдания. Это была одна из самых длинных речей, которые она получала от своей матери за несколько месяцев, не прибегая к тому, чтобы бросать что-то в стену, чтобы привлечь ее внимание.

Джеки Тайлер, до Доктора, до Торчвуда, до Пита и Тони, живущая своей жизнью в поместье Пауэлл, прежде чем ее дочь начнет ускользать от нее. Она не смогла удержаться от смеха.

\- Что смешного?

\- Ничего! - она плакала от счастья. - С тобой все в порядке, тем не менее?

\- Да! Почему бы нет?

\- А какой сегодня день?

\- Среда. Весь день, - добавила Джеки, немного раздраженная. - У тебя похмелье? О, я скажу тебе кое-что, купи лотерейный билет, я отдам деньги позже.

\- Да, я просто звонила сказать, что я могу опоздать домой.

\- Что-то не так?

\- Нет! Я в порядке, - поспешно заверила ее Роза, глядя в окно. - На вершине мира!

Доктор засмеялся, когда она повесила трубку, смотря на ее ошеломленное лицо.

\- Думаю, это удивительно, - сказал он ей, - ты хочешь увидеть счет.

\- Это было пять миллиардов лет назад, - медленно произнесла Роза. - Я только что позвонил моей маме назад через пять миллиардов лет.

\- Я пытался сказать тебе, что я впечатляющий, - сказал он с улыбкой.

Роуз развернулась и бросилась на него, обвивая руками его шею.

\- Спасибо, Доктор, - прошептала она ему на ухо. Теперь она не могла вспомнить, поблагодарила ли она его раньше. Нет, поняла она, она только вспоминала, что ее мама умерла. Поговорим о том, как упустить из виду общую картину.

\- Большое тебе спасибо за это.

Нерешительно он обнял ее в ответ.

\- Не за что, - сказал он. Он не привык быть рядом с кем-то, кто был бы таким же… ласковым, как эта Роза Тайлер. Но он пришел к выводу, что он не возражал. На самом деле ему очень нравилось обнимать ее. Хотя он явно никогда не скажет ей этого.

Внезапно они разорвали обьятия, когда весь корабль вздрогнул и покачнулся. Доктор успокоил их обоих, затем с любопытством огляделся. 

\- Этого не должно быть, - сказал он через мгновение, не в силах скрыть улыбку, когда все стало интересно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Newsround» и «Newsround Extra» (спин-офф) - это детская новостная программа BBC , которая непрерывно работает с 4 апреля 1972 года. Один из первых в мире телевизионных новостных каналов, специально предназначенных для детей.  
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newsround
> 
> [2] Softcell - Tainted Love (вдруг кому-то нужно;))
> 
> [3] jiggery-pokery - надувательство, фокус, ловкость рук, мошенничество. Было еще предложение перевести это как "повозиться", но тогда не получилось бы шутки с "тарарам". Не факт, что мне удалось ее сохранить, но я пыталась;)
> 
> [4] hullabaloo - шум, гам, тарарам. Все три значения. Иногда еще "суматоха".


	5. Глава 5: Конец света: Часть вторая

"Уважаемые гости могут быть уверены, что гравитационные карманы могут вызвать небольшую турбулентность, всем спасибо", - сказал голос стюарда через громкоговоритель.

Доктор выглядел задумчивым, затем посмотрел на Роуз.

\- Да ладно, - быстро сказал он, взяв ее за руку и выводя из комнаты.

\- Это был не гравитационный карман, - сказал он, когда они возвращались в "Манчестер люкс". 

\- Я знаю, что такое гравитационные карманы, и они так не ощущаются. 

Он возился с пультом управления возле двери, глядя вверх, когда подошла Джеб.

\- Как ты думаешь, Джеб? Послушай двигатели - их частота поднялась на 30 герц, это подозрительно или как?

\- Это звук металла, - пожала плечами Джеб. - Это бессмыслица для меня.

\- Где машинное отделение? - Доктор спросил ее.

\- Я не знаю, - неуверенно начала она, потом добавила, - но воздуховод находится прямо за нашим гостевым номером, я могу показать вам. А ваша жена? - она намекнула, махнув на Розу.

\- Она не моя жена, - быстро поправил Доктор, смущенный. 

_Просто подожди, приятель_ , подумала она иронично. О, Роуз хорошо помнила, как часто их ошибочно принимали за пару, а также то, как их протесты становились все более яростными, поскольку с течением времени линии постепенно стирались.

\- Партнер?

\- Нет.

\- Наложница?

\- Нет.

\- Проститутка, - пробовала она после еще одного взгляда на Роуз.

\- Извините, я вам не мешаю? - вмешалась Роуз. - Я его компаньон, его друг, совершенно платонический, абсолютно точно не секс-рабыня. Я не знаю, как у вас, но там, откуда я родом, делать поспешные выводы - это оскорбительно. Вот, вы двое - идите и опыляйтесь, я собираюсь пообщаться с "семьей". Пару слов с Майклом Джексоном.

Доктор тихо рассмеялся от ее вспышки, широко улыбаясь. Она глубоко вздохнула и улыбнулась ему, немного закатив глаза, прежде чем отправиться к Кассандре.

\- Не начинай драку, - предупредил ее Доктор. Она согласилась, помахав. Не то, чтобы она могла как-то с ней справиться. Вероятно, Роза просто отскочила бы. - Я весь твой, - услышала она, когда он сказал это Джеб.

\- И я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся к полуночи, - окликнула Роза им вслед. Доктор улыбнулся ей через плечо и они вышли.

\- Привет, Кассандра, - тихо сказала она, приближаясь к… _человеку_. - Я Роза. Роза Тайлер.

\- Да, конечно, - Кассандра театрально поприветствовала ее, предполагая, что они встречались раньше, и она просто не могла вспомнить. - Так приятно видеть тебя снова. Прогуляешься со мной, да?

\- Как ты справляешься со всем этим? - с любопытством спросила Роза, когда Кассандру повернули к обширному смотровому окну.

\- Скоро Солнце превратится в красного гиганта, и мой дом умрет, - резко сказала Кассандра. - Вот где я жила, когда была маленьким мальчиком. Там, внизу. У мамы и папы был небольшой дом, построенный недалеко от расщелины Лос-Анджелеса. - Она тяжело вздохнула. - Мне было так весело.

\- Разве ты не была бы маленькой девочкой? - спросила она, выгнув бровь, когда Кассандра издала пренебрежительное фырканье. - И ты так же не последний человек, да, Кассандра?

\- Я последний чистый человек, - кисло выплюнула Кассандра. - Другие… смешались. О, они называют себя «Новыми Людьми», «прото-людьми» и «DIGI-людьми», и даже «Человечненькими», но вы знаете, как я их называю? Дворняги, - закончила она с отвращением в голосе.

\- Они эволюционировали , Кассандра, - сказала Роуз. - Они эволюционировали и изменились, чтобы выжить. А ты, что ты наделала? Оставалась _неизменной_ , но превратился в… Я не знаю. Сколько операций у тебя было, так или иначе?

\- Семьсот восемь, - ответила та. - На следующей неделе семьсот девятая - моя кровь будет обесцвечена. - Она остановилась, чтобы оглядеть Розу сверху донизу. - Это то, о чем ты хотела поговорить? Ты можешь быть обольстительнее, Роуз. У тебя немного выпирает подбородок.

\- Я лучше умру, чем буду жить, как ты - безумным батутом, которому нечего показать в ее продолжительной и, честно говоря, чрезмерно долгой жизни, с раздутым эго и плохой помадой.

\- О, хорошо. Что _ты_ можешь знать.

\- Чертовски больше твоего, очевидно. Например, я знаю, что страусы не дышали огнем и что "Запятнанная Любовь" никогда не будет считаться классикой. 

Роуз подошла ближе к ней и пристально посмотрела ей в глаза. 

\- Я родилась на этой планете. Как и моя мама, и мой отец тоже, и это делает меня официально последним человеком в этой комнате, потому что ты не человек. Расплющенная до такой степени, что ничего не осталось. Все, что было человеком, отрезано и выброшено в мусорное ведро. Ты просто кожа, Кассандра. Плохая помада и кожа. Приятно было поболтать.

Она ушла, но колебаясь, и дошла до дверей. Она вспомнила, что раньше уходила, и тогда все пошло не так. 

Она была выведена из строя и поймана в ловушку, оставляя Доктора сражаться с неизвестным в одиночку, заставляя его тратить драгоценные минуты, пытаясь ее спасти.

Ну, она не позволила бы этому случиться снова. Не в этот раз. Она решительно обернулась и увидела Лицо Бо. Он слегка кивнул ей. Хорошо, она воспримет это как знак того, что это шаг, который она может изменить, по крайней мере, с некоторым успехом. Она прислонилась к стене, в стороне от других гостей, ожидая возвращения Доктора.

\- Конец планеты, - позвала Кассандра из центра комнаты. - Давайте соберемся! Давайте соберемся! Попрощайтесь с колыбелью цивилизации. Давайте оплакивать ее традиционной балладой.

\- Да вы _шутите_ , - пробормотала Роза в ту секунду, когда Бритни Спирс с "Toxic" загремела из старого музыкального автомата.

\- Смерть Земли через пять минут, - прозвучал компьютер, когда Доктор и Джеб вернулись в комнату. Роуз поспешила к нему, схватив его руку в чем-то похожем на обьятие.

\- Все хорошо? - спросила она, когда он взглянул на нее сверху вниз. Доктор слабо улыбнулся ей и сжал ее руку в ответ, в то время, как Джеб вышла в центр комнаты и попросила внимания.   
Роза заметила, что Кассандра выглядела немного раздраженной из-за того, что всеобщее внимание было направлено уже не на нее.

\- Металлическая машина подтвердила, - объявила Джеб. - Устройства-пауки проникли повсеместно на Платформе-1.

\- Как это может быть? - требовательно возмутилась Кассандра . - Наши личные комнаты защищены дверью с кодом. Увлажните меня, увлажните меня!, - приказала она своим слугам - верный признак беспокойства. Роза прищурилась, зная, что эти шок и озабоченность были блефом.

\- Вызовите стюарда! - воскликнул Мокс Балхоон.

\- Боюсь, что стюард мертв, - грустно сообщила ему Джеб.

Посреди удушающей нехватки воздуха Роза почувствовала, будто ее ударили. Она начисто забыла о стюарде. _Не все могут быть спасены_ , сказал Лицо Бо. Но она не могла не чувствовать, что подвела мужчину, не вспомнив его вовремя.

Роуз вернулась в реальность, когда Кассандра закричала:

\- Все это мероприятие было спонсировано Лицом Бо! Он пригласил нас! 

Бо покачал головой, печально глядя на нее. 

\- Поговорите с Лицом! Поговорите с Лицом!

\- Поговорите с кожей, - насмешливо пробормотала Роза. Доктор посмотрел на нее вопросительно, затем ухмыльнулся.

\- Простой способ узнать, - сказал он им, выпрыгивая вперед с пауком. - Кто-то приобрел маленького питомца на борту. Давайте отправим его обратно к Хозяину.

Он положил паука на пол, который сразу же направился к Кассандре и посмотрел на нее. Кассандра на мгновение выглядела взволнованной, но паук быстро двинулся дальше, останавливаясь перед Приверженцами Повторяющегося Мема.

\- Приверженцы Повторяющегося Мема, - выдохнула Кассандра. - Я обвиняю вас!

\- О, прошу тебя! - отрезала Роза ** ******. - Что-то не так с этой штукой, - сказала она, сузив глаза на паука.

\- Да, вроде как, - согласился Доктор, бросая на нее оценивающий взгляд. - Потому что это все очень хорошо, и действительно отчасти очевидно, - отметил Доктор, направляясь к группе.   
\- Но если ты остановишься и задумаешься на минутку...

Доктор увернулся, когда один из адептов попытался ударить его, схватил адепта за руку и оторвал ее. 

\- Повторяющийся мем - всего лишь идея. И это всё, чтем они являются. Идеей. - Он потянул за провод в руке, и внезапно все Приверженцы Повторяющегося Мема смялись в кучки черных плащей. Послышались удивленные вздохи, но Роза увидела, как Кассандра закатила глаза. 

\- Дроиды с дистанционным управлением. Хорошее маленькое прикрытие для настоящего нарушителя спокойствия. Продолжай, Джимбо, - сказал Доктор пауку, подталкивая его ногой. - Иди домой!

\- Бьюсь об заклад, ты был посмешищем в школе и никогда не целовался, - плюнула Кассандра, когда паук снова подошел к ней.

\- К оружию! - крикнула она своим помощникам, которые подняли свои увлажняющие канистры на встречу Доктору.

\- Что ты собираешься делать, увлажнить меня? - насмешливо спросил он.

\- Да, кислотой. О, ты все-равно опоздал. Мои пауки контролируют мэйнфрейм [1]. О, вы все принесли их как подарки, не облагаемые налогом, за каждую дверь с кодом. Я не просто красивое лицо.

\- Даже и этого нет, - возразила Роуз. - А если серьезно? Саботаж на корабле, пока ты сама на нем? Что за глупость?

\- Я надеялся представить себя в ситуации с заложниками в качестве одной из жертв, - объяснила Кассандра. - Компенсация была бы огромной.

\- Пять миллиардов лет, и все равно все сводится к деньгам, - презирительно сказал Доктор.

\- Как ты думаешь, это дешево, выглядеть так? - спросила Кассандра. - Плоскость стоит целое состояние. Я последний человек, Доктор. _Я._ Не ваш странный маленький _ребенок_.

\- Арестуйте ее! - воскликнул Мокс Балхоон.

\- О, заткнись ты, эльф [2]. - пробормотала Кассандра . - У меня все-еще остался мой последний вариант.

\- Смерть Земли через 3 минуты, - раздался компьютерный голос.

\- И вот что, - продолжала Кассандра. - Вы так же будете полезны мертвым, все вы. У меня есть акции ваших компаний-конкурирентов, и акции утроятся в цене, как только вы умрете. Мои пауки готовы уничтожить все системы безопасности. Как там, в старой песне Земли? " _Гори, детка, гори"._

\- Тогда ты сгоришь вместе с нами, - напомнила ей Джеб.

\- О, мне очень жаль, - сказала Кассандра фальшиво. - Я знаю, что использование телепортации строго запрещено, но ... я такая непослушная штучка. Пауки - активируйте. 

Корабль затрясло, когда по всему его телу раздались взрывы. 

\- Силовые поля исчезли с планетой, которая вот-вот взорвется. По крайней мере, это будет быстро. Прямо как с моим пятым мужем, - добавила она, хихикая.   
\- Ох, как мне стыдно. Пока-пока, мои дорогие! Пока-пока! 

\- Температура повышается, - сообщил компьютер, когда Кассандра телепортировалась.

\- Перезагрузите компьютер, - предложил Moкс из Балхоон.

\- Только стюард знал бы, как это сделать, - сказала ему Джеб.

\- Нет. Мы можем сделать это вручную, - сказал Доктор, направляясь к двери.

\- Должен быть переключатель восстановления системы. Джеб, Роуз, пошли. Все остальные - просто расслабтесь! - окликнул через плечо Доктор, когда они уходили.

\- Смерть Земли через 2 минуты, - услышали они компьютер, когда бежали по коридору техобслуживания. - Уровень жара критический.

\- Да, спасибо информацию, - пробормотала Роуз, тяжело дыша и вытирая лоб.

Они бросились в вентиляционную камеру, и Роуз ахнула, увидев гигантские вентиляторные лопасти, тяжело вращающиеся в отсеке.

\- О, и угадайте, где находится переключатель, - Доктор сказал саркастично. 

Роуз проследил за его взглядом на другую сторону балки под вентиляторами.

\- Уровень жáра повышается, - заметил компьютер, когда Доктор опустил рычаг, замедляя вентиляторы.  
\- Внешняя температура - пять тысяч градусов.

Доктор отпустил рычаг и безнадежно уставился на лопасти, которые снова ускорились. Роза увидела, как Джеб потянулась к рычагу, и проскочила, чтобы схватить его самой.

\- Ты не можешь, - быстро сказала она дереву. - Поток жара будет проходить прямо здесь. 

Джеб посмотрел на нее неуверенно.

\- Джеб, - сказала Роуз, мягко, но решительно, - ты из дерева. Ты должна выбраться отсюда. Сейчас же.

Джеб неуверенно посмотрел на Доктора и кивнула. Одним последним взглядом на Роуз она повернулась на каблуках и убежала.

\- Правильно, - сказала Роза, поворачиваясь к Доктору с усмешкой.   
\- Хватит тратить время, Повелитель Времени.

Его челюсть отвисла, и он на мгновение уставился на нее в неверии. Затем он издал небольшой недоверчивый смешок. 

\- Правильно, Роуз Тайлер, - наконец сказал он, поворачиваясь к вентиляторам.

Роза нервно смотрела, как он пробирается между все-еще вращающимися лопастями. Она слышала, как компьютер выдал больше предупреждений, и прикусила губу.

\- Ты должен поторопиться, Доктор! - она окликнула его.

\- Эй! - крикнул он, глядя через плечо. - Я хотел бы увидеть, как ты сама попробовала бы сделать это!

\- Нет, я думаю, что ты сам разберешься, - ответила она, уклоняясь от другой лопасти вентилятора.

Он прошел мимо последнего и нажал на рычаг. Роза с облегчением отметила, что на этот раз обратного отсчета не было. Вскоре вентиляторы замедлились, раскаленный жар ушел из помещения.   
Доктор вернулся к ней, сверкая голубыми глазами цвета льда. Она бросилась на него, как только он достиг платформы, и на этот раз он не колебался, взяв ее на руки. Они крепко держали друг друга мгновение, прежде чем он отстранился, посмотрев ей в лицо.

\- Ты была фантастической, - сказал он искренне.

\- Да, удерживая рычаг, - сказала она со смехом. - Грязная работа, но кто-то должен это делать.

Он улыбнулся ей, отпустив ее, но схватил за руку и вытащил из комнаты.

Вернувшись в "Манчестер люкс", Роуз быстро огляделась. Там была Джеб с ее спутниками, живая и здоровая, а не пепел в вентиляционной шахте. Moкс из Балхоон тоже был все-еще жив, хотя выглядел по общему признанию опаленным и в неудобстве. Роза вздохнула с облегчением.

\- Вы в порядке?- Спросила Джеб, спеша к ним.

\- Да, у нас все хорошо, - сказал ей Доктор, а Роуз кивнула. - Я полон мыслей, - продолжил он, отпуская руку Роуз и начиная ходить по комнате. - Я кое с чем не согласен. Мысль номер один - телепортация при пяти тысячах градусов требует какого-то питания. Мысль номер два - этот канал питания должен быть спрятан поблизости. 

Он подошел к страусиному яйцу и разбил его, раскрывая телепортационный блок питания. Он поднял его и встал рядом с Роуз. 

\- Мысль номер три - если ты такой же смышленый, как я, то поток телепортации может быть обращен вспять.

Он покрутил передатчик, и Кассандра появилась перед ними, по-видимому, в середине злорадствования. 

\- Ах, вы бы видели их маленькие инопланетные лица, - говорила она, смеясь. Затем она замолкла и заметила, где она была. - Ой.

\- Последний человек, - усмехнулся Доктор.

\- Итак… ты прошел мой маленький тест, - сказала Кассандра, пытаясь выбраться из ситуации. - Браво. Это дает тебе право вступать в э… человеческий клуб.

\- Кто-то умер, Кассандра, - сказал он ей твердо. - Ты убила его. Ты пыталась убить всех людей здесь.

\- Это зависит от вашего определения "люди", - пренебрежительно сказала Кассандра. - И этого достаточно для того, чтобы у ваших адвокатов кружилась голова веками. И, да, возьмите меня в суд, Доктор! И посмотрите, как я улыбаюсь, плачу и трепещу…

\- И скрипишь? - спросила Роза, пристально наблюдая за Кассандрой.

\- И.. что?

\- Скрипишь, - повторила Роуз, когда шум стал более заметным. - Ты скрипишь.

\- Что? Ах! Ах! Я высыхаю! - ныла Кассандра, когда ее кожа побледнела и скукожилась, а глаза налились кровью.   
\- О, милые боги! Увлажните меня! Увлажните меня! Где мои хирурги? Мои милые мальчики! Слишком жарко!

\- Вы сами подняли температуру, - сказал Доктор, когда на ней стали появляться красные пятна.

\- Пожалей! - она скулила в ужасе.  
\- Увлажни меня! О, Доктор!

\- Помоги ей, - прошептала Роуз, прежде чем смогла остановить себя. Между ней и Кассандрой не было никакой симпатии, но смотреть на это было больно.

\- У всего есть свое время, - сказал Доктор, холодно наблюдая за Кассандрой. - И всё умирает.

\- Я слишком молода! - Кассандра закричала прямо перед взрывом. 

Доктор долго смотрел на раму, затем быстро повернулся и вышел за дверь.

Роуз осталась в люксе, пока гости медленно уходили, глядя в большое окно. Она наблюдала за плавающими обломками камня, обломками, которые раньше были ее домом. Она спасла людей, людей, которые были мертвы в прошлый раз, когда она была здесь. Не всех, но большинство. И они предотвратили кризис до обратного отсчета, поэтому гости все-еще могли смотреть и засвидетельствовать смерть ее мира.

Но не она. Она снова пропустила это. Роуз грустно подумала о том, как _он_ себя чувствовал после того, как сгорела его планета, но сразу поняла глупость этой мысли. Его потеря была больше, намного больше, чем она могла когда-либо понять, даже если бы он сумел довериться ей настолько, чтобы рассказать ей всю историю своей жизни. Он был все-еще единственным, кто был там, единственным, кто остался сейчас во всей Вселенной, и он никогда не сможет вернуться.

Она услышала, как он подошел к ней, но не могла отвернуться от картины разрушения.

\- Конец Земли, - тихо сказала она. - Она исчезла. И мы были слишком заняты спасением себя и всех остальных, мы пропустили это. Я рада, что другие гости были в безопасности, - быстро добавила она, вытирая слезы. - Они были в безопасности, чтобы увидеть. Это важно. Но все же ... Все эти годы ... вся эта история ... Просто ... исчезла.

Доктор стоял с ней мгновение, глядя на развалины и Роза почувствовала его руку в своей.

\- Пойдем со мной.

Ооооо

Роуз вышла на оживленную лондонскую улицу. Люди проходили мимо нее во всех направлениях, не обращая на нее никакого внимания, спеша по своим делам. Матери с детьми, подростки, продавцы и биржевые маклеры ... человечество вращалось вокруг нее, все-еще шумя - _здесь и сейчас_.

\- Ты думаешь, это будет длиться вечно, - сказал Доктор. - Люди, машины и бетон. Но это не так. Однажды все исчезнет. Даже небо. 

Он посмотрел на серо-голубые просторы, но Роуз знала, что он видит совершенно другое небо, сияющее оранжевым. 

\- Моей планеты больше нет.

Роуз смотрела на него и ждала. Она видела, как перекатывались мышцы в его челюсти, один из немногих признаков для этой версии _его_ о бушующих эмоциях под поверхностью.

\- Извини, Роуз, - сказал он через мгновение. - Я солгал тебе. Раньше. Я лгал, потому что мне это нравилось, потому что я мог на секунду притвориться, что мой мир все-еще там. 

Он посмотрел на нее сверху вниз, когда она взяла его за руку.

\- Он мертв. Он сгорел как Земля. Просто камни и пыль. До того, как пришло его время.

\- Что произошло?

\- Была война, - просто сказал он, отводя взгляд. - И мы проиграли.

\- Война с кем? - Он не ответил, но его глаза имели то несфокусированное выражение, которое говорило, что он потерялся в прошлом. - А что насчет твоих людей? Повелителей времени?

\- Они все исчезли. Я единственный выживший. Последний из Повелителей Времени, - сказал он с грустью.

\- Я остался путешествовать самостоятельно, потому что больше никого нет.

\- Есть я, - тихо сказала Роза, сжимая его руку и слегка улыбнувшись. Он улыбнулся в ответ, но это было мимолетно, и быстро превратилось в расчетливый взгляд.

\- Ты видела, насколько это опасно, - сказал он через мгновение. - Ты хочешь пойти домой?

\- Нет, - быстро сказала она. - Я хочу… _Навечно_ , подумала она. Роуз пыталась придумать, что сказать, но запах чипсов отвлек ее. Прошло действительно много времени с момента ее последней пищи. 

\- Ты чувствствуешь запах чипсов? - спросила она, оглядываясь вокруг.

Доктор смотрел на нее секунду, затем засмеялся. 

\- Да, - согласился он, когда напряжение вокруг них ослабло. - Да!

\- Я хочу чипсы, - горячо сказала она.

\- Я тоже, - сказал он, все еще улыбаясь.

\- Значит, решено, прежде чем вернуть меня обратно в эту коробку, - сказала ему Роуз. - Дай угадаю, мистер _"психическая бумага",_ \- у тебя нет денег. 

Он улыбнулся шире и покачал головой, выглядя совершенно не извиняющимся. 

\- Какое же это свидание? Ладно, тогда круто, чипсы на мне. У нас всего пять миллиардов лет до закрытия кафе, - добавила Роза с усмешкой.

Он засмеялся, и они пошли за чипсами, взявшись за руки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Мейнфре́йм (также мэйнфрейм, от англ. mainframe) — большой универсальный высокопроизводительный отказоустойчивый сервер со значительными ресурсами ввода-вывода, большим объёмом оперативной и внешней памяти, предназначенный для использования в критически важных системах (англ. mission-critical) с интенсивной пакетной и оперативной транзакционной обработкой.  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BD%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BC
> 
> Основной смысл этой штуки - быть сервером для критических процессов, поэтому я не могла перевести это просто как сервер или процессор, так как суть чуть шире. Надеюсь, это вам не помешало;)
> 
> [2] pixie - фея, эльф, и собственно, пикси. Возможно, стоило перевести как "пикси", ведь Мокс Балхоон был маленьким и синим, как пикси в Гарри Поттере. Но я остановилась на обобщенном "эльф". Надеюсь, все довольны;)
> 
> *** И последнее, может, есть те, кто этого еще не знает - фиш энд чипс - рыба и картошка фри — блюдо, состоящее из рыбы, обжаренной во фритюре, и нарезанного крупными ломтиками картофеля фри. Это блюдо считается неофициальным национальным блюдом Великобритании и является неотъемлемой составляющей британской кухни.  
> Так что странность с переводом "чипсов" и "картошкой фри" не что иное как отсылка к названиям национальной кухни, а не ляп русской озвучки;)


	6. Глава 6: О чипсах и Повелителях Времени

Они добрались до забегаловки, где Доктор быстро нашел столик и наблюдал, как Роуз сделала и оплатила их заказ. 

Он не мог ее понять.

У него было чувство, что она изменилась с тех пор, как только вошла в ТАРДИС, когда они впервые встретились, но он отмахнулся от этого как от плода своего воображения, пытающегося дать ему повод пригласить ее. Теперь, однако ... он был уверен, что она была другой, когда он встретил ее у Хэйнрика.   
Совсем чуть-чуть ... но достаточно.   
Она была немного тише, стояла чуть ровнее, казалась немного… печальнее.

Печальнее?

Девушка все время улыбалась, но у нее было что-то в глубине ее глаз. Ее больших, выразительных, прекрасных карих глаз, которые Доктор на самом деле не должен считать даже вполовину настолько отвлекающими, какими он их считал.

А после - еще то, как она сказала, что остаться в живых было тяжелее смерти. 

Кто вообще так говорит? 

Ну, он бы мог.

Но она была девятнадцатилетней девочкой, только начинающей жить, и все будущее было перед ней. Она даже поладила с Лицом Бо, который, из всего, что он слышал, почти всех расстроил. У него не было особого шанса поговорить с ним, но он сказал, что Роуз особенная.

Он это знал.

Она приняла все, что увидела, она действовала быстро, даже установила связь с Кассандрой. Если бы не она, кто бы мог сказать, сколько еще людей погибло бы?

\- Пенни за твои мысли? - окликнула Роуз, врываясь в его раздумья.

\- Ты бы потратила впустую свои деньги, - ответил он, когда она села.

\- Не хотелось бы, - сказала она с улыбкой, с язычком между зубов.

Это была хорошая улыбка, решил Доктор.

\- Учитывая, что я уже плачу за ужин. - Она проткнула чипс вилкой, и Доктор рассмеялся, когда она застонала, жуя.

\- О, это великолепно. Давай, ешь.

Он послушно взял свою вилку и сунул ломтик картошки в рот.

\- Итак, это то, чем занимались все Повелители Времени? - спросила она через мгновение. - Путешествовали, спасали людей?

\- Ах… нет, - признался он, неловко ерзая. - Они были в основном... они держались подальше. Честно говоря, я с ними не ладил.

\- Но то, как ты описал свою планету.., - сказала она, нахмурившись. - Это звучало так красиво.

\- На это было красиво смотреть, - сказал он с грустью. - Но эта красота была похожа на открытое пламя… на него приятно смотреть, но на ощупь - опасно.

Что, черт возьми, заставило его сказать это? 

Что, черт возьми, заставило его сказать этой девчушке что-то из этого вообще? 

Какое ей было дело, откуда он или где он бывал?

Она была настолько открытой и честной, и уже было несколько случаев, когда это заставляло его раскрыть больше, чем он планировал.

Он собирался контролировать это.

\- Так почему Земля? - спросила она, снова врываясь в его размышления.

\- Хм?

\- Почему Земля? Я имею в виду, даже я была в состоянии найти тебя в Интернете.

Он нахмурился. Это было ... сбивающим с толку. 

\- Понятия не имею. Потому что мне нравится смотреть на играющих обезьян.

\- Окееей, - протянула она. - Но ты признаешь, что бывал здесь часто.

\- Думаю, да, - неохотно сказал он. - Я застрял здесь на некоторое время. Это закончилось работой с несколькими людьми, чтобы скоротать время. Они называются ЮНИТ. Разведывательная группа ООН. Инопланетные эксперты. Хорошие ребята.

\- Не могу представить, чтобы ты застрял где-нибудь, - тихо сказала она, но со странной интонацией, которой он не мог понять.

\- А как насчет тебя? - спросил он через мгновение, внимательно за ней наблюдая.

\- А что я?

\- Кто такая Роза Тайлер? - спросил он.  
\- Давай послушаем твою историю.

Она пожала плечами. 

\- Честно говоря, это не длинная история. Школьница из Пауэлл Эстейт, которая бросила школу из-за парня, воспитывалась только мамой после смерти отца, который умер еще когда я была младенцем. Не очень важно.

Он немного прищурился, откинувшись назад и изучая ее. 

Она наклонила голову, ковыряясь в чипсах, язык ее тела подтверждал неуверенность.

Но это была та самая девушка, которая, не дрогнув, столкнулась с Сознанием Нестин, Лицом Бо и последним человеком. Кроме того ... ее временной график был ... странным. У него было правило не смотреть на временной график своих спутников, но ее, казалось, накладывался сам на себя и завязывался узлами. Она явно переживала время нормально, но что-то где-то было искажено. 

Он не мог сказать точно, как и когда.

Это раздражало его чувства, хотя она, похоже, и не подозревала об этом. 

В ней была только одна вещь, в которой он мог быть абсолютно уверен.

\- Роза Тайлер, - тихо и торжественно сказал он.

Она подняла глаза.

\- Ты очень важна. Никогда не забывай об этом.


	7. Глава 7: Беспокойный мертвец: Часть первая

\- Держи это! - Доктор перекрикивал сигнал тревоги.

Роза посмотрела на кнопку, на которую он указывал посреди всей этой тряски, а затем посмотрела на кнопку, которую уже держала. 

Несомненно, он хотел, чтобы они обе были нажаты одновременно, поэтому, решаясь, Роуз подняла ногу и нажала ей на кнопку. 

Доктор смотрел на нее, подняв бровь в изумлении от этой выходки, и она пыталась не улыбаться, зная, что это было еще цветочками в сравнении с тем, что будет вытворять с консолью его следующая личность.

\- Это не сработает! - воскликнула Роза.

\- Эй! Я обещал тебе машину времени, и это то, что ты получаешь. Ты уже видела будущее. Давай взгянем на прошлое. 1860 год. Как звучит 1860 год?

 _\- ...как "на расстоянии в десятилетие от результата твоего фактического водительского маневра"_ , - пробормотала она себе под нос. В любую минуту его _печально известное_ вождение проявит себя, и они немного собьются с пути… _совсем немного_ …и страной и десятилетием . 

\- Звучит великолепно, - сказала она вслух, улыбаясь ему.

\- Даже - фантастика!

Он широко улыбнулся ей в ответ. 

\- Это то, что мне нравится слышать. Держись, мы почти на месте!

ТАРДИС яростно затряслась, когда пронзила Вихрь. Она приземлилась с грубым толчком, отбросившим их обоих от консоли и повалившим на спину. 

Обменявшись взглядами, они разразились смехом.

\- Черт возьми, я совсем забыла об этом, - сказала она, вставая. 

Он странно посмотрел на нее.

\- В конце-концов, я всего несколько раз приземлялась, - быстро добавила она, отступая. - Привыкаю.

\- Извини, - сказал он, выглядя раскаивающимся.

\- Не переживай, - заверила она. - Ничего не сломано. И это было весело. 

Она подошла к нему за консолью. 

\- Так, где мы?

\- Я это сделал! - воскликнул он в волнении. - Да мне медаль нужно дать [1]. Земля, Неаполь, 24 декабря 1860 года.

\- Рождество!

\- Все твое, - сказал он ей, указывая на дверь. 

В его глазах мелькнуло предвкушение, то самое, которое у него было всегда в начале приключения, когда они высаживались где-то в новом месте, становясь кем-то, кем они еще никогда не бывали. 

Она знала, что отчасти причина была в том, что ему нравилось видеть всё _её глазами_ юного путешественника - открытого новому и ко всему, что могла предложить Вселенная. 

Часть его усталости всегда исчезала из-за этого альтернативного опыта.

\- Это невероятно, - выдохнула она.

\- Ты еще этого не видела !

\- Я знаю, но, это ... есть такие моменты, да? Они происходят всё время, каждую секунду, везде. Некоторые из них важны, некоторые просто важны для людей, которые их переживают, но потом они исчезают - просто так! - сказала она, щелкнув пальцами.

\- Безвозвратно. Но не для тебя. Ты переживаешь все моменты, важные или нет, моменты, которые произошли по всей Вселенной и в ста тысячах ушедших в прошлое закатов.   
Неудивительно, что ты никогда не сидишь на месте, - закончила она, кивнув себе.

\- Неплохая жизнь, - тихо согласился он, за ней наблюдая.

\- Лучше с кем-то [2], - сказала она с усмешкой, испытывая восторг от повторения этих знакомых слов.   
Импульсивно она вскочила и поцеловала его в щеку, прежде чем выскочить в коридор.

\- Эй-эй-эй, куда ты идешь?

Она застыла на секунду, осознав свою ошибку. Она не должна была знать, где был Гардероб. Роза быстро повернулась.

\- Просто посмотреть, смогу ли я найти что-нибудь более подходящее для этой эпохи на этом корабле. Возможно, начнется востание, если я пойду так.

\- Да, хороший план, Барбарелла [3]. - сказал он, оглядывая ее сверху донизу.   
\- Это именно тот Гардероб, который тебе нужен. Сразу налево, потом направо, потом налево, потом иди прямо и под лестницей, мимо мусорных баков, будет пятая дверь слева от тебя. Поспеши!

Она счастливо кивнула и снова побежала. Роза нашла платье, которое она надевала в прошлый раз, ожидающим ее и тихо поблагодарила корабль, когда влезла в него так быстро, как только могла. Быстро, как могла, но не так быстро, как ей бы хотелось. Мода 1860-х годов, хотя и была красивой, не способствовала быстрым переодеваниям, даже с помощью машинки для затягивания корсетов от ТАРДИС.

Закончив, Роуз критически осмотрела свое отражение. Платье было даже более удивительным, чем она помнила, но оно не было "приключения-фрэндли". Бегать должно было быть болезненным. Внезапно она очень обрадовалась, что у них больше не было приключений, которые требовали ли бы таких переодеваний. Роуз также очень завидовала, что Доктор - обе его версии - казалось легко вписывался в любой период времени, в каком бы они ни находились, даже без косого взгляда в его сторону. Роза тяжело вздохнула и вернулась в консольную комнату.

\- Чёрт возьми, - выдохнул Доктор, подняв глаза.

\- Думаю, я довольно хорошо приоделась, - сказала она, слегка пригладив юбки.

\- Ты выглядишь прекрасно, - сказал он.

\- Учитывая, что я человек, - поддразнила она с усмешкой. Он просто смотрел на нее, выглядя немного ошеломленным. Ее улыбка стала шире. Не часто она видела Доктора безмолвным. 

\- И ты тоже переоделся. Новый джемпер?

\- Да, - радостно сказал он, вытряхнув себя из ступора. - Это все, что мне было нужно. Этот образ вне времени, ты знаешь.

\- О, я знаю, - сказала она с гримасой. - Если бы всем нам так везло. Ну, ладно тогда, - сказала она, смеясь и бросаясь к нему, хватая за руку, чтобы потащить к дверям. Он споткнулся, добежав до двери за ней.

Роуз вышла, наслаждаясь ощущением настоящего снега под ногами. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как она могла испытать это. Чуть-чуть выйдя, она повернулась к Доктору с сияющей улыбкой. Он улыбнулся в ответ, взволнованный тем, что она была так счастлива.

\- Готова? - спросил Доктор, подходя к ней и предлагая свою руку. Она приняла его предложение, слегка прислонившись, чтобы уловить запах кожи.   
Она кивнула и ухмыльнулась, язык немного показался между зубов.  
\- Вот и мы! История!

oOoOo

Они прогуливались несколько минут, пока Роуз пьянела от счастья от достопримечательностей вокруг нее. Немного провинциальное окружение, кареты, колядники ... Роуз чувствовала себя комфортно здесь, с Доктором, как не чувствовала годами. Она знала, что это не продлится долго, но была полна решимости наслаждаться этим, пока это было возможно.

Доктор отошел, чтобы получить газету, и Роуз последовала за ним. Она увидела, как его лицо упало, когда он понял, где они на самом деле, но она просто улыбнулась.

\- Я немного ошибся в полете, - признался он.

\- Мне все равно, - ответила она.

\- Это не 1860, это 1869.

\- Мне все равно, - повторила она.

\- И это не Неаполь.

\- _Мне все равно_ , - сказала она снова.

\- Это Кардифф, - закончил он, сложив газету и демонстративно избегая ее взгляда.

\- Блестяще, - сказала она с яркой улыбкой.

Он остановился и уставился на нее.

\- В самом деле? - спросил он с недоверием. - Блестяще? _Кардифф?_

\- Ой, не скандаль, - сказала она ему.  
\- Великие вещи произойдут однажды в Кардиффе, вот увидишь.

Он оглянулся на мгновение, затем улыбнулся. 

\- Ты милая, когда бредишь, ты знаешь это?

Они снова пошли гулять, но вскоре услышали крик из постройки неподалеку. Доктор остановился на мгновение, глядя на здание.

\- Вот это мне больше нравится, - сказал он с усмешкой, выбрасывая газету.

Он побежал в сторону заварушки, а Роза закатила глаза.

\- И вот начинается бег, - пробормотала она, поднимая юбки, чтобы бежать за ним.

Они пробирались сквозь толпу, выбегающую из театра, чтобы увидеть, как призрак пролетел над балконами.

\- Фантастика, - пробормотал Доктор, прежде чем выбежать на сцену, чтобы поговорить с мужчиной там. _Ах, Диккенс_ , - подумала Роуз, радостно глядя на мужчину, прежде чем снова обратить свое внимание на людей, которые сейчас пытаются вытащить мертвую женщину со своего места. Она хотела быстро добраться до них, надеясь как-нибудь получить фору во всей этой ситуации.

\- Доктор! - она позвала. - Я иду за ними!

\- Будь осторожна! - крикнул он в ответ, когда она выбежала из театра.

\- Гвинет! - окликнула Роуз, увидев их снаружи. - Гвинет, нам нужно поговорить об этом.

\- Что? - женщина вскрикнула, быстро оборачиваясь. - Кто ты? Как ты ...

\- Нет времени, - быстро сказала Роза, опираясь на катафалк, немного запыхавшись. Серьезно, ей действительно нужно было вернуть часть своей выносливости. Она поклялась себе найти вход в бассейн, когда они вернутся в ТАРДИС.  
\- Эти существа, те, которые забирают мертвых, они не…

Она была прервана грубо схватившей ее рукой, прижимающей ткань ко рту.

 _Черт побери_ , - подумала она в надвигающейся черноте. _Только не опять_.

Они втащили ее в катафалк, и она почувствовала, как старик затаился. Ее разум уже затуманился, но она узнала голос, зовущий ее, прежде чем полностью потерять сознание.

oOoOo

Роуз медленно проснулась и села, чувствуя боль и головокружение. Что, черт возьми, случилось?

 _О, точно._ Ее похитили. _Снова_.

Она пыталась помочь. Если бы они могли просто остановиться и выслушать две минуты, подождать Доктора, все было бы иначе. Ну, возможно..

Роза услышала стон позади нее и замерла. Она медленно обернулась и увидела мужчину в голубом сиянии, сидящего в гробу.

\- О, нет ... нет, нет, нет ... не снова. - Она вскочила со стола и побежала к двери. Она барабанила в дверь, понимая, что даже тренировки в Торчвуде были бесполезны, потому что дверь открывалась к ней, а не от нее.

\- Доктор! - крикнула она. - Доктор, выпусти меня!

Она услышала еще стоны позади себя и случайно взглянула. Старуха теперь снова встала. Роза принялась колотить в дверь и кричать с новой силой. Она услышала беготню в холле и быстро отступила, закричав, когда почувствовала руку, схватившую ее за шею, и тут дверь была выбита _Надвигающейся Бурей_.

\- Я думаю, что это мой танец, - сказал Доктор, схватив ее и притянув к себе. Он обнял ее и отвел на несколько шагов. Роза вздрогнула, почувствовав его надежную силу вокруг нее.

\- Это шутка, - сказал Диккенс из-за Доктора. - Должно быть. Мы находимся под каким-то гипнотическим влиянием.

\- Нет, не _мы,_ \- мрачно сказал Доктор. - Мертвецы ходят. 

Затем он улыбнулся Роуз.   
\- Привет!

\- Привет, - сказала она с улыбкой.  
\- Рада видеть тебя, Чарли, - добавила она через плечо.  
Диккенс удивленно улыбнулся.   
Доктор был на мгновение в замешательстве. После паузы он смог отвести взгляд от ее лица и перешел в наступление.

\- Меня зовут Доктор, - сказал он не дружелюбно трупам. - А кто вы? И чего хотите?

\- Мы потерпели поражение, - сказал мужчина, его голос имел странный эффект двойного эха. - Открой разлом, мы умираем. Пойманные в ловушку в этой форме… не можем выдержать… помоги нам.

И он, и старуха испустили странные, неземные стоны, а голубое свечение потекло из них в лампы.

oOoOo

Доктор и Роуз последовали за Гвинет в гостиную, когда Снид и Диккенс принялись складывать трупы обратно в их гробы. Она подозревала, что Диккенс вызвался добровольцем, чтобы проверить наличие признаков махинаций.

Как только Гвинет стала заваривать для них чайник, Роуз заговорила:

\- Ты не можешь открыть разлом, - сказала она быстро. - Мы должны избавиться от призраков без этого.

\- Им нужна помощь, - сказал Доктор в замешательстве.

\- Действительно, - сказала она, поднимая брови. - И убийство меня собиралось помочь им, не так ли?

Доктор открыл рот, но слов не нашел. Снид выбрал этот момент, чтобы войти в комнату с Диккенсом, и она повернулась к нему:

\- А ты! - прикрикнула Роуз. - Я пыталась помочь вам. И что ты делаешь? Хватаешь меня и лишаешь чувств, прежде чем бросить в катафалк с трупом? Это, по-твоему, звучит как хороший план?

\- Я не привык, чтобы со мной так разговаривали, - грубо ответил он.

\- О, да, черт возьми, ты привыкнешь, - парировала она.   
Раньше она злилась, но теперь была просто в ярости. Потому что теперь она знала, что он знал, по крайней мере частично, о том насколько опасна эта ситуация, и охотно подвергал ее этому из-за страха за свое дело.

\- Потому, что, будто, все не было и так достаточно плохо, ты бросил меня в комнату с трупами и призраками, которые, ты уже об этом знал, были опасны. Надеялся, что они закончат грязную работу, не так ли?

\- Это не моя вина, это этот дом! - хныкал Снид. - У него всегда была такая репутация. Призраки. Но у меня никогда не было особого беспокойства от них, до нескольких месяцев назад. А потом покойнички...дорогие усопшие, - поправился он быстро, увидев оскорбленный взгляд Диккенса, - _"начали беспокоиться"._

\- Нелепость, - насмешливо сказал Диккенс.

\- Вы были свидетелями этого! Невозможности удержать бродяг, сэр! Они ходят. И самые странные вещи, которые они делают, это держатся за обрывки...

Роуз наблюдала, как Гвинет бросила Доктору два сахара в чай, и изучала ее. Она посмотрела на Доктора, чтобы увидеть, как он с любопытством наблюдает за служанкой, когда та уходила, а его разум уже яростно работал. 

Она должна была найти способ, чтобы это все не повторилось.

\- Один старый приятель, который когда-то был пономарем, почти ушел на свою поминальную службу, - говорил Снид. - Так же, как старушка пошла на ваше представление, сэр! Как она и планировала.

\- Нездоровое воображение, - усмехнулся Диккенс.

\- О, Чарльз, ты же был там, - раздраженно воскликнул Доктор.

\- Я не видел ничего, кроме иллюзии, - настаивал писатель, и Доктор сказал с издевкой:  
\- Если ты собираешься это отрицать, не трать мое время. Просто заткнись. А как насчет газа? - спросил он Снида, игнорируя ошеломленное выражение лица Диккенса.

\- Это что-то новое, сэр, - сказал Снид.   
\- Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

\- Значит, оно становится сильнее, - задумчиво сказал Доктор. - Разлом становится шире и что-то пробирается.

\- А что это за разлом? - спросил Диккенс, когда его любопытство подавило его гордость.

\- Слабое место во времени и пространстве, - ответил Доктор. - Связь между этим местом и другим. Это причина историй о призраках, по большей части.

\- Вот почему я получил дом так дешево, - удивился Снид. 

\- Истории появлялись из поколения в поколение, - продолжил он. - Отголоски в темноте. Странные песни в пространстве, и это чувство ... тени. Проходящие через вашу душу. Имейте в виду, по правде говоря, это было хорошо для бизнеса. Как раз то, что люди обычно ожидают от старого мрачного ремесла, как моё.

Доктор и Роуз обменялись улыбками.

\- Простите, сэр, но как мы можем это исправить? - Гвинет спросила через мгновение. - Как мы можем предотвратить это?

Доктор просто отвернулся и покачал головой. У него не было для нее никаких ответов.

oOoOo

Роуз последовала за Гвинет на кухню, взяв сухое полотенце, чтобы помочь девушке с посудой.

\- Пожалуйста, мисс! - захныкала Гвинет. - Вы не должны помогать! Это не правильно!

\- Не глупи, - сказала ей Роза. - Мне не привыкать к посуде. И ты заслуживаешь немного отдыха. Снид - пройдоха… он не может быть хорошим работодателем.

\- Ах, теперь это не справедливо, - сказала Гвинет, вытаскивая ткань из рук Роуз, которая, наконец, неохотно отдала ее. - Он не так уж и плох, старик Снид. Дает мне восемь фунтов в год, мисс, и это все-равно, что забрать меня на свое попечение, после того, как я потеряла маму и папу из-за гриппа.

\- Я сожалею о твоих родителях, - сказала Роза через мгновение. - Я потеряла отца, когда был ребенком.

\- Но вы снова его нашли, - сказала Гвинет с улыбкой. - В другом мире. Я, я снова увижу своих родителей в раю. Они ждут меня там.

Роуз уставилась на нее. Это был не тот разговор, который у нее был в прошлый раз. Не совсем. Гвинет видела кусочки ее измененного прошлого.

\- Вам повезло иметь Доктора, - продолжила Гвинет через мгновение. - Он выглядит таким милым человеком и явно заботится о вас.

\- Да, - сказала Роуз рассеянно, все еще изучая девушку. Затем она встряхнулась.

\- Да, - сказала она снова. - Он замечательный. Я люблю путешествовать с ним.

\- И вы так далеко путешествовали, - тихо сказала Гвинет. - Дальше, чем кто-либо.

\- Что заставляет тебя так думать?

\- Вы из Лондона. Я видела Лондон на рисунках, но никогда такого не было, - она повернулась и пристально посмотрела на Роуз. - Все эти люди суетятся. Полуголые, какой стыд. И шум ... и металлические корбки, несущиеся мимо ... и птицы в небе ... они тоже металлические. Металлические птицы с людьми в них. Люди летают. А вы — вы так далеко летели через мертвое пространство в мир, пытающийся стереть вас с лица Земли, отрезать от того, кто делает вас цельной. То, что вы видели… то, что вы делали ... все, чтобы это остановить... Чтобы спасти так многих, чтобы не разбить три сердца и чтобы не исчезнуть во тьме ... Большой злой волк ... - она внезапно остановилась, пошатнувшись. - Мне жаль! - сказала она со слезами на глазах. - Мне так жаль, мисс!

\- Все... все в порядке, Гвинет, - запнулась Роза, пытаясь ее успокоить. Она знала, что Гвинет на самом деле не извинялась за то, что пришла ей в голову на этот раз ... на этот раз она выражала сожаление и жалость из-за увиденного. - Ты не хотела, - Роуз сознательно меняла фокус разговора.

\- Я ничего не могу поделать, - сказала та через мгновение, понимая, что Роуз нужно перевести разговор. - С тех пор, как я была маленькой девочкой. Моя мама сказала, что у меня есть дар провиденья. Она сказала мне, чтобы я это скрывала!

\- Но оно становится сильнее, - сказал Доктор из дверного проема, заставляя подпрыгнуть их обеих. - Еще сильнее, верно?

\- Все время, сэр. Каждую ночь. Голоса в моей голове.

\- Ты выросла на вершине рифта. Ты - часть этого, - объяснил Доктор. - Ты ключ.

\- Я пыталась разобраться в этом, сэр, - сказала ему Гвинет. - Советовались со спиритистами, гадалками всех сортов!

\- Ну, это должно помочь. Ты можешь показать нам, что нужно делать.

\- Что нужно делать, сэр? - спросила она его, в замешательстве.

\- Нет, - сказала Роза, прежде чем он успел что-то сказать. - Мы не будем проводить сеанс. Нет.

\- Ага! - он радостно выкрикнул. - Это именно то, что мы собираемся сделать. И Гвинет будет в этом главной.

\- Ты уверен, что это самый лучший план? - спросила она.

\- Как еще ты получишь ответы от призраков? - спросил он, поднимая брови. 

\- Давай, - добавил он, потянув ее за запястье, чтобы она пошевеливалась, и жестом указал Гвинет, чтобы та шла вперед.

\- Она родилась здесь, выросла здесь, - тихо сказал он Роуз, когда они последовали за горничной. - Поглощала энергию разлома каждый день своей жизни, усиливая любую низкоуровневую телепатию, которой она уже обладала, до полномасштабного экстрасенса. Разве это не фантастика?

\- Ты уверен, что это будет безопасно для нее, а?

\- О, да. Никакого вреда только от разговора. - Он взглянул на нее. - Мне любопытстно ... ты знаешь, о чем она там говорила? Чуть-чуть о исчезновении во тьме и о большом злом волке?

\- Понятия не имею, - сказала она легко.   
\- Она экстрасенс, верно? Может быть, это что-то в будущем.

Доктор задумчиво посмотрел на нее, а потом кивнул. 

\- Да, может быть, - согласился он. Затем он обнял ее за плечи и сжал. - Не волнуйся, Красная … никакие большие злые волки не пройдут мимо меня.

oOoOo

\- Вот так мадам Мортлок вызывает их из Туманных берегов. Внизу, в Мидтауне, - рассказывала Гвинет, когда они уже сидели за столом. - Подходите. Мы все должны взяться за руки.

\- Я не могу принять в этом участие, - сказал Диккенс, вставая.

\- Что - вздор? - Доктор спросил его. - Давай, открой свой разум.

\- Именно такие дешевые трюки я пытаюсь разоблачить, - грубо заявил Диккенс. - Сеансы? Ничего, кроме светящихся бубнов и с силофоном между ног. Эта девушка ничего не знает.

Неуверенность промелькнула на лице Гвинет, и она сжалась.

\- Грубиян, - пробормотала Роза, затем бросила быстрый взгляд на Доктора, внезапно подумав о человеке, которым он будет. Хотя, следует заметить, он может быть довольно грубым и в этом теле.

\- Да, не борись с ней, - вставил Доктор. - Мне нужен счастливый медиум [4].

\- О, боже, - простонала Роуз, затем засмеялась, увидев, что он улыбается своей шутке.

\- Давай, ты нам понадобишься, - сказал он Диккенсу, который неохотно сел. - Хороший человек. Теперь, Гвинет. Установи контакт.

\- Поговорите с нами, - неуклюже начала Гвинет, подняв глаза к небу. - Вы здесь? Духи? - Роуз видела, как Диккенс закатил глаза, и она слегка толкнула его под столом, сопроводив действие взглядом, который явно говорил _веди себя хорошо_. - Приходите. Поговорите с нами, чтобы мы могли облегчить ваше бремя.   
Мягкий шепот начал заполнять комнату.

\- Они здесь, - прошептала Роуз на выдохе.

\- Ничто не может произойти, - упрямо настаивал Диккенс. - Это чистая глупость.

\- Мистер Диккенс, посмотрите на нее, - сказала Роуз, кивая на Гвинет, которая теперь была окружена голубым газом. - Это не _ничего_.

\- Я чувствую их. Я чувствую их! - Гвинет стенала, закрывая глаза.

\- Что это такое? - удивился Снид, когда шепот стал громче. - Что они говорят?

\- Они не могут пройти через трещину, - сказал Доктор, наблюдая за газом. Он повернулся и наклонился к горничной. - Гвинет, это не контролирует тебя, ты контролируешь его. Теперь посмотри глубже. Позволь им пройти.

\- Я не могу!

\- Да, можешь, - спокойно заверил Доктор. - Просто верь в это. Я верю в тебя, Гвинет. Установи связь.

Ее лицо на мгновение скривилось от боли, затем расслабилось, она посмотрела вперед и открыла глаза.

\- Да, - прошептала она.

Была вспышка света, и затем вокруг Гвинет материализовались три фигуры, самая высокая прямо за ней. Диккенс и Снид отшатнулись в шоке.

\- Великий Бог, - воскликнул Снид. - Духи из другого мира!

\- Другой стороны Вселенной, - тихо поправил Доктор, уставившись на фигуры.

\- Пожалей нас, - сказала Гвинет, чей голос звучал высоким, печальным тоном. Голос Гельта. - Пожалейте Гельтов. Так мало времени осталось, помогите нам.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали? - Доктор спросил их.

\- Разлом, - сказал голос. - Отведите девушку к разлому. Сделайте мост.

\- Зачем?

\- Нас так мало. Последние в своем роде. Мы столкнулись с исчезновением. - Роуз фыркнула в раздражении. Остальные трое посмотрели на нее, и она быстро опустила взгляд.

\- Почему, что случилось? - спросил Доктор, разворачиваясь к Гвинет.

\- У нас была такая же физическая форма, как твоя, - сказал ему голос. - Но потом началась война.

\- Война? - с любопытством спросил Диккенс. - Какая война?

\- Война времени.

Роуз обменялась взглядом с Доктором. Она знала, что это было одной из причин, по которой он стал непреклонен в вопросе того, что они помогут Гельтам. Он склонялся к мысли, что вина за «войну времени» лежит исключительно на его плечах.

\- Вся Вселенная содрогнулась, - продолжил Гельт. - Война Времени бушевала, невидимая для низших видов, но разрушительная для высших форм. Наши тела были уничтожены. Мы оказались в ловушке в этом газообразном состоянии.

\- Вот почему вам нужны трупы, - прокомментировал Доктор.

\- Мы хотим иметь высшую форму, - вздохнул голос Гельта. Роуз прищурилась. - Чтобы почувствовать солнечный свет. Чтобы снова жить. Нам нужна физическая форма, а вашим мертвецам не нужна. Они пропадут впустую, отдай их нам!

\- Нет, - твердо вмешалась Роуз, глядя на самую высокую фигуру, которая повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на нее.

\- Почему нет? - спросил Доктор, удивленный ее холодностью.

\- Потому что я им не доверяю, - сказала она ему. - Если все, чего они хотели - это несколько тел, которые лежали поблизости, почему они пытались убить меня? Есть еще кое-что, о чем они не говорят.

\- Убийство не было нашей целью, - быстро сказал Гельт. Доктор переводил взгляд с одной на другого, внутри него боролись вина и логика. - Раскрой разлом. Впусти Гельтов. Мы умираем. Помоги нам. Пожалей Гельтов!

С этими последними словами фигуры исчезли в лампах. Гвинет рухнула на стол. Роуз вскочила и подошла к ней. Она назвала ее по имени и, не получив ответа, попыталась переместить ее.

\- Позвольте мне, - сказал тихий голос. 

Роза отодвинулась, когда Доктор осторожно поднял Гвинет и отнес ее к дивану. Роза нашла фланель и вымочила ее в холодной воде, а затем положила на голову Гвинет.

Доктор отошел, задумчиво изучая девушку без сознания. Роуз посмотрела на него, молча предостерегая от попыток начать обсуждение до того, как Гвинет проснется. 

Он кивнул и отошел. 

Роуз повернулась к Гвинет, пообещав себе, что не позволит ей снова пострадать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Give the man a medal - "дайте мужчине/человеку медаль" - это мемчик, используемый чтобы подчеркнуть "важность" и "сложность" деяния, за которое собственно просят медаль. Это может быть и сарказм в чью-то стортну:  
> "- А я посуду помыл. - Да тебе медаль нужно дать";  
> и доброе подшучивание над собой:  
>  \- "кто молодец? я молодец! (боженька/красавчик/папочка и т.д.)".
> 
> [2] Better with two - два лучше одного, типа "дайте два" или "вдвоем вдвойне лучше". Не знаю. Если у вас есть лучший вариант - с радостью приму совет;)
> 
> [3] «Барбарелла» (фр. Barbarella) — научно-фантастический фильм 1968 года, снятый совместными усилиями французских и итальянских кинематографистов.  
> В рекламных постерах об этом фильме говорилось: «Искательница сексуальных приключений Барбарелла путешествует по Вселенной. Она встречается с представителями рас и цивилизаций самой разнообразной внешности и несёт им всем любовь». В действительности, этот фильм представляет собой остроумную смесь научной фантастики и эротических сцен, весьма смелых для того времени.  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B1%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B0  
> *Ребята, просто посмотрите постер! Доктор со своими шуткам ТАКОЙ ШАЛУН*;))
> 
> [4] I love a happy medium - кроме дословного в этом разговоре "мне нужен счастливый медиум" это еще и фразеологически "я люблю счастливую среду".


	8. Глава 8: Беспокойный мертвец: Часть вторая

В комнате было тихо, пока Гвинет спала, но Роуз была с ней рядом, когда она зашевелилась.

\- Тссс, все в порядке, - тихо сказала она девушке. - Ты в порядке. Все закончилось.

\- Но мои ангелы, мисс, - слабо сказала Гвинет, схватившись за руки Роуз. - Они пришли, не так ли? Они нуждаются во мне?

\- Они действительно нуждаются в тебе, Гвинет, - сказал Доктор со своего места в дверях. - Ты - единственный шанс на выживание.

\- Перестань, - прошипела Роуз. - Это не ее битва, и эти штуки не наши друзья. Оставь ее. 

Она отвернулась, когда он вздохнул, помогая Гвинет со стаканом воды.

\- Ну, что ты говорил, Доктор? - Пытался выяснить Снид. - Объясни это еще раз. Кто они?

\- Пришельцы, - просто ответил Доктор.

\- Как ... иностранцы, вы имеете в виду?

\- Да, они довольно иностранные. Оттуда, - сказал он, указывая вверх.

\- Брекон? - спросил Снид, на его лице была смятение.

\- Близко, - сказал Доктор, отталкиваясь от стены. 

Роуз посмотрела на него и покачала головой. 

\- Они пытались прорваться из Брекона в Кардифф, но дорога заблокирована. Проезжают только немногие, и даже тогда они слабы. Они не могут слишком долго испытывать свои силы, так что им приходится возвращаться в газ и прятаться в трубах.

\- Вот почему они нуждаются в девушке, - сказал Диккенс, слегка покачиваясь и разворачиваясь.

\- Они ее не получат, - быстро сказала Роуз. - Я не заставляю ее рисковать своей жизнью ради… демонов… единственное доказательство того, что они здесь не для того, чтобы причинить нам вред, это их слово.

\- Но она может помочь, - сказал Доктор, пытаясь заставить ее понять, даже когда она настаивала на том же. - Живя на разломе, она стала частью него, она может открыть его, построить мост и впустить их.

\- И рискнуть ее жизнью?

\- Она не будет рисковать своей жизнью! - с сожалением сказал Доктор. - Ты чересчур драматизируешь все это.

\- Правда? Ты уверен? Ты уверен, что она выживет, будучи проводником для, кто знает, скольких инопланетных жизненных форм, которые пройдут через ее разум? 

Доктор отвел взгляд, покачал головой и глубоко выдохнул.

\- Ты достаточно уверен, чтобы делать ставку жизнью молодой женщины?

\- Невероятно, - проговорил Диккенс. - Призраки, которые не призраки, а существа из другого мира, которые могут существовать в нашем только обитая в трупах.

\- Хорошая система. Это может сработать, - сказал Доктор.

\- Это ужасная система, и она _не будет_ работать, - сказала Роуз, вставая лицом к Доктору.

\- Почему бы и нет? Это похоже на переработку.

\- Если серьезно, ты просто _не можешь_!

\- Если серьезно, _я могу_!

Они секунду смотрели друг на друга, потом Роуз глубоко вздохнула, заставляя себя успокоиться.

\- Подумай о том, о чем ты здесь просишь, - умоляла его Роуз. - Ты просишь молодую девушку, не имеющую реального понимания ее собственных способностей, а тем более последствий, открыть разлом во времени и пространстве, чтобы стать мостом для опасных существ бог весть откуда, чтобы помочь им войти в наш мир.

\- Я могу закрыть разлом после них. Разлом растет от того, что они пытаются прорваться. Почему ты так убеждена, что они опасны?

\- Почему ты так убежден, что это не так? - она кричала на него. - Мистер Снид, как умер Мистер Редпат?

\- О, ну ... хорошо, от миссис Редпат, мисс.

\- До или после того, как она умерла?

\- После, мисс.

Доктор поднял брови, когда Роуз вскинула руки универсальным жестом _"почему бы тебе просто не остановиться и выслушать"_.

Затем Доктор покачал головой. 

\- Время уходит, - настаивал он. - Они отчаялись.

\- А с _этим_ все в порядке, правда? Боже, почему бы тебе просто не остановиться и не послушать? Что случится, когда у них кончатся трупы, а? Нет, этого не может быть. Ты не можешь подвергать всех такой опасности, как эта.

\- Разве я не могу сказать слово, мисс?- Гвинет вмешалась.

\- Ты не понимаешь, Гвинет, - сказала Роуз, стараясь быть нежной.

\- Я знаю, вы напуганы, мисс. Я вижу это в твоих мыслях. Ты боишься за меня, и ты боишься, что мои ангелы причинят людям боль. Но я не могу просто игнорировать их, они нуждаются во мне. Здесь и сейчас я знаю свой разум. Доктор, что мне делать? 

\- Тебе _не нужно_ ничего делать, - сказал Доктор, взглянув на Роуз, показывая ей, что у Гвинет есть выбор, он не собирается заставлять ее делать то, против чего она категорически выступает.

\- Они пели для меня с детства. Посланные моей мамой на священную миссию. Так скажи мне.

\- Гвинет, пожалуйста, - умоляла Роуз. - Не делай этого.

\- Я решилась. Доктор?

\- Нам нужно найти трещину, - сказал он, улыбаясь ей. - Этот дом находится в тонком месте, так что это должно быть место, еще более тонкое, чем любое другое. Мистер Снид. Какая самая жуткая часть этого дома? Место, где было видно большинство призраков?

\- Это был бы морг, - сообщил ему Снид.

\- Конечно же, - мрачно сказала Роуз.

oOoOo

Они добрались до подвала, Роуз тянулась позади группы, обнимая себя. ТАРДИС и Бо сказали ей, что не все могут быть спасены, но она все еще чувствовала себя неудачницей. Она снова спорила с ним, на этот раз еще яростнее, но они так и вращались вокруг друг друга. Она не могла заставить его увидеть, его вина и его гордость были слишком большим препятствием. Единственное реальное доказательство, которое она имела, было в ее собственных воспоминаниях, и она не могла сказать ему этого.

\- Роза, - сказал Доктор, замедляя темп, чтобы соответствовать ее. Она не подняла глаза. - Роуз, прости, что кричала на тебя. Но ты должна понимать, что я бы не советовал этого, если бы думал, что ей будет причинен вред.

Роуз покачала головой. 

\- То, что мы думаем, и что это на самом деле, не всегда совпадает, Доктор, - печально сказала она.

Доктор нахмурился.

\- Она выросла рядом с ними. Почему бы они теперь навредили ей?

Роуз пожала плечами.

\- Почему они причинили ей вред, прежде чем она поняла, что она может сделать для них?  
Доктор открыл рот, но снова закрыл его, когда не нашел ни слова. 

\- Я просто не знаю, является ли их намерение столь же благородным и альтруистическим, как они утверждают.

\- Все, чего они хотят - это шанс жить, Роуз, - настаивал Доктор.

\- Какой ценой?

Доктор вздохнул. Очевидно, они оба были слишком настроены на собственное восприятие ситуации, чтобы достичь какого-либо понимания, поэтому он позволил спору повиснуть не законченным.

oOoOo

\- Поговорим о Холодном доме [1], - прокомментировал Доктор, когда они вошли в морг.

\- Гвинет, тебе не нужно этого делать, - обратилась к ней Роуз, пытаясь заставить ее понять, пока не стало слишком поздно.

\- Роза, - сказал Доктор предупреждающим тоном. - Им нужна моя помощь. Я виноват, что они такие.

\- Война Времени не твоя вина.

\- Я был тем, кто остановил это, - сказал он мрачно. - Любые последствия этого моя ответственность, чтобы исправить.

\- Доктор, - позвал Диккенс. - Я думаю, что в комнате становится холоднее.

\- А вот и они, - пробормотала Роза.

Несколько газообразных существ возникли и плясали вокруг них. 

\- Вы пришли, чтобы помочь! - воскликнул голос Гельта. - Хвала Доктору! Хвала ему!

\- Обещай, что не сделаешь ей больно! - Роуз кричала на них.

\- Спешите! Пожалуйста, - сказал голос, игнорируя ее. - Так мало времени. Пожалейте Гельтов.

\- Я отвезу тебя куда-нибудь еще после перехода, - сказал им Доктор. - Где вы сможете построить _правильные_ тела. Это не постоянное решение, хорошо?

\- Мои ангелы, - вздохнула Гвинет, восхищенная. - Я могу помочь им жить.

\- Хорошо, где истонченное место? - Доктор спросил у Гельта.

\- Здесь, под аркой.

Гвинет двинулась к арке, но Роуз взяла ее за руку, удерживая в страхе. 

\- Тебе не обязательно это делать, - сказала она девушке снова, пытаясь в последний раз.

\- Мои ангелы, - просто сказала Гвинет, не двигаясь. Она стояла под аркой.

 _Я думаю, что она была мертва с той минуты, как она встала под аркой_ , сказал Доктор когда-то. Роуз медленно подошла, снова взяв Гвинет за руку.

\- Прости, - сказала она, по ее щекам слезы текли. - Мне так жаль.

\- Ты не можешь спасти всех, дитя, - тихо сказала Гвинет, положив руку на щеку Роуз. - Держи слово.

\- Построй мост, выпусти из пустоты, пропусти нас! - воскликнул Гельт.

\- Да, я вижу тебя! - воскликнула Гвинет.  
\- Я вижу тебя! Приди!

\- Связь устанавливается.

\- Приди! Придите ко мне! Придите в этот мир, бедные потерянные души!

\- Это началось! Мост создан! - воскликнул Гельт.  
Рот Гвинет открылся, и из него начали вытекать существа. - Она отдала себя Гельтам!

\- Их довольно много, а? - Диккенс отметил со вздохом.

\- Мост открыт. Мы спускаемся. 

Внезапно фигура изменилась, увеличившись в размерах и изменив цвет от эфирного голубого до демонического пламени.

\- Гельты придут во всей своей силе, - прорычал он.

\- Вы сказали, что вас было мало! - взвыл Диккенс.

\- Несколько миллиардов. И всем нам нужны трупы. 

Тела начали подниматься по всему моргу, когда Гельты завладели ими.

\- Гвинет ... прекрати это! - крикнул Снид.  
\- Послушай своего хозяина! Это зашло слишком далеко. Перестань баловаться, дитя, оставь все это в покое. Я умоляю тебя… - Его речь резко прервалась, когда тело, одержимое Гельтом, схватило его сзади.

\- Мистер Снид! Вернись! - закричала она, как раз когда Доктор схватил ее за талию и оттащил. Она с ужасом наблюдала, как шея Снида сломалась, и Гельт ворвался в его все еще теплый труп.

\- Роуз, возможно, ты была права, - тихо сказал Доктор. - Я думаю, что это немного не по плану.

\- О, ты думаешь? - резко спросила она.

\- Я присоединился к легионам Гельтов, - сказал Снид, приближаясь к ним с холодными и мертвыми глазами.

\- Приидите. Маршируйте с нами.

\- Нет! - закричал Диккенс, отступая.

\- Нам нужны тела, - сказал Гельт, когда трупы продвинулись. - Все вы. Мертвые. Человеческая раса. Мертва. - Доктор потянул Роуз за собой к двери темницы.

\- Гвинет, - позвал он, - останови их! Отправь их обратно! Сейчас же!

\- Еще три тела, - сказала демоническая фигура. - Сделайте из них сосуды для Гельтов.

\- Я - я не могу! Прости! - Диккенс закричал и сбежал по лестнице. - Это слишком много для меня! Я так ...

Доктор посмотрел на него и увидел дверь. Он толкнул Роуз и захлопнул ее, Гельты оказался заперты снаружи и тянулся внутрь.

\- Отдай себя величию, - приказал Гельт.  
\- Пожертвуй своей жизнью ради Гельта.

\- Я доверял тебе, - сказал Доктор. - Я пожалел тебя!

\- Мы не хотим твоей жалости! Мы хотим этот мира и всей его плоти.

\- Пока я жив, этого не будет, - мрачно поклялся Доктор.

\- Тогда не живи.

\- Оригинально, - фыркнула Роуз. Она оглядела стены, прослеживая трубы к газовым кранам. Если повезет, Диккенс вернется с тем же планом, что и раньше. И сейчас она могла бы сделать скачок. Она повернула ближайший к ней кран, пока он не был полностью открыт.  
\- Я не умру здесь.

\- Прости, - сказал Доктор, наблюдая за Гельтом и не замечая ее движений. - Это все моя вина. Я привел тебя сюда.

\- Это не твоя вина, - быстро заверила его Роза, открывая еще один кран.

\- Я должен был выслушать тебя, - сказал он. - Ты была права все это время. Я не должен был позволять ей…

\- Перестань, - перебила она его. Он остановился и уставился на нее. Она продолжала кашлять, прежде чем продолжить. 

\- Они сыграли на твоей симпатии и вине. Ты хотел им помочь, и они использовали это, чтобы обмануть тебя. Это не значит, что они добьются успеха. Не без боя, да?

\- Да.  
Вместе?

\- Да! - Она провела своими пальцами по его, и он сжал их. - Я так рад, что встретил тебя, - сказал он, улыбаясь ей.

\- Я тоже, - сказала она, улыбаясь ему.  
Затем она снова закашлялась и покачнулась на него.

Он посмотрел на нее с беспокойством, а затем принюхался к воздуху.  
\- Что это? Газ?

\- Доктор! - Диккенс закричал, врываясь в комнату. - Погасите пламя, включите газ! Это заполнит комнату, сейчас!

\- Блестяще, - закричал Доктор, когда духи, не обладающие телами, начали кричать. _\- Газ_!  
Роуз тяжело закашляла, и он застыл, частички вставали на место. 

\- Как долго ты вдыхала это? - он требовательно спросил, в ужасе.  
Роза лишь покачала головой.

\- Я прав, Доктор? - окликнул Диккенс.  
\- Эти существа газообразны!

\- Заполните комнату газом, и он вытянет их из хозяина. Высосет их в воздух, как яд из раны!

\- Я надеюсь ... о, Господи ... - Он остановился, когда трупы повернулись и нацелились на него. - Я надеюсь, что эта теория будет подтверждена в ближайшее время. Если не сразу.

\- Нужно больше! - Доктор закричал, потянув за трубу и выбивая ее из стены. Гельты закричали и отпустили тела, всасываясь в газ.

Доктор быстро вытащил Роуз из клетки и наклонился, чтобы взглянуть на нее. Она попыталась сосредоточиться на нем, но веки тяжелели. 

\- Роза, оставайся со мной, давай же, - прошептал он, когда она на него упала.

\- Чарльз, убери ее отсюда, сейчас же! - он взревел. - Я должен остановить это.

Она слышала, как Диккенс что-то говорил, но это было не четким, и она потеряла сознание.

oOoOo

\- Роза? Роза! Очнись! Давай, Роза ...

Роуз застонала и зашевелилась, подняв руку к своей больной голове. У нее кружилась голова, всё болело, и было очень холодно. 

\- Доктор?

\- Роза! Ты в порядке! - Она была сомкнута в его объятиях, вдыхая запах кожи.

\- Сделай одолжение, в следующий раз, когда у тебя будет блестящий, но опасный для жизни план, предупреди меня, а?

\- Будет сделано, - сказала она слабо. 

Через мгновение он помог ей подняться на ноги, крепко ее держа. Она посмотрела на него, затем ее взгляд переместился через плечо на горящий дом позади него. 

\- Гвинет, - пробормотала она.

\- Роза, - сказал он, глядя ей в глаза, - прости, я не смог ее спасти. Она уже была мертва. Она закрыла трещину.

\- Я знаю, - тихо сказала Роуз, закрывая глаза.  
\- Она спасла мир. Служанка. И никто никогда не узнает.

\- Мы будем знать. И мы никогда ее не забудем, - пообещал он ей, приложив руку к ее щеке.

oOoOo

\- Прямо сейчас, Чарли-бой, - сказал Доктор, когда они подошли к ТАРДИС.  
\- Я просто должен пойти в мой ... сарай. Не на долго!

\- Вы будете с семьей на Рождество, мистер Диккенс? - Роза спросила его.

\- Не прямо сейчас, но буду. Я возьму почтовый экипаж обратно в Лондон. Буквально поспешу. Сейчас не время мне быть самому по себе. Я проведу Рождество со своей семьей и помирюсь с ними. После всего, что я узнал сегодня вечером, не может быть ничего более важного.

\- Вы приободрились! - отметил Доктор.

\- Чрезвычайно! Этим утром я думал, что знаю все на свете, и теперь я знаю, что только начал! Все эти огромные и замечательные идеи, Доктор! Я вдохновлен. Я должен написать о них!

\- Модернизировать ваши истории о призраках на инопланетян? - Спросила Роза.

\- Сначала я буду хитрым. У Тайны Эдвина Друда все еще нет конца. Возможно, убийца не был дядей мальчика. Возможно, он не был с этой земли. Тайна Эдвина Друда и Синих Элементалей. Я могу нести слово! Рассказать правду!

\- Удачи с этим. Приятно было познакомиться, - сказал Доктор, пожимая руку Диккенсу. - Фантастика.

\- Пока, Чарли. И, спасибо, - сказала ему Роза искренне. - Это действительно было приятно. 

Она поцеловала его в щеку.

\- О, моя дорогая, - запнулся он, ошеломленный. - Как современно. Спасибо, но я не понимаю, каким образом это _до свидания_? Куда ты идешь?

\- Ты увидишь. В сарай, - сказал Доктор, поворачиваясь к ТАРДИС и открывая дверь.

\- О, моя душа, - сказал Диккенс. - Доктор, с вами это одна загадка за другой. Но после всех этих откровений есть одна загадка, которую ты до сих пор не объяснил. Ответь мне вот что: кто ты?

\- Просто друг, - сказал Доктор через мгновение. - Проходил мимо.

\- Но у вас есть такие знания о будущем, - сказал Диккенс. - Я не хочу навязываться вам, но я должен вас спросить. Мои книги, Доктор… их будут читать?

\- О да!

\- Как долго?

\- Всегда!

Диккенс гордо улыбнулся.

\- Да. Сарай. Давай, Роуз.

\- В... в коробку? - Диккенс запнулся, когда они оба повернулись, чтобы уйти.  
\- Вы оба?

\- Спокойно, Чарли-мальчик, - проворчал Доктор. - До встречи!

\- Он никогда не расскажет эту историю, правда? - Роза сказала, когда они подошли к консоли.

\- Он умрет, когда, в следующем году?

\- Да, - сказал Доктор, переключая экран на внешнюю камеру. - Через неделю наступит 1870 год. Год, когда он умрет.

\- Но ты ... ты вернул его к жизни, - сказала Роуз, наблюдая за мужчиной на улице. 

\- Посмотри, насколько он счастлив.

\- Это сделал не только я, - сказал Доктор, глядя на нее сверху вниз. 

\- Но ты права. Сейчас он живее, чем когда-либо, старый мальчик Чарли. Давай сделаем ему последний сюрприз.

Доктор нажал кнопку и двигатели заскрипели. Они смотрели, как лицо Диккенса расцвело в удивлении и смехе.

\- О, Доктор, - быстро сказала Роуз. - Счастливого Рождества.

Он повернул голову и на мгновение уставился на нее, прежде чем улыбнуться. 

\- Счастливого Рождества, Роза Тайлер.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Холо́дный дом» (англ. Bleak House) — девятый роман Чарльза Диккенса (1853), который открывает период художественной зрелости писателя.  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A5%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9_%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BC


	9. Глава 9: Дурные сны

Доктор громко чертыхнулся, когда жидкие связи, которые он пытался подтянуть, внезапно заискрили, обжигая пальцы.

\- Прекрасно! - кричал он на упрямый корабль. - Хочешь оставаться такой, хорошо! Посмотрим, буду ли я пытаться тебя починить еще раз!

ТАРДИС загудела вокруг, добавив раздраженный гул в его голове для акцента, но он только закатил глаза, когда сунул свою звуковую отвертку обратно в карман кожаной куртки, прежде чем выйти из консольной комнаты.

Он знал, почему корабль был раздражен - она имела тенденцию раздражаться, когда он начинал делать слишком много ненужных ремонтов, и не собиралась позволять ему использовать ее как отвлечение. Но когда он бродил по коридорам, он становился все более раздраженным, поскольку мысли, которых он пытался избежать, снова приходили ему на ум.

Он был Доктором, самым последним из Повелителей Времени, с мозгами размером с планету и молниеносным мышлением. Он был одним из самых могущественных существ во Вселенной. Он помнил все, видел все, знал _все_ , что нужно было знать о Вселенной и как она работает...

Но девятнадцатилетняя девочка видела то, чего не видел он. И она боролась с ним, чтобы он просто остановился и послушал. И после, когда его эго и скрытая вина были громче его инстинктов, когда он унижал ее и пытался поставить на место, когда он сказал ей, что она ошибалась, потому что не хотел думать, что она была права... она все-еще осталась. Она рисковала всем, чтобы остаться с ним в этом идиотском подземелье, чуть не задохнулась, пытаясь спасти их ...

И она была так тиха, когда он нашел ее на улице, лежащей на снегу. Она ощущалась такой маленькой и хрупкой в его руках, когда всё в нем побуждало её проснуться.

Он хотел кого-то спасти, _хоть что-то_. Он хотел, чтобы разруха стала не такой абсолютной. И он чуть не потерял ее из-за этого, еще до того, как он действительно смог бы ее узнать, показать ей что-нибудь.

И он был зол ... как обычно. Он был зол, что она была права, что она видела то, чего он не видел. Он был зол, что не слушал. Он был зол на то, что участвовал в насилии, которое давало Гельтам оправдание, и был зол на то, что его заставляли делать то, что оставило ему в последствии достаточно вины, чтобы им манипулировали. И он был зол, что, хотя он почти убил ее, хотя она видела доказательства стоимости его действий, она не сказала ему _сразу же_ , что хочет пойти домой.

Она была единственной, кто мог видеть Гельтов теми монстрами, которыми они были, но она все-еще не заметила монстра в нем.

Итак, он был зол ... потому что _хотел_ , чтобы она _снова была права_ , хотя он знал, что она была неправа.

Он расправил плечи и размял шею, затем резко повернул за угол и направился на кухню. Чай и банан, вот что ему нужно. Тогда, возможно, ТАРДИС позволит ему снова поработать над ней.

Он замер, когда вошел на кухню и увидел Роуз, проглотил свои блуждающие мысли и спрятал неудобные эмоции, прежде чем полностью войти в комнату.

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил он легко. - Я думал, что ты спишь без задних ног.

Роуз слегка улыбнулась с того места за столом, где сидела, обхватив руками кружку чая. 

\- Да, не могла спать. Но чайник все-еще горячий.

\- Фантастика, - сказал он с искренним удовольствием, наливая себе чашку чая, прежде чем повернуться к ней изучающе. Она все-еще выглядела истощенной. У нее были бледные круги вокруг глаз, и лишь немного припухлости, что предполагало, что она спала, но не долго. Он слишком хорошо знал эти признаки. 

\- Дурные сны?

\- Это так очевидно? - спросила она, бросив на него взгляд и еще раз слегка улыбнувшись.

\- Как насчет тебя? Почему ты здесь?

\- Повелитель Времени, - сказал он ей.   
\- Превосходная физиология. Одно особое преимущество в том, что мне не нужно много спать. - Он остановился, рассматривая ее. 

\- Это было о Кардиффе? Гельты?

\- Нет, - ответила она, отводя взгляд. Он ждал, но больше она ничего не продолжила, вместо этого, казалось, намереваясь раскрыть смысл жизни на дне чашки чая.

\- Я сожалею об этом, Роуз, - сказал он через мгновение, глядя в свой собственный чай. - О том, что случилось в Кардиффе. Я должен был выслушать тебя. Я позволил им манипулировать мной ... потому что я хотел спасти кого-то от войны. Предположительно, ты можешь назвать это _виной выжившего._

\- Но почему же? - Он посмотрел на нее. 

\- Я имею в виду, не ты начал Временную Войну, верно? Зачем чувствовать себя виноватым за каждую жертву?

Он тяжело вздохнул. Прямота, с которым она спросила его, немного ослабляла постоянный гнев и не оставляла ничего, кроме истощения.   
Он упал в кресло напротив нее за стол, сжимая свою кружку. 

\- Ты права, не я начал это. Но я так же не помешал этому. Я проигнорировал знаки. Я даже не был дома в ... долгое время. Я немного бунтарь. - Роуз слабо усмехнулась. - Я говорил тебе раньше, что никогда не вписывался. Но потом началась война. Последняя Великая Война Времени, война двух превосходящих видов… и если бы кто-то из них победил, вся Вселенная проиграла бы.

\- Я думала, ты сказал, что Повелители Времени проиграли войну, - сказала Роуз, с любопытством глядя на него.

\- Так и есть. Но то-же самое сделали и их враги, - сказал он, уставившись в пространство, вспоминая. - Все проиграли. Война превратилась в ад. Деградация Скаро, Орда Травести, Дитя Кошмара, Король "Мог-бы-был" [1], со своей армией "может-буток" и "никогда-не-буток". 

Он встряхнулся. 

\- Итак, я покончил с этим. За границей всего этого я покончил с войной. Убил всех. Сожег моих друзей и моих врагов. Теперь все исчезло.

\- Мне жаль, - тихо сказала она, протягивая свою руку через стол и касаясь тыльной стороны одной из его ладоней. Он посмотрел на ее руку, затем поднял глаза. Он не видел ни одного приговора, которые он ожидал увидеть в ее глазах. И это было даже не сожаление. Это была просто грусть, сочувствие и понимание, на которые она не должна была быть способна. На мгновение ему захотелось повернуть ладонь, схватить ее за руку и держаться всем, чем он был и чего он стоил, просто чтобы привязаться к человеку, который был готов _понять_.

Но она не понимала. Она не могла. Если бы она действительно слушала, она бы убежала в другом направлении, как ей, вероятно, и следует сделать. 

Он откинулся назад со своей кружкой, вне ее досягаемости. Роуз смотрела на него еще секунду, прежде чем прочистить горло и потянуть руку назад.

\- Подожди-ка, но у тебя же есть _машина времени_ , - сказала она.  
\- Ты не можешь просто вернуться? Посетить свой мир до всего этого?

Он покачал головой. 

\- Все дело во времени. Никто не войдет, никто не выйдет, никогда.

\- Тогда это сложновато, да, - призналась она. Мгновение она молчала, кружа содержимое своей кружки.

\- Так это то, о чем твои дурные сны, Доктор? - спросила она наконец.

\- О, после девятисот лет мне хватает всего, что может присниться, - сказал он с горькой улыбкой. - Слава богу, мне не нужно так много спать, как тебе. Даже не глядя на то, как сильно я ненавижу тратить половину своей жизни в постели.

\- Девятьсот лет? - спросила она. - Шутки в сторону? Тебе _девятьсот_ лет?

\- Да, - сказал он, его улыбка смягчилась чем-то настоящим, хотя и позабытым.

Она отвернулась, представляя это расстояние.

\- Это ... адская разница в возрасте, - сказала она со смехом.

\- Да, наверное, так и есть, - согласился он. И остановился, наблюдая за ней. - Так о чем был твой сон?

\- Не имеет значения, - пренебрежительно сказала она. - Это был просто сон, верно?

Она встала и поставила кружку в раковину. 

\- Думаю, я готова к еще одной попытке сна. О, но я хотела спросить ... как ты считаешь, мы могли бы как-нибуть зайти к моей маме? Я имею в виду, она должна, по крайней мере, знать, что я ушла на некоторое время, ну и после последних дней ...

\- Да, - сказал он, кивнув. - Поспи немного, а потом я верну нас в твой сегодняшний Лондон, чтобы ты заглянула к ней.

\- Спасибо, Доктор, - сказала она. - За все.

Он кивнул и помахал ей, когда она ушла в свою комнату. Он посидел еще минуту с чаем, вспоминая разговор и девушку. Он рассказал ей больше, чем хотел, о войне, о разрушении, которое он нанес ... и она ответила сочувствием. И как бы неправильно это ни было, пожары, которые он держал внутри, те, которые так долго сжигали его заживо, были слегка смягчены этим.

\- Спи спокойно, Роза Тайлер, - тихо сказал он в пустой комнате. - Сладких снов.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Король Мог-бы-был - (спасибо русской озвучке Конца Времени:часть вторая) - я хз вообще, кто это и как правильно это перевести, но возможно этот Король - это Дедушка Парадоксов и основатель Фракции Парадоксов. Если это он и вы это точно знаете - напишите мне, я буду рада исправить это.  
> Ссылка на статью о Фракции Парадоксов на всякий случай https://tardis.fandom.com/ru/wiki/%D0%A4%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%86%D0%B8%D1%8F_%D0%9F%D0%B0%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BE%D0%BA%D1%81


	10. Глава 10: Пришельцы в Лондоне: Часть первая

Роуз вышла из ТАРДИС и глубоко вздохнула. Она вернулась. Вернуться в ее мир. Реальный мир. Тот, где она должна была существовать, _предназначалась_ , чтобы встретиться с Доктором и увидеть звезды.

Она оглянулась и обнаружила, что вышеназванный Доктор следовал за ней, прислонившись к дверному косяку и скрестив руки.

\- Как долго меня не было? - Роза спросила Доктора.

\- Около двенадцати часов, - сообщил он ей.

Роуз подняла бровь. 

\- Ты уверен?

\- Конечно, я уверен, - сказал он, нахмурившись.

\- Только мы должны были быть в 1860-м году в Неаполе, верно?- спросила она с усмешкой. - Немножко ошибся ...

\- Эй!

Она рассмеялась над его оскорбленным видом, который немедленно смягчился, когда он и сам засмеялся.

\- Хорошо, я не буду долго, - сказала она ему. - Я просто увижу свою маму. Удостоверюсь, что она не начала прочёсывать окрестности.

\- Что ты собираешься сказать ей?

\- Я не знаю, - задумчиво сказала она.   
\- Я думаю, что конец света и Рождество 1869 года будут немного вне ее зоны комфорта. 

Она улыбнулась, когда Доктор фыркнул. 

\- Я просто скажу ей, что была с приятелем. До скорой встречи. Не исчезай, - добавила она через плечо.

\- Не мечтал бы об этом, - тихо сказал он, когда она ушла.

oOoOo

\- Я вернулась! - Позвала Роза, когда вошла в квартиру. - Я знаю, что это было долго. Надеюсь, Микки объяснил все уже _давным-давно_. Просто была с приятелем. - Она остановилась, увидев, что Джеки, стоящая в дверях, выглядела потрясенной. 

\- Мама? Ты в порядке?

Джеки уронила кружку и протянула руки к Роуз.

\- Это ты, - шатко сказала она. 

Роуз осторожно наблюдала, как слезы наворачиваются на глазах Джеки.

\- Это действительно ты. Боже мой. - Она заключила Роуз в свои обьятия, и Роза оглядела квартиру, увидев стопку постеров _"Вы не видели Розу?"_ на столе.

\- Не снова, - слабо застонала она.

Доктор выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы ворваться в квартиру.

\- Это не двенадцать часов, - сказал он быстро. - Это ... двенадцать месяцев. Тебя не было целый год. 

Он переводил взгляд с одной женщины на другую, когда они повернулись и уставились на него. 

\- Сожалею.

oOoOo

Джеки позвонила в полицию и пошла одеваться, оставив им предупреждение о грядущем насилии, если они уйдут снова.

Роуз пршла к креслу, свернулась в нем калачиком и смотрела в окно, кусая ноготь.

Доктор чуть подошел и посмотрел на нее. 

Теперь она больше никогда не пойдет с ним. По правде говоря, она должна ненавидеть его. Но если, по какой-то случайности, она этого не сделает, если ей удастся действительно простить его, она никогда не рискнет снова уйти. 

Необъяснимо, почему эта мысль сделала его крайне несчастным. 

Несколько дней ее присутствия помогли заглушить крики призраков, и его беспокоило, что теперь он так сильно подвел ее, чтобы потерять.

\- Роуз, мне очень жаль, - тихо сказал он. - Я действительно хотел вернуть тебя через двенадцать часов.

\- Нет, я знаю, - сказала она ему. - Это был несчастный случай. Я просто подумала, что это все _замято_.

Доктор уставился на нее.

\- Как бы ты смогла _"замять"_ это? 

Она только пожала плечами, когда кто-то постучал в дверь. Вошел полицейский, и Доктор отступил за Роуз, когда она дала интервью, а Джеки время от времени бушевала.

\- Почему ты не скажешь мне, где ты была? - Закричала Джеки, и Доктор решил, что пришло время ему вмешаться.

\- На самом деле, это моя вина, - сказал им Доктор, шагнув вперед. - Я вроде как нанял Роуз в качестве моего компаньона.

\- Когда вы говорите "компаньон", - сказали полицейские, держа в руках блокнот, - это сексуальные отношения?

\- Нет! - Доктор и Роза выкрикнули одновременно.

\- Тогда что это? - Потребовал Джеки. - Потому что _ты_ , ты кружишь здесь - весть такой милый и улыбчивый, и следующее, что я узнаю, это что она исчезла с лица земли! Сколько тебе лет, а? Сорок? Сорок пять? Ты нашел ее в Интернете? Выходишь в сеть и делаешь вид, что ты _доктор_?

\- Я и _есть_ Доктор!

\- Докажи это! Исцели себя [1], приятель! - выплюнула Джеки и ударила его.

\- Мама! - Роуз вскрикнула, поскакивая с места, когда Доктор отпрянул, его лицо горело. - Перестань! Это не его вина!

\- Тогда скажи мне, чья это вина! - Джеки кричала в ответ, не извиняясь.

\- Почему бы тебе не подождать минутку на улице, Доктор, - предложила Роуз, когда мать и дочь обменялись стальными взглядами. 

Он перевел взгляд с одной на другую, затем кивнул и отступил в относительную безопасность " _любого места, подальше от Джеки Тайлер"_ , чтобы дождаться неизбежного.

oOoOo

\- Ты вообще думала обо мне? - Спросила Джеки после того, как ее гнев немного рассеялся.

\- Конечно да! Все время! - заверила ее Роуз. - Но ты не должена была всего этого делать. Разве Микки не сказал тебе…

\- О, Микки, - насмешливо сказала Джеки.

\- Всего один телефонный звонок, - продолжила она без паузы. - Просто чтобы знать, что ты жива.

\- Извини, - в очередной раз сказала Роуз. - Мне правда жаль.

\- Ты знаешь, _что_ меня действительно пугает, так это то, что ты до сих пор не можешь ответить мне, - серьезно сказала ей Джеки. - Что с тобой случилось, Роуз? Что может быть настолько плохим, что ты не можешь сказать мне, дорогая? Где ты была?

Роуз посмотрела на нее. Она прекрасно знала, что очень скоро _идея инопланетян_ обрушится на планету Земля, и Джеки Тайлер столкнется с некоторыми очень трудными реалиями. И к тому времени, когда она снова уйдет, ее мама будет знать, по крайней мере, в некоторой степени, чем она занималась во Вселенной с Доктором.

\- Хорошо, вот в чем дело, сказала Роуз после глубокого вдоха. - Доктор ... он не просто _кто-то там_. Он один из самых важных людей во всей Вселенной. Он путешествует повсюду, по планетам и галактиками, в разные времена и места, где люди нуждаются в нем. И он помогает им, всем им. Он останавливает то, что никогда не должно происходить, и приводит в движение то, что должно случится. Без него вся Вселенная поджарилась бы, к этому времени - уже несколько раз.

Джеки уставилась на дочь.

\- О чем это ты? Это звучит так, как будто он какой-то пришелец.

\- Да. Он пришелец из другого мира, с кораблем, который может путешествовать в любой момент пространства и времени.

\- Ты бредишь, - сказала Джеки, отшатнувшись.

\- Но я не, - ответила Роуз. - Потому что я видел это. Я видел конец света, и я провела Рождество в Кардиффе в 1869 году. Все из-за него. И я возвращаюсь туда. Так что тебе нужно найти способ принять это, и как можно скорее. Прости, мама, правда, _правда_ , но теперь это моя жизнь.

Она ждала, что Джеки ответит ей, что-то скажет. 

\- Я собираюсь найти Доктора, - тихо сказала Роуз, когда ничего не произошло.  
\- Я вернусь.

Роза нашла его на крыше, прислонившегося к низкой стене, со скрещенными руками. Она вскочила на нее, чтобы сесть рядом с ним.

\- Как лицо? - спросила она, слегка толкая его в плечо.

\- Могло быть и хуже, - признался он. 

Он взглянул на нее, затем покачал головой и закатил глаза. 

\- Девятьсот лет во времени и пространстве, и меня никогда не била по лицу чья-то мать.

\- Первый раз и сразу за всё, - поддразнила его она, смеясь.  
Он снова покачал головой, но Роуз увидела, как его губы дрогнули.

\- Так что ты ей сказала?

Роуз вздохнула.

\- Скажем так, я немного вывела ее из зоны комфорта.

\- Ты этого не сделала!

\- Что еще я должена была сказать?

Он все-еще смотрел на нее с шокированным выражением лица.

\- Доктор, все будет хорошо. Рано или поздно.

\- Роуз, просто зная обо мне, человек подвергается опасности! - простонал Доктор. - Это же твоя мама!

\- Да, и сейчас она просто думает, что я псих! - ответила она. - Но ты знаешь, это ничего. Потому что несколько дней назад я работала в магазине с такими же долгосрочными перспективами, как у кусока глины, но теперь я путешествую по Вселенной и на самом деле делаю что-то стоящее со своей жизнью. Рано или поздно она это поймет.

Она остановилась, тяжело дыша. 

Он изучал ее с осторожным выражением на лице. 

Она закрыла глаза и заставила себя успокоиться. 

\- Кроме того, - сказала она через мгновение. - Я не могу допустить, чтобы она звонила в полицию каждый раз, когда я уезжаю. И она не может снова начинать бить тебя каждый раз, когда я прихожу в гости, - добавила она.

\- Да, не хочу испытывать это снова, - задумчиво согласился он.   
\- Так ... ты все-еще пойдешь со мной?

\- Конечно, да. Думаешь, я пропустила бы всё время и пространство?

Он изучал ее на мгновение дольше, затем вспыхнул усмешкой.

\- Фантастика!

\- Нам все-еще нужно поработать над твоими навыками вождения, Доктор, - поддразнила его Роза, спрыгивая с уступа. - По крайней мере, я знаю, что не пропустила ничего интересного.

\- Что заставляет тебя так думать?

\- Потому что, если бы это было так, ты был бы уже здесь, - сказала она, поворачиваясь к нему с усмешкой.

Он улыбнулся в ответ, но затем они оба услышали трубный рёв. Они пригнулись, когда космический корабль низко проплыл над их головами, летя над городом, прежде чем врезаться в Биг-Бен и упасть в Темзу.

\- Видишь, что я имею в виду? - сказала Роза. 

Доктор рассмеялся, схватив ее за руку, намереваясь лететь к месту катастрофы. 

\- Погоди, - сказала она, притягивая его обратно. - Помедленнее, тигр. Там наверняка будут разные власти, которые следят за этим, да? Весь город будет в пробке. Мы застрянем, прежде чем приблизимся к этому.

Доктор неуверенно пошевелился, желая разобраться, но уловил правоту в ее словах. 

\- Я не смогу использовать ТАРДИС. Уже есть один гигантский космический корабль, не хочу ставить еще один рядом.

\- Даже если он похожь на синюю коробку, - поддразнила она. - Тогда окей. Мы просто должны делать то, что делают все остальные.

\- Что это?

\- Мы будем смотреть это по телевизору, - сказала ему Роуз, направляясь обратно в квартиру своей матери.

***

\- Это часть твоей собственности? - спросила Джеки тоебовательно, когда они вошли в квартиру.

Доктор бросил на Роуз раздраженный взгляд. 

\- Никогда не вовлекай матерей, - пробормотал он мрачно.

\- Нет, Джеки, это не часть моей собственности. Я не знаю, кто они, откуда они, или что они здесь делают, кроме крушения, поэтому не спрашивай меня.

\- Много от тебя пользы, - отрезал Джеки. - Какой толк от прыжков по каким-то планетам ...

\- Мама!

oOoOo

Они внимательно следили за новостями весь день. Страна была в панике из-за космического корабля и тела, найденного внутри, и ситуация усугубилась, когда выяснилось, что премьер-министр пропал без вести. 

Доктор становился всё более взволнованным, когда люди начали сыпать в квартиру под видом просмотра новостей, но на самом деле как предлог, чтобы устроить вечеринку. 

Наконец он сдался и выскользнул за дверь.

\- А куда, ты думаешь, ты идешь? - потребовала Роза, последовав за ним на балкон.

\- Никуда, - сказал он виновато при звуке ее голоса. - Просто для меня это немного слишком _по-человечески_ там, - признался он, пожав плечами. 

\- Только что _творилась история_ , а они говорят о том, где можно купить сомнительные карты пополнения за полцены. Я вышел пройтись, вот и все.

\- Нуу дааа, - сказала Роза, растягивая слова. - Значит, ты не собираешься в Госпиталь Альбиона, чтобы исследовать внеземное тело, которое только что было выловлено из Темзы?

\- О ... хорошо, когда ты это так говоришь...

\- Все в порядке, Доктор, - мягко сказала она ему. 

\- Это то, чем ты занимаешься. Хочешь какую-нибудь компанию?

Он колебался, мгновение неуверенный, затем покачал головой. 

\- Роуз, если ты действительно отправишься со мной, тогда тебе стоит провести время с мамой. Она уже немного… обиделась, и ты скоро по ней соскучишься. Я вернусь, прежде чем ты заметишь.

Роуз прикусила губу и серьезно задумалась. Она хотела пойти с ним, но знала, что ему будет легче красться самостоятельно, и ее мама, вероятно, немедленно вызовет полицию, если она исчезнет сейчас.

\- Обещаешь, что ты не исчезнешь? - спросила она, когда он повернулся, чтобы уйти.  
Он остановился и развернулся к ней, ощупывая себя по карманам куртки.

\- Знаешь, что - ключ от ТАРДИС, - сказал он, отдавая его ей. - _Давно пора_ [2] тебе его иметь. Увидимся! - сказал он с усмешкой и снова повернулся.

Она смотрела ему вслед, а затем посмотрела на ключ в своей руке. Она повернула обратно к квартире, отыскала в своей комнате дешевую цепочку с подвесками и повесила на нее ключ. Она надела его на шею дрожащими руками, облегченно вздохнув, когда он встал на место. Наконец она чувствовала себя хорошо и по-настоящему дома.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Cura te ipsum - (с лат. — «исцели себя сам») — латинское крылатое выражение. Означает призыв обратить внимание на самого себя и собственные недостатки. Также встречается варианты medice, cura te ipsum! (с лат. — «врач, исцели себя сам!»)  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cura_te_ipsum
> 
> [2] About time - англ. идиома — «давно пора» - а еще название фантастического фильма режиссёра и сценариста Ричарда Кёртиса и производства Великобритании, который в русской адаптации называется «Бойфренд из будущего» ;) Это не имеет прямого отношения к Доктору Кто, и сам фильм вышел только в 2013-м, но Девятый Доктор вполне мог его видеть;) Он же путешественник во времени;) В общем, мне просто показалось это забавным:)  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%91%D0%BE%D0%B9%D1%84%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B4_%D0%B8%D0%B7_%D0%B1%D1%83%D0%B4%D1%83%D1%89%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE


	11. Глава 11: Пришельцы в Лондоне: Часть вторая

Роуз сидела, свернувшись калачиком в кресле, и смотрела новости в месте, где сейчас было _очень людно._  
Она подняла взгляд и закатила глаза, когда Джеки выпила за марсиан.   
Она не могла не чувствовать, что Доктор был прав ... иногда они действительно были просто глупыми обезьянами.

Она снова подняла взгляд, когда поняла, что в комнате стало тихо, и увидела Микки, стоящего в дверях и выглядящего ошеломленным.

\- Микки! - воскликнула она, подпрыгивая. - Слушай, мне так жаль.

\- _Кто-то должен_ принести Микки извинения, - заметил один из гостей, многозначительно глядя на Джеки.

\- О, мам, ты не сделала этого, - простонала Роуз.

\- Это не моя вина. Будь справедлива, - сказала она оборонительно. - Что я должна была думать?

Роуз быстро последовала за Джеки на кухню. Прежде чем она успела что-то сказать, Микки начал с нее.

\- Ты исчезаешь - и к кому они обращаются? Твоему парню! - кричал он.  
\- Пять раз меня забирали на допрос. Пять раз. Никаких доказательств быть не могло, конечно же. И тогда я получаю ее - твою мать, - добавил он, ткнув пальцем в нее. - Шепчущуюся по поместью, показывающую пальцем, роющуюся в моем почтовом ящике - и все из-за тебя.

\- Я сказала тебе...

\- О, да, ты сказала мне, - отрезал он. - Ты порвала со мной, вскользь упомянула, что вернешься через год, и унеслась с Доктором, как будто это мелочи.

\- Подожди, ты знал о Докторе? О том, что он пришелец? - Спросила Джеки в шоке.

\- Мама! - Роза закричала, быстро закрывая двери на кухню и протягивая руку. - Ты не можешь просто кричать об этом всем!

\- Ты сказала ей? - недоверчиво спросил Микки.

\- Ну, да. Вся эта "странствующая" вещь не выдерживала критики.

\- _Не имеет значения_ , - усмехнулся Микки. - Потому что ты застряла здесь. Доктор ушел. Только что эта штуковина исчезла.

\- Он вернется, - спокойно сказала она.

\- Он оставил тебя. _Очередной парень_ \- вот кем он оказался.

\- Он вернется, - настаивала она.

\- Ты бредишь.

\- Я докажу это тебе, - сказала она, хватая пальто. - Мама, просто _останься здесь_ ... останься. 

Они спустились по лестнице и подошли к месту, где стояла ТАРДИС. Микки развернулся, подняв руки с торжествующим лицом.

\- Видишь? Что я тебе сказал? О, он бросил тебя, Роуз, - сказал он уверенно. 

\- Улетел в космос. Как ты себя чувствуешь, а? Теперь ты остался позади, с остальными землянами. Привыкай к этому.

\- Просто подожди минутку, - сказала она ему. - Он будет здесь.

\- Сильно сомневаюсь в этом, - фыркнул Микки.

\- Боже, почему ты не можешь просто...- Она остановилась, когда почувствовала, что ключ под ее футболкой потеплел. Она повернулась, когда звук двигателей ТАРДИС наполнил воздух. 

\- Видишь? Что я говорила?

Не дожидаясь ответа, она побежала к дверям, когда корабль материализовался, используя свой новый ключ слегка дрожащими пальцами. 

Она побежала по трапу к тому месту, где Доктор смотрел на экран.

\- Я пошел и проверил, но вся аварийная посадка - это подделка - я так и думал, она просто слишком идеальна.

\- Микки здесь, - вмешалась она.

Доктор посмотрел на нее, затем через плечо на дверь.

\- О, это просто то, что мне нужно, - бурчал он. - Просто держи свою маму подальше. Не смей делать это место домашним!

\- Ты разрушил мою жизнь, Доктор, - сказал Микки. Доктор повернулся к нему лицом. - Они думали, что она умерла. Я был подозреваемым в убийстве из-за тебя.

\- Видишь, что я имею в виду? _По-домашнему_ , - сказал он Роуз, прежде чем вернуться к экрану компьютера.

\- Держу пари, ты даже не помнишь как меня зовут! - скулил Микки, игнорируя взгляд Роуз.

\- Рики, - сказал Доктор, поворачиваясь к нему.

_\- Микки!_

\- Нет, _Рики_.

\- Я думаю, что знаю свое имя.

\- Ты ДУМАЕШЬ, что знаешь свое имя? Насколько ты тупой?

\- _Хватит!_ \- закричала Роза. 

Они оба остановились и уставились на нее. 

\- Послушайте, вам двоим не обязательно ладить, но ссоры пятилетних ни к чему нас не приведут. - Микки пробормотал что-то неразборчиво, и она бросила на него взгляд.

Доктор улыбался.

Когда она подняла бровь, он усмехнулся шире. 

\- Итак, космический корабль ...

\- Правильно! - сказал он, его внимание Повелителя Времени немедленно переключало передачи. Роуз закатила глаза и наклонилась, чтобы посмотреть на монитор. - _"Внеземной"_ был свинья, которая была модифицирована инопланетянами. Все было подстроено .

\- Значит, инопланетяне создали обманного инопланетянина? Зачем? - Роза спросила его.

\- Забавный способ вторжения, приведение мира в состояние повышенной готовности, - прокомментировал Микки, заглядывая через плечо Доктора.

\- Хорошая точка зрения! - сказал Доктор, выглядя слегка впечатленным. - Так, что они замышляют?

oOoOo

\- Итак, что ты там делаешь? - Микки спросил Доктора, который был под решеткой, возясь с управлением.

\- Рики, - пробормотал он со своей звуковой отверткой во рту.

\- Микки.

\- Рики, - снова сказал он, вынимая отвертку изо рта. - Если бы я рассказал тебе, что я делаю с управлением моего, откровенно великолепного, корабля времени, ты бы был понял хоть что-то?

\- Я думаю, нет ...

\- Тогда заткнись, - приказал он, вставляя отвертку в зубы и возвращаясь к своей работе.

\- Ну и дружок у тебя, - сказал Микки Роуз, бросив на Доктора еще один неприязненный взгляд.

\- Боже, вы двое..., - устало сказала Роуз. 

\- Он подначивает тебя. - Она вздохнула, когда Микки все-еще выглядел расстроенным. 

\- Мне очень жаль. Вот что я пытаюсь сказать.

\- Да, но я все-еще ждал, - сказал он. - Каждый день я ждал. На каждом углу, куда бы я ни шел, я искал синюю будку целый год.

\- Я знаю, - тихо сказала Роуз. - Хотя для меня прошло всего несколько дней. Путешествие во времени… расплывчато. Но я не думаю, что в следующий раз будет так долго.

\- В следующий раз? - спросил Микки. - Так ты не остаёшься? Ты возвращаешься туда?

\- Я должна, - сказала она ему, - там так много всего, что ты даже не представляешь.

\- Понял! - Доктор закричал, прежде чем Микки смог ответить. - Ха-ха! 

Роуз еще раз извинилась, взглянув на Микки, и перешла на другую сторону консоли к Доктору.

\- Прокачал радар, вернув его назад на двенадцать часов, чтобы мы могли проследить за полетом космического корабля, и вот… подожди, - сказал он, ударив экран компьютера. 

\- Давай… Это космический корабль на пути к Земле, - объяснил он, когда на экране появилось изображение. 

\- Видите? За исключением ... подождите ... видите, космический корабль пролетел как праща вокруг Земли, прежде чем приземлиться.

\- Так это прилетело с Земли, да? - спросила Роза. - Они не только что прибыли.

\- Нет, - сказал Доктор, все еще глядя на экран. - Они были здесь некоторое время. Вопрос в том, что они делают?

Он щелкнул выключателем, и изображение исчезло, сменившись на новостной репортаж. Микки удивленно посмотрел на него.

\- Сколько каналов ты принимаешь? - спросил его Микки. Роуз посмотрела на него и закатила глаза.

\- Все основные пакеты, - сказал Доктор.

\- У тебя есть спортивные каналы?

\- Да, я ловлю футбол, - сказал он немного насмешливо. 

Роуз сдержала улыбку. 

\- Подожди, - внезапно сказал Доктор, выпрямившись. - Я их знаю.

\- "Кажется вероятным, что правительство привлекает инопланетных экспертов - тех людей, которые посвятили свою жизнь изучению космического пространства", - сообщил диктор.

\- ЮНИТ? - Роза догадалась, изучая группу. Доктор кивнул.

\- Ты работал на них, - сказал Микки. 

Доктор посмотрел на него с удивлением. 

\- Да, не думай, что я сидел на попе ровно двенадцать месяцев, Доктор. Я читал о тебе. Ты достаточно глубоко просочился в Интернет и в учебники истории - там есть твое имя. За ним следует список мертвых.

\- Это хорошо, - ответил Доктор с сарказмом. - Хороший мальчик, Рики.

\- Немного мелодраматично, тебе не кажется? - прокомментировала Роза.   
\- _Серьезно_? _Список мертвых_?

\- Если ты их знаешь, почему бы тебе не пойти и не помочь? - Спросил Микки, игнорируя Роуз.

\- Они не узнают меня, - объяснил Доктор, снова приступая к делу. - Я сильно изменился с прежних времен. Кроме того, мир на острие ножа. Там уже есть инопланетяне и фальшивые инопланетяне. Мы не хотим допустить смешивания инопланетян. Я пойду под прикрытием… и да, лучше держите ТАРДИС на месте. Рики! У тебя есть машина - ты можешь подвезти.

\- Куда? - Спросил Микки, когда они подошли к двери.

\- Дороги почти свободны, - сказал Доктор. - Пойдем и посмотрим на этот космический корабль.

Но как только они вышли на улицу, их встретил громкий грохот лопастей вертолета, ослепляющий прожекторами, и приказы оставаться на месте.

\- Бесполезно, - пробормотала Роуз, когда Микки бросился бежать, преследуемый парой мужчин в форме. 

Она бросила взгляд на свою маму, кричащую что-то неразборчивое, и удерживаемая еще двумя солдатами.

\- Поднимите руки над головой! - приказал громкоговоритель. - Вы арестованы!

\- Отвези меня к своему лидеру [1]! - Доктор крикнул с усмешкой, поднимая руки.

Роза застонала. _Оставьте это Доктору_ \- приплести такую банальщину.   
Теперь она из опыты знала, что пришельцы _никогда_ так не говорили... примерно половину времени _они_ уже были лидерами.

\- Это как-то немного шикарно, - заметила Роуз, когда села в полицейскую машину, к которой их провели. - Как ты думаешь, нас арестовали или сопровождают?

\- Определенно сопровождают, - радостно сказал Доктор.

\- Случайно не на Даунинг-стрит? - Роза спросила с широко открытыми глазами.

\- Да, - сказал он ей радостно. - Даунинг-стрит, 10. Единственный и неповторимый. Как ты и говорила на днях. За эти годы я много раз бывал на этой планете, и я… ну, был замечен.

\- Теперь ты им нужен?

\- Как сказали в новостях - они собирают экспертов по инопланетным технологиям. А кто самый большой эксперт из всех? - Он улыбнулся ей выжидающе.

\- Патрик Мур [2]? - поддразнила она.

\- Помимо него, - сказал Доктор, закатывая глаза.

\- Эй, да тебе ведь это нравится...

\- А я о чём! Ллоид Джордж [3] спаивал меня до бессознательного состояния.. Кто сейчас премьер-министр?

\- Откуда я знаю? - Спросила Роза.  
\- Я пропустила целый год.

Подъезжая к Даунинг-стрит, 10, они увидели множество полицейских машин и папарацци, уже стоявших там. 

Доктор выскочил из машины, махая и улыбаясь на камеры.

\- Черт возьми, - выдохнула Роуз, выходя из машины медленнее. - Я думала, что быть наследницей Витекса было плохо.

Их ввели в комнату, где вокруг толпились другие эксперты, которых Роуз узнала из новостных выпусков. Она с удивлением осознала, что узнала одного или двух по их коллегам параллельной версии.

\- Дамы и господа, мы могли бы собраться? - обратился взволнованный человек. - Быстрее, чем мы можем ждать, пожалуйста. Идите направо, и я хочу напомнить вам, что идентификационные карточки нужно носить всегда. Вот ваша идентификационная карточка, - сказал мужчина, приближаясь к Доктору. 

\- Извините, у вашего компаньона нет разрешения.

\- Я никуда не пойду без нее, - сообщил Доктор, хватая удостоверение личности на шее. Роуз не могла сдержать теплое чувство, которое вспыхнуло в ней от его слов.

\- Ты код девять, а не она, - сказал мужчина.

Они спорили мгновение, но Роуз потеряла нить разговора, когда увидела Гарриет Джонс. Будущий премьер-министр по-прежнему была всего лишь заднескамеечником [4], но сегодня будет ее поворотный момент. Несмотря на неприятный тон, на котором они расстались в последний раз, Роуз была взволнована, увидев другое знакомое лицо из своей старой жизни.

\- Все в порядке, иди, - тихо сказала она Доктору, когда к Гарри подошел другой мужчина.

\- Ты уверена?

\- Да, они эксперты, ты должен услышать, что они скажут, - сказала она ему. - Просто будь осторожен. - Она секунду жевала губу, затем рискнула. - Постарайся выяснить, что инопланетяне могут выиграть, устроив такой сложный обман.

Доктор нахмурился. - Хороший вопрос. Я скоро уйду. Не попадай в неприятности.

\- Мне придется оставить вас с охраной, - сказал взволнованный человек, ведя Роуз прочь.

\- Все в порядке, - сказала Гарриет. - Я присмотрю за ней. Позвольте мне быть полезной. - Она повернулась к Роуз, любезно улыбаясь. 

\- Иди со мной, - сказала Гарриет и направила ее к двери. - Просто продолжай идти ... Это верно ... не оглядывайся! Харриет Джонс, член парламента Флайдейл Норт, - добавила она, показывая свое удостоверение личности.

\- Этот твой друг ... он эксперт, верно?- Гарриет спросила ее, когда они остались одни. - Он знает об инопланетянах?

\- Да,- ответила Роуз, прищурившись. - Почему это важно, что случилось?

Гарриет расплакалась, не в силах ответить. Роуз обняла ее. 

\- Хорошо, я знаю, все в порядке, - успокаивающе сказала она. - Скажи мне, где, - приказала она, когда Гарриет взяла себя в руки.

Гарриет повела ее в кабинет.

\- Они превратили тело в костюм! - она задушенно всхлипнула, подняв чью-то пустую кожу. - Маскировка для _штуки_ внутри!

\- Все в порядке, - заверила ее Роза снова, когда Гарриет начала плакать. - Я верю тебе. Это ... это инопланетное. - Она оглядела комнату, заметив _очень_ знакомый шкаф. Она взволнованно закусила губу и решила, что пришло время для жесткости из лучших побуждений.

\- Гарриет Джонс, ты избранный чиновник. Люди нуждаются в тебе, ты должна быть сильной, - приказала она. 

Гарриет посмотрела на нее в шоке, затем встала и кивнула. 

\- В общем. Нам нужно найти ... все, эти ... инопланетные технологии, причастные к этому, - сказала Роуз, ненавидя себя за то, что лгала, пробираясь к шкафу.

Как она и ожидала, высокий худой мужчина упал на пол, когда она открыла шкаф. Гарриет поспешила осмотреть тело.

\- Это же...

Помощник выбрал этот момент, чтобы войти в комнату. 

\- Гарриет, ради всего святого! Это выходит за рамки шуток. Ты не можешь просто бродить…

Он застыл, увидев тело на полу.

\- Боже мой, - сказал он. - Это премьер-министр!

\- Оооо! - закричал голос от двери.  
Роуз поёжилась, узнав одного из своих наименее любимых инопланетян. Она подняла голову и увидела Маргарет Сонтер. 

\- Кто-то плохо себя вел?

\- Это невозможно, - объявила помощник. - Он уехал сегодня днем. Премьер-министр покинул Даунинг-стрит, его увезли!

\- А кто тебе это сказал? - Маргарет спросила его с легкой улыбкой. - Хм? 

Помощник выглядел потрясенным.

Маргарет улыбнулась шире.

\- О, верно, - радостно сказала она. - Я.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] «Отвези меня к своему лидеру» - фраза из научно-фантастического мультфильма , произнесенная инопланетянином, который только что приземлился на Земле на космическом корабле, первому человеку, с которым встретился. В мультфильме фраза часто применяется для комического эффекта, в виде каламбура в подходящей обстановке, или когда инопланетянин обращающается к животному или объекту, который, по его мнению, является землянином.  
> Считается, что фраза впервые появилась в комиксе 1953 года Алекса Грэма в журнале The New Yorker. На рисунке изображены два инопланетянина, говорящие коню "Пожалуйста, отведи нас к своему президенту!"   
> https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Take_me_to_your_leader_(phrase)  
> [2] Сэр А́льфред Па́трик Ко́лдуэлл-Мур — английский астроном, автор многочисленной научно-популярной литературы и телеведущий, командор ордена Британской империи.  
> [3] Дэвид Ллойд Джордж, (17 января 1863 — 26 марта 1945) — британский политический деятель, последний премьер-министр Великобритании от Либеральной партии (1916—1922). Близкий друг Уинстона Черчилля.  
> [4] Заднескаме́ечники (англ. backbencher) — в вестминстерской системе члены Парламента, не являющиеся министрами, членами теневого кабинета, парламентскими партийными организаторами или официальными представителями, рядовые депутаты.   
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%97%D0%B0%D0%B4%D0%BD%D0%B5%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B0%D0%BC%D0%B5%D0%B5%D1%87%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%BA%D0%B8


	12. Глава 12: Третья мировая война: Часть первая

Даже знание того, что грядёт, не остановило всплеск ужаса внутри Роуз, когда она смотрела, как Маргарет расстегивает молнию на своей коже и раскрывает свою истинную форму. Гротескная зеленая штука замаячила над ними.

\- Нет! - закричала Роуз, когда Маргарет схватила помощника и прижала его к стене, пытаясь задушить. 

Она лихорадочно осматривала комнату, наконец схватила стул и ударила им по спине пришельца. Штуковина закричала от боли, уронив мужчину на землю.  
Он согнулся, тяжело дыша.  
Роуз чертыхнулась и двинулась к нему, но Гарриет схватила ее за руку, когда пришелец засветился электрическим током и задрожал в конвульсиях. 

Помощник быстро отпрянул, и Роуз помогла ему подняться на ноги, а затем толкнула его и Гарриет перед собой, когда помчалась мимо пришельца и выбежала из комнаты.

Они бежали в коридор, только чтобы их скоро окликнули. 

\- Нет, подождите! - воскликнула Гарриет. - Они все еще там! Аварийные протоколы! Они нам нужны!

\- Да, но трудно будет читать, если мы умрем, - сказала Роуз, оглядываясь в коридор. - Эта штука догонит нас через минуту.

Как по сигналу, Слитин выскочила из кабинета и рванула за ними.

Они снова побежали по коридору, Роуз петляла по мере возможности. Ей показалось, что она мельком увидела Доктора в лифте, когда бежала мимо, но не была уверена. 

Наконец, они оказались в тупике в комнате, в которую вела или _выводила из_ только одна незапертая дверь.

\- Спрячьтесь, - коротко приказала она двум другим, бросаясь к шторам. Как только она проскользнула за ними, Слитин ворвалась в комнату. 

Инопланетянка умерила свою ярость, когда комната оказалась пустой, вместо этого она стал осторожнее, пытаясь вынюхать их.

\- О, как весело! - мурлыкала она радостно. - Маленькие человеческие дети ... где вы? Милые маленькие человечки [1] ... идите ко мне ... позвольте мне поцеловать вас хорошенько ... поцеловать вас своими большими зелеными губами.

Роуз вздрогнула. _В любое время я буду рада, Доктор_ , подумала она, услышав, как снова открылась дверь и вошло еще больше Слитинов.

\- Мои братья, - Маргарет приветствовала двух других.

\- Хорошая охота? - спросил один из новых Слизинов.

\- Это замечательно, - сказала ему Маргарет. - Чем дольше вы продлеваете это, тем больше они воняют.

\- Пот, - отметил другой новичок. - И страх.

\- Я чувствую запах старшей женщины, - сказал первый. - Несвежая птица ... хрупкие кост.

\- И молодой парень , - сказал второй, - в напряжении и пытающийся угодить.

\- И созревшая молодая девушка , - продолжала Маргарет. - Все эти гормоны и адреналин. Достаточно свежа, чтобы согнуться, прежде чем сломается.

Роуз подпрыгнула, когда штора отодвинулась в сторону, и уставилась на надвигающееся существо, сверкая глазами.

\- Нет! - крикнула Гарриет , выпрыгивая из своего укрытия. - Возьми меня первую! Возьми меня!

Роуз отвлеклась, чтобы опустить штору на голову Маргарет, и уже побежала к двери, когда ворвался Доктор, выпустив огнетушитель в Слитинов.

\- Наружу! Со мной! - кричал он им. 

\- Привет, - сказал он кивая Роуз, когда она шагнула за ним.

\- Привет, - слабо ответила она.

Он улыбнулся, затем повернул голову к Гарриет и помощнику, когда они заняли позицию у его другого плеча.  
\- Кто вы, черт возьми?

\- Гарриет Джонс, депутат от Флайдейл Норт, - сказала она ему.

\- Индра Гарнеш, младший секретарь, мы встречались внизу, - напомнил помощник.

\- Хорошо. Приятно познакомиться.

\- Взаимно, - сказали они в унисон.

Доктор снова выпустил огнетушитель, и трое попятились от дрожащих существ.

\- Нам нужно попасть в кабинет! - окликнул Доктора, когда они побежали по коридору.

\- Аварийные протоколы там! - Гарриет сообщила ему. - Они дают инструкции по инопланетянам!

\- Гарриет Джонс, ты мне нравишься.

\- И ты мне тоже нравишься, - сказала она.

Доктор звуковой отверткой открыл боковую дверь, и они забрались внутрь, а Роуз закрыла ее за собой. Доктор подбежал, чтобы закрыть главную дверь, но Слитины уже были там. Подумав мгновение, он взял ближайшую бутылку бренди и угрожающе приставил к ней отвертку.

\- Еще один шаг, и мое звуковое устройство утроит воспламеняемость этого алкоголя, - предупредил он их. - Вжух! Мы все взорвемся. Так что отойдите. - Он смотрел на них сверху вниз, и они заколебались.

\- Прямо сейчас, - продолжил он. - Время задавать вопросы. Кто такие Слитины?

\- Они инопланетяне, - услужливо сказала Гарриет.

\- Да. Я понял, спасибо, - ответил Доктор саркастически.

\- Кто ты, если не человек? - спросил один из Слитинов.

\- Кто не человек? - Спросила Гарриет. 

Роуз покачала головой и подтолкнула ее. Доктор бросил на нее благодарный взгляд.

\- Итак - каков план? - спросил он существ. - У вас есть космический корабль, спрятанный в Северном море. Он передает сигнал. Вы убийством проложили свой путь к вершине правительства - зачем? Вторжение?

\- Зачем нам вторгаться в этот забытый Богом камень? - издевался один из Слитинов.

\- Тогда что-то привело сюда рассу Слитинов, - сказал Доктор. - Что это?

\- Расса Слитинов? - спросил один из них, сбитый с толку.

\- Слитины это не наш вид, - объяснил другой. - Слитины - это наша фамилия. К вашим услугам Джокраса Фел-Фотч Пасамир-Дэй Слитин.

\- Итак, вы - семья, - сказал Доктор, глядя на них под новым углом.

\- Это семейный бизнес.

\- Тогда вы хотите прибыли, - отметил Доктор. - Как вы можете сделать это на "забытом Богом камне"?

\- Аааа ... извините? Что сделает ваше устройство? Трехкратная воспламеняемость ...?

Доктор сделал паузу, неловко двигаясь. 

\- Это то, что я сказал?

\- О да, это! - сказал один из Слитинов с обвинением.

\- Ах, хорошо! Хорошая попытка. Гарриет, выпей. Думаю, тебе это понадобится, - сказал Доктор, протягивая ей бренди.

\- Сначала передайте налево, - сказала Гарриет, манеры начали срабатывать автоматически.

\- Извини, - сказал он, протягивая его Роуз, не оглядываясь. Роуз сдержала улыбку.

\- Теперь мы можем закончить эту охоту, - угрожающе сказал Слитин. - Резнёй.

\- Доктор, - быстро сказал Индра. - Дверь.

Доктор бросил на него пустой взгляд. Затем его лицо прояснилось, и он улыбнулся.

\- Увлекательная история, у Даунинг-стрит, - сказал он, переходя в лекционный режим. - Две тысячи лет назад это была болотная земля. 1730 год - она была занята мистером Цыплёнком. Он был хорошим человеком. 1796 год - это была кабинетная комната - если кабинет находится на заседании и в опасности - тогда это примерно четыре самые безопасные стены во всей Великобритании. - Он протянул руку и нажал кнопку возле двери. - Конец урока.

Металлические ставни обрушились на каждую дверь и окно, блокируя Слитинов от их предполагаемой добычи.

\- Установлено в 1991 году, - продолжил Доктор. - Три дюйма стали облицовывают каждую стену. Они никогда не войдут.

\- И мы не можем выбраться, - безапелляционно сказала Роуз. Он посмотрел на нее, затем покачал головой. Они были в ловушке.

oOoOo

Разум Розы яростно работал, притворяясь, что ищет что-то полезное в комнате. Она знала, что будет ... с Микки и ее мамой, ней самой, Доктором и Гарриет Джонс ... и она не могла сказать ему. Она чувствовала, что они спешат на случай, который стал бы намного проще, если бы она просто смогла передать ему информацию, в которой он нуждался. Это было ... обидно.

\- Правильно, что у нас есть? - спросил Доктор. Роуз тупо посмотрела на него, погруженная в свои мысли. - Есть ли терминалы? Что-нибудь?

\- Я уже говорил вам, что в кабинете нет ничего, кроме громкой связи, раздраженно сказал Индра. - Все остальное это то, что они приносят с собой.

\- Это полезно, спасибо, - хмуро сказал Доктор.

\- Итак, премьер-министр… они не могли его использовать, потому что он слишком худой, да? - Спросила Роза. Доктор кивнул, выглядя впечатленным, что она проследила эту связь. - Но Слитины около восьми футов, как они вообще втискиваются внутрь?

\- Это устройство вокруг их шеи. Поле сжатия , - объяснил он. - Буквально сжимает их немного. Вот откуда весь этот газ, из-за большого обмена.

\- Если бы у меня было поле сжатия, я могла бы носить размер поменьше, - сказала Роза, и Доктор ухмыльнулся.

\- Извините, - встряла Гарриет. - Люди мертвы, сейчас не время для шуток.

\- Извините, - искренне сказала Роуз, пока Доктор осматривал стены. - Вроде как привыкаешь к этому, когда дружишь с ним.

\- Ну, это странная дружба, - заметила пожилая женщина.

\- Вы и понятия не имеете, - сказала Роуз.

\- Гарриет Джонс, - сказал Доктор, хмурясь на нее. - Я слышал это имя раньше - Гарриет Джонс. Ты ничем не известна, не так ли?

\- Вряд ли, - насмешливо сказала Гарриет.

\- Звонит как в колокольчик, _"Гарриет Джонс"_ , - сказал он, отводя взгляд и пытаясь вспомнить.

\- На протяжении всей жизни я заднескамеечница, боюсь, сейчас не слишком полезна, - сказала она, раздраженно выбрасывая папки. 

\- Протоколы бесполезны, в них перечислены люди, которые могли бы помочь, и все они мертвы внизу.

Роуз прислонилась к столу, кусая ноготь. 

\- А как насчет защитных кодов для ядерного удара? Где нам их взять?

\- Вы очень жестокая молодая женщина, - сказала Гарриет, ошеломленная. Роуз ничего не сказала. Гарриет покачала головой. - Здесь нет ничего подобного. Для ядерных ударов нужен код допуска, да, но это держится в секрете ООН.

\- Скажи это снова, - сказал Доктор, останавливая сканирование, чтобы повернуться к ним.

\- Что, о кодах?

\- Все, что угодно, - сказал он, задумчиво глядя.

\- Британские острова не могут получить доступ к атомному оружию без специального разрешения ООН, - сообщил ему Индра.

\- Как будто это их останавливало, - фыркнула Роуз.

\- Точно, учитывая наш прошлый опыт - и я проголосовала против, большое спасибо, - заявила Гарриет, - коды были взяты из рук правительств и переданы ООН. - Гарриет посмотрела на Доктора.  
\- Это важно?

\- Все важно, - сказал он, нахмурившись.

\- Если бы мы только знали, чего хотят Слитины, - сказала Гарриет. - Послушай меня, я говорю _"Слитины"_ , как будто это нормально.

\- Ну, как ты и сказал, Доктор… семейный бизнес, - медленно произнесла Роза. Он посмотрел на нее. - Это не вторжение, это просто _они_. Но они хотят чего-то, чего-то, что мы имеем здесь, на Земле.

\- Как что? - Спросила Гарриет. - Золото? Нефть? Вода?

\- Вы обе очень хороши в этом, - сказал Доктор с легкой улыбкой. Роуз улыбнулась ему.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Гарриет, выглядя польщенной.

\- Гарриет Джонс, - снова сказал он. - Почему я знаю это имя?

Роуз подпрыгнула, когда ее телефон включился.

\- Это я, - сказала она.

\- Но мы заперты, - сказал Индра в замешательстве. - Как вы получили сигнал?

\- Супер-телефон, - быстро сказала она, кивая на Доктора. - Привилегия для часто летающих пассажиров.

\- Тогда мы можем позвонить за помощью! - воскликнула Гарриет, когда Доктор ухмыльнулся. - У вас должны быть контакты.

\- Мертвые внизу, да, - сказал он ей.

\- Это Микки, - сказала Роуз.

\- О, скажи своему глупому парню, что мы заняты, - ввплюнул Доктор.

\- Да, он не мой парень. И не такой уж и глупый, - сказала Роуз, показывая ему фотографию Слитина.

oOoOo

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет - не просто инопланетянин, но как настоящий инопланетянин, - сказал Микки Роуз по телефону. - Весь вонючий, мокрый и отвратительный. И, более того, он хотел нас убить!

Роуз услышала, как ее мать что-то кричит на заднем плане, но проигнорировала это. 

\- Подожди, поговори с Доктором, - сказала она ему, прежде чем передать трубку.

\- Это Рики? - спросил Доктор, схватив телефон. - Не отвечай, просто заткнись и иди к своему компьютеру. 

Была пауза, когда Микки сказал что-то еще. 

\- Микки-идиот - я мог бы просто задохнуться, прежде чем я закончу это предложение, но да, ты мне нужен. 

Рот Доктора скривился, как будто он только что откусил что-то неудобоваримое. Роза улыбнулась. Он взглянул на нее и вздохнул. 

\- Тебе нужно зайти на сайт ЮНИТ и зайти в их информационные архивы.

Индра выглядел так, словно собирался протестовать, но Доктор заставил его замолчать. Он снял телефон со своего уха и повернулся к столу, подключив мобильный телефон к громкой связи в центре. 

\- Скажи еще раз, - сказал он.

\- Он просит пароль.

\- Буффало - два Fs, один L.

\- Так, что это за сайт? - они слышали, как Джеки спрашивает.

\- Вся секретная информация, известная человечеству, - сказал ей Микки. - Видите, они знали об инопланетянах много лет, они просто держали нас в неведении.

\- Микки, ты родился во тьме [2].

\- Не помогаешь, - сказала Роуз.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Микки. - Пароль еще раз.

\- Просто повторяй его каждый раз, - сказал ему Доктор, затем выпрямился и начал ходить. - Биг Бен ... почему Слитины врезались в Биг Бен?

\- Вы сказали собрать экспертов - убить их, - сказала Гарриет, раздавая бренди.

\- Эта ребята собралась бы и на метеозонд, - сказал Доктор, качая головой. - Вам не нужно для этого терпеть крушение в центре Лондона.

\- Так им как раз это и нужно, - предложила Роуз. - Им нужно было переместить корабль, и им нужна была страна в состоянии повышенной готовности. Зачем?

\- О, послушайте ее, - насмехалась Джеки.

\- По крайней мере, я пытаюсь! - Роза огрызнулась прежде, чем она смогла остановить себя. Глупые подростковые порывы.

\- Ну, у меня есть вопрос, если вы не возражаете, - начала Джеки, но Роуз оборвала ее.

\- Не сейчас, мама.

\- Я говорю с ним, - настаивала Джеки. - Потому что я видел эту твою жизнь, Доктор. И, может быть, ты сошел с ума. И, возможно, ты думаешь, что это все ловко и сообразительно, но скажи мне. Просто ответь мне вот что - моя дочь в безопасности?

\- Я в порядке, - быстро сказала Роуз, когда Доктор пристально посмотрел на телефон.

\- Она в безопасности? Она всегда будет в безопасности? Можешь ли ты пообещать мне это?

\- Никто не может обещать этого, мама, - сказала Роза, глядя на Доктора. - Не взваливай это на него. Даже если бы я остался здесь, меня мог бы сбить автобус, когда я перехожу улицу. Но делать то, что правильно, и делать то, что безопасно - не всегда одно и то же. Доктор делает то, что правильно, и я.. Я собираюсь сделать то-же самое. 

Доктор посмотрел на нее, его рот слегка приоткрылся. Джеки молчал.

\- Мы на месте, - немного неловко сказал Микки, снимая напряжение.

\- Прямо там! - закричал Доктор, снова кружась вокруг стола. - Слева есть вкладка - значок - маленькие концентрические круги - щелкните по нему.

\- Что это?

\- У Слитинов есть космический корабль в Северном море, и он передает этот сигнал, - сказал он. - Теперь молчи, дай мне разобраться, что он говорит. 

Доктор остановился, внимательно слушая. - Это какое-то сообщение…

\- О чем оно говорит? - Спросила Роза.

\- Не знаю - оно зациклено, продолжает повторяться. Из телефона раздался звонок.

\- Тише! - приказал Доктор , внимательно слушая, как Микки сказал Джеки, чтобы та открыла дверь. - Это излучение в космос, для кого оно?

\- Это он! Та штука, это Слитин! - они услышали, как кричит Джеки.

\- Они нашли нас, - безысходно сказал Микки.

\- Микки, мне нужен этот сигнал, - сказал Доктор.

\- Тогда мы должны остановить Слитина, - просто сказала Роуз. - Ты не сможешь получить этот сигнал, пока они не будут в безопасности. Так что, эксперт. Что они делают?

\- О, Боже мой, - сказал Микки. - Оно снимает кожу. Оно убьет нас.

Доктор пристально посмотрел на стол, задумавшись.

\- Доктор? - Роза сказала. - Там моя мама.

Он посмотрел на нее и кивнул. 

\- Правильно! - рявкнул он. - Если мы собираемся найти их слабость, нам нужно выяснить, откуда они - с какой планеты. Итак, судя по их лицу и форме, это сужает поиск до пяти тысяч планет в радиусе досягаемости. Что еще мы можем сделать? Что знаем о них? Информация!

\- Они зеленые, - сказала Роза.

\- Да, сужает поиск.

\- Э-э… хорошее обоняние, - сказала она, пытаясь придумать характеристики, пытаясь вспомнить, что они делали в прошлый раз, а также не дать ей просто сказать ему, что _все в порядке_.

\- Сужает поиск.

\- Они чувствуют запах адреналина, - добавил Индра.

\- Сужает поиск.

\- Технология сжатия, - вставила Гарриет.

\- Сужает поиск.

\- Космический корабль в Темзе, - сказала Роуз. - Ты сказал, что двигатель воздушный?

\- Сужает поиск.

Роуз чертыхнулась, услышав крик из телефона. Она яростно думала, пытаясь вспомнить: 

\- О! Газы! Он не пахнет газами! Он пахнет…

\- Неприятным запахом изо рта! - воскликнула Гарриет.

\- Распад кальция! - воскликнул Доктор торжествующе. - Теперь это сузило поиск!

\- Просто подождите, вы двое, - сказала Роуз в телефон.

\- Фосфат кальция, органический кальций, живой кальций, существа, сделанные из живого кальция, что еще, что еще - перенос натрия - да! Это сужает поиск до одной планеты! - кричал Доктор . - Раксакорикофаллапаториус!

Роуз облегченно вздохнула и упала на спинку стула. Сдерживая то, что она должна и не должна знать, иногда ощущалось как марафонский бег.

\- О да, отлично, - усмехнулся Микки. - Мы могли бы написать им письмо.

\- Иди на кухню, - приказал Доктор. - Кальций, рекомбинированный с полем сжатия - уксусная кислота. Уксус!

\- Как Ганнибал! - воскликнула Гарриет.

\- Как Ганнибал, - подтвердил Доктор. - Микки, у тебя есть уксус?

\- Откуда я знаю? - Спросил Микки.

\- Это же твоя кухня, - сказал Доктор, недоверчиво глядя на телефон.

\- Шкаф у раковины, средняя полка, - быстро вставила Роза.

\- Дай сюда, - они услышали, как Джеки сказала: - Что вам нужно?

\- Что-нибудь с уксусом! - Доктор сказал ей.

\- Огурцы! - сказала Джеки. - Да! Маринованный лук! Маринованные яйца!

\- Ты целуешь этого мужчину? - спросил он у Роуз, поднимая бровь.

\- Больше нет, - ответила она и улыбнулась, когда другая его бровь тоже поднялась.

Они услышали громкий грохот, затем Сливина, ревущего на Джеки и Микки - затем тишину. Роуз задержала дыхание, прежде чем услышала громкий звук взрыва Слитина.

Все вздохнули с облегчением.

\- За Ганнибала, - слабо сказала Роуз, поднимая бокал.

\- За Ганнибала, - поддержали трое других, улыбаясь, когда поднимали свои бокалы.

oOoOo

Пока Джеки и Микки убирались и перегруппировывались, Доктор прислонился к стене и наблюдал за Роуз. Интересно, перестанет ли эта девушка когда-нибудь удивлять его? Прямо сейчас она тихо разговаривала с Гарриет Джонс и Индрой Ганешем, объясняя все _"не человеческие"_ ремарки, которых она избегала ранее, давая ему пространство для размышлений. Он должен был подумать о текущей ситуации ... но он продолжал возвращаться к ней.

Она была такой быстрой, такой яркой. Она сделала проницательные наблюдения с замечательной скоростью. У нее было врожденное чувство добра и зла, и она без труда противостояла кому-либо, включая его, защищая его. И вера, которую она в него имела, вера, которую она использовала, чтобы противостоять своей матери от его имени, откровенно его поражала. За те несколько дней, что она его знала, он взорвал ее работу, заставил ее потерять целый год и не единожды чуть не убил ее, и она все-еще была здесь, помогая ему, защищая его, поддерживая его без вопросов. И каким-то образом, просто ее присутствие заставило его чувствовать себя немного менее безнадежным и одиноким. Учитывая огромные масштабы его потери, даже эта небольшая разница, которую она сотворила, отличала ее от любого другого компаньона, которого он имел ранее.

У него был один верный план, последнее средство в победе над Слитинами. Он поклялся себе, что сделает все возможное, чтобы этого избежать. Он не мог потерять Роуз. Еще нет. И, конечно, не так.

oOoOо

\- Послушайте это, - сказал голос Микки по телефону. Они все придвинулись к столу, пока Микки подносил телефон к телевизору.

\- "Наши наблюдатели обыскали небо над нашими головами", - говорил фальшивый исполняющий обязанности премьер-министра, - "и нашли огромное оружие уничтожения, которое могут привести в действие в течение 45 секунд."

Доктор нахмурился. 

\- Что?

\- "Наши специалисты могут ... сбить с толку ... инопланетные зонды," - продолжил мужчина. - "Но ненадолго. Нам грозит исчезновение. Если только мы не нанесем первый удар. Соединенное Королевство находится прямо под флагманским кораблем. Прошу Организацию Объединенных Наций - принять экстренную резолюцию. Дайте нам коды доступа! Ядерный удар в сердце корабля - наш единственный шанс на выживание. Потому что ... с этого момента ... моя почетная обязанность информировать вас ... планета Земля находится в состоянии войны."

\- Он придумывает, - сказал Доктор, отталкиваясь от стола и нарезая круги вокруг него. - Там нет оружия, нет угрозы. Он просто выдумал это.

\- Как вы думаете, они поверят ему?- Спросила Гарриет.

\- Они сделали это в прошлый раз, - пробормотала Роуз. Она на секунду замерла, но поняла, что комментарий можно было легко истолковать как _об обмане_.

\- Вот почему Слитины устроили зрелище, - сказал Доктор, кивая. Роуз мысленно вытерла лоб. - Они хотят, чтобы весь мир запаниковал, потому что вы часто так делаете: вы боитесь - вы набрасываетесь.

Роза застонала.

\- Они передадут защитные коды…

\- И Слитины становятся ядерными, - закончил он для нее, направляясь к двери.

\- Но почему? - воскликнула Гарриет.

Доктор снова нажал кнопку возле двери, открывая металлические задвижки и глядя на Слитина, ожидающего снаружи.

\- Вы получаете коды, выпускаете ракеты, - тихо сказал он, излучая напряжение. - Но не в космос, потому что там ничего нет. Вы нападаете на любую другую страну на Земле, они наносят ответный удар, дают отпор. Третья мировая война - вся планета под обстрелом.

\- И мы можем сидеть в этом на нашем космическом корабле в ожидании, в Темзе, - сказала Маргарет, выходя вперед в кожаном костюме. - Он не разбился. Просто припаркован. Он находится в двух минутах ходьбы.

\- Но ты уничтожишь планету, - сердито сказал Индра. - Зачем? Что вы получаете?

\- Прибыль, сказал Доктор, все-еще глядя на Маргарет. - Это то, что сигнал излучает в космос - реклама.

\- Распродажа века. Мы превращаем Землю в расплавленный шлак, а затем продаем его. Кусок за куском, - сказала она, ухмыляясь. - Радиоактивное топливо, способное питать каждый звездный лайнер по сниженной цене или бюджетный грузовой корабль. Там экономический спад, Доктор. Люди покупают подешевле. Этот камень станет сырым топливом.

\- Ценой в 5 миллиардов жизней, - отметил Доктор.

\- Всего-лишь сделка, - ответила она.

-Тогда я дам тебе выбор, - сказал он ей. - Покинь эту планету, или я остановлю тебя. 

\- Что - _ты_...? - Маргарет сказала, смеясь вместе с остальной частью Слитинов. - Будучи в ловушке в своей коробке?

\- Да, - сказал он мрачно, сверкая глазами. - _Я_.

Он закрыл металлические ставни перед ней и Роуз вздрогнула.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] в оригинале "humeykins" - возможно что-то типа звукоподражания "хьюмэн кайндс". Адекватного перевода не нашла.  
> [2] born in the dark - "родится" из неведения, (мб просветиться?:) Кажется, это способ Доктора сказать Микки - "да ты просвещенный, блин." Естественно, с сарказмом.


	13. Глава 13: Третья мировая война: Часть вторая

Роуз внимательно следила за Доктором, пока Гарриет, Микки и Индра пытались придумать способы остановить Слитинов. 

Он прислонился к стене, глубоко задумавшись. Она знала, о чем он думает, и знала, как ему больно. 

\- Есть ли выход из этого, Доктор? - тихо спросила она.

Он долго смотрел на нее.

\- Всегда был выход, - сказал он наконец.

\- Тогда почему бы нам не использовать его?

\- Потому что я не знаю, смогу ли я защитить тебя, - хрипло признался он.

\- Не смей, - закричала Джеки по телефону, услышав его. - Что бы это ни было, не смей.

\- В том-то и дело, - сказал он, наклонившись. - Если я не посмею, все умрут.

\- Сделай это, - спокойно сказала Роза.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, что это такое, - сказал Доктор, уставившись на нее. - Ты бы просто позволила мне?

\- Да.

\- Пожалуйста, Доктор. Пожалуйста! - Джеки умоляла, пока Доктор продолжал смотреть в глаза Роуз. - Она моя дочь, она просто ребенок!

\- Она _не просто что-то_ , - тихо сказал он. - Но это моя жизнь, Джеки, сказал он громче. - Это не весело, это не умно, это просто встать и принять решение, потому что никто не будет.

\- Тогда чего ты ждешь? - спросила его Роза.

Он снова посмотрел на нее, и Роуз видела боль в его глазах. 

\- Я мог бы спасти мир, но потерял тебя.

\- Есть то, что правильно, и есть то, что безопасно, - напомнила ему Роза, грустно улыбаясь. - Это даже не реальный выбор, не так ли? 

Он продолжал смотреть на нее, выглядя разорванным в клочья.

\- Только это не ваше решение, Доктор, - сказала Гарриет через мгновение. Доктор повернулся к ней. - Оно мое.

\- И кто ты, черт возьми? - Джеки сердито кричала.

\- Гарриет Джонс, депутат от Флайдейл Норт, - сказала Гарриет. Роуз была удивлена, что она не попыталась показать значок телефону.   
\- Единственный избранный представитель в этой комнате, выбранный людьми, для людей и от имени людей, я командую вам. Сделайте это.

Доктор посмотрел на нее на мгновение, затем перевел взгляд на младшего секретаря. - А ты, Индра Ганеш?

\- Я поддерживаю своего избранного чиновника, - твердо сказал он, заставляя Гарриет стоять с гордостью.

Доктор посмотрел на Роуз и улыбнулся.

\- Так как же мы выберемся? - спросила она, обойдя стол, чтобы встать рядом с ним, когда он перебирал чрезвычайные протоколы.

\- Мы не будем, - сказал он ей. - Мы остаемся здесь. Микки, тебе придется пройти через сайт UNIT к Королевскому флоту. Используй пароль "буффало" , он отменяет все.

\- Вошел, - сказал Микки через мгновение. - Вот оно… H.M.S. Taurean, подводная лодка класса Трафальгар, в 10 милях от побережья Плимута.

\- Верно, - сказал Доктор. - Нам нужно выбрать ракету.

\- Мы не можем послать ядерную, - напомнил ему Микки. - У нас нет защитных кодов.

\- Нам это не нужно, все, что нам нужно, это обычная ракета. Какая первая категория?

\- Суб Гарпун, UGM84A.

\- Эта хороша. Выбери, - проинструктировал Доктор. Он сделал паузу и глубоко вздохнул. - Готов к этому?

\- Да, - сказал Микки.

\- Микки Идиот ... мир в твоих руках, - сказал Доктор, выпрямляясь. - Огонь.

\- Насколько они прочны? - Спросила Гарриет, постукивая по стальным ставням.

\- Не достаточно прочны, - ответил он. - Создано для короткой атаки, но ничего такого мощного. - Он оглянулся и наконец заметил, что Роуз вытаскивает вещи из шкафа. - Что делаешь?

\- Делаю выбор, - сказала она ему. - Мы не умрем. Мы выберемся с помощью этого.

\- Каков твой план? - Спросила Гарриет, торопясь помочь ей.

\- Это похоже на то, что говорят о землетрясениях, - сказала Роуз. - Вы можете пережить их, стоя под дверной рамой. Этот шкаф маленький, поэтому он крепкий. Иди сюда, младший секретарь, ты тоже можешь помочь.

\- Роза Тайлер, ты фантастическая! - радостно сказал Доктор.

\- Оно на радарах, - вмешался Микки. - Противоударная защита 556.

\- Останови их от перехвата, - сказал ему Доктор, снимая телефон с динамика и направляясь к шкафу.

\- Я делаю это сейчас.

\- Хороший мальчик.

\- 556 нейтрализован.

\- Доктор, давай, - сказала Роза.

Они забрались в шкаф и собрались в углу вместе с Доктором и Гарриет посередине, а Роуз и Индра по обе стороны.

\- Роза...

\- Доктор, то, что ты хочешь сказать, может подождать, пока мы не выживем, потому что мы собираемся выжить, - яростно сказала она.

\- Ты очень странная девушка, Роуз, - сказала Гарриет. Роуз только усмехнулась. Гарриет глубоко вздохнула.

\- Приятно было познакомиться, Доктор, Роуз, - сказал Индра. - Мисс Джонс ... было приятно работать с вами.

Доктор взял руки обеих женщин в свои и сжал.

\- Ганнибал! - Гарриет закричала как раз перед тем, как мир взорвался вокруг них.

Комната сотрясалась и качалась, яростно тряслась, а потом крутилась, переворачивая их внутри. В какой-то момент Доктор схватил Роуз, и когда комната остановилась, она оказалась зажатой под ним, его руки крепко обнимали ее. Он посмотрел на нее и отпрыгнул прочь. Роуз вздохнула и покачала головой, поднимаясь с земли, когда Доктор открыл дверь.

\- Вы в порядке? - спросил шокированный солдат, когда они выбрались из бункера.

\- Гарриет Джонс. Член парламента, Флайдейл Норт, - быстро сказала Гарриет, светя своим значком. - Я хочу, чтобы вы немедленно связались с ООН, сказали послам, что кризис закончился, и они могут уйти в отставку. Идите, сообщите новости!

\- Да, мэм, - сказал он, торопясь.

\- У кого-то будет адская работенка, разбираться со всем этим, - продолжила она, оглядев разруху. - О, Господи! У нас даже нет премьер-министра!

\- Ну, может, тебе стоит попробовать, - предложил Доктор.

\- Я? Я всего-лишь заднескамеечница .

\- Ты бы получила мой голос, - искренне сказал ей Индра. - Спасти мир это далековато от дел коттеджных больниц.

\- Ну, вот и решено, - сказала Роуз с усмешкой.

\- Ой, не глупи, - ругала ее Гарриет. 

Доктор и Роуз улыбнулись ей, и она покачала головой. - Послушайте, мне лучше пойти и посмотреть, смогу ли я помочь. Давай, Индра, мне понадобится правая рука.

Они начали перелезать через обломки, Гарриет кричала толпе, когда они уходили. 

Доктор сияюще посмотрел на Роуз, прежде чем взять ее за руку и пойти.

\- Мне казалось, что я знаю это имя, - сказал он, когда они вышли на улицу. Они смотрели, как Гарриет Джонс подбежала к камерам и машинам скорой помощи. - Гарриет Джонс - будущий премьер-министр. Избрана на три срока подряд и названа архитектором Золотого века Британии.

\- Посмотрим, - сказала Роуз под нос, вспоминая свою последнюю встречу с Гарриет Джонс и о том, как яростный Повелитель Времени сверг ее правительство шестью словами. Она вздрогнула, когда ее память вернулась к Игровой Станции. Она подошла немного ближе к Доктору, вдыхая запах кожи, которая, как она знала, имела свой срок.

oOoOo

Роуз сидела в квартире своей мамы, ожидая Доктора и наблюдая за речью Гарриет Джонс по телевизору. Она чувствовала себя хорошо в этот день. Она не смогла спасти людей, которые были захвачены Слитинами, но она не была там ни в одном из сценариев. По крайней мере Индра выжил на этот раз. Еще один человек, которого она смогла защитить и который был потерян раньше.

\- Человечество стоит высоко… гордым.

\- Гарриет Джонс, - презрительно прервала Джеки. - Кто, она думает, она такая? Посмотрите на нее! Принимает все заслуги. Тв должна быть там. Моя дочь спасла мир! - она сказала телевизору.

Роуз закатила глаза. 

\- Думаю, Доктор немного помог.

\- О, хорошо, тогда и он тоже, - неохотно признала Джеки. - Вам нужно дать рыцарские звания. Что смешного? - она спросила, когда Роуз странно посмотрела на нее и разразилась смехом.

\- Ничего, - сказала Роза через мгновение, вытирая слезы с глаз. - Ничего. Просто ... это обычно не то, как он это делает. Без суеты, он просто ... уходит. Он не так уж плох, если ты дашь ему шанс.

\- Он хорош в кризисных ситуациях, я признаю за ним это, - сказала Джеки.

\- О! Теперь мир действительно изменился, - театрально сказала Роуз. - Ты говоришь о нем хорошие вещи.

\- Ну, я думаю, у меня нет выбора! - заныла Джеки. - От него невозможно избавиться, потому что ты втрескалась.

\- Неа, - сказала ей Роуз, нажимая "а" и безумно ухмыляясь.

Джеки издала раздраженный вздох и повернулся к телевизору. Через мгновение она спросила: 

\- Что он ест?

\- Нет, мама, - твердо сказала Роуз.

\- Я собиралась сделать пастуший пирог, - продолжила Джеки, игнорируя ее. - Все мы. Правильно сядем. Потому что ... я готова выслушать. Я хочу узнать о тебе, о нем и о той жизни, которую ты ведешь. Только.. я не знаю..он пришелец. Насколько я знаю, он должен есть траву и булавки и прочее..

-Чай не… на самом деле он тоже его пьет, - осторожно сказала Роуз.

\- А кто же не пьет чай? - Джеки усмехнулась. - Хорошо, хорошо, я не буду готовить для него, если он не сможет оценить это. Но он все-еще должен прийти, чтобы сесть и приятно поболтать, - добавила она, вставая и направляясь к кухне. - Ты можешь пойти и навестить свою бабушку завтра, - продолжила она. - И ты бы лучше выучила французский. Я сказала ей, что ты во Франции. Я сказал, что ты там Au-Pair [1].

Роуз закатила глаза, затем схватила свой телефон, когда он зазвонил. Идентификатор вызывающего абонента показал, что это был вызов ТАРДИС, в комплекте с крошечной иконкой ТАРДИС.

\- Это мой любимый путешественник во времени, - счастливо сказала она, отвечая на звонок.

\- И тебе привет, - сказал он со смехом. - Хорошо, я буду занят пару часов, а потом мы можем отправляться.

\- Что делаешь?

\- Подчищаю хвосты, - сказал он ей. - Я просто должен разослать вирусную рассылку ... Вот, пожалуйста. Она аннулирует рекламу Слитинов на случай, если объявятся какие-нибудь охотники за скидками.

\- Моя мама хотела бы, чтобы мы выпили чаю, - сказала она.

\- Не очень хороший план, - сказал он. - Повелители Времени строги в пищевых привычках, и я не должен даже говорить о долгосрочных последствиях каннибализма. Не хочется.

Роуз фыркнула.

\- Она хочет сесть с тобой.

\- _Очень строги_ , - ответил он. - У меня есть дела поважнее!

\- Я вроде как поняла, - сказала Роуз со смешком. - Итак, Доктор… соблазни меня. Скажи мне, почему я должна пойти с тобой и оставить здесь все.

\- Ну, ты можешь остаться там, если хочешь, - пренебрежительно сказал он. 

Затем, после небольшой паузы, он продолжил тихим голосом: 

\- Но сейчас в туманности Лошадиная Голова зреет плазменный шторм. Огни горят на 10 миллионов миль в ширину. Я мог бы полететь в ТАРДИС прямо в сердце, а затем скользить на ударной волне до самого конца - пролететь прямо по небу и оказаться где угодно. Выбирай. - Был щелчок, и он отключился.

Роуз прикусила губу.  
Для кого-то должно быть противозаконным, чтобы космическое путешествие звучало так ... сексуально. Она прошла в свою комнату и начала собирать сумку.

\- Мне было интересно, пьет он или нет, - внезапно сказала Джеки из двери спальни.

\- Да, он пьет, - сказала она, не оглядываясь, пока собиралась.

\- Не уходи, дорогая, - сказала Джеки. Роуз наконец посмотрела на нее.   
\- Пожалуйста, не уходи.

\- Я должна, мама, - сказала она ей. - Я не могу сейчас объяснить это должным образом, я не знаю, смогу ли я когда-нибудь, но он нуждается во мне, мама. И я нуждаюсь в нем. Я не могу просто вернуться к тому, чтобы быть девушкой из магазина, идущей в никуда, не увидев, _что там_ , что я могу сделать. Извини, мама.

Она вернулась к сборам.   
Джеки оставила уговоры, пока не пришло время встретиться с Доктором, а затем снова взялась за дело, когда проводила ее до ТАРДИС.

\- Я найду подходящую работу, - пообещала она. - Я буду работать по выходным, я сдам экзамены, и если Джим снова придет, я скажу нет. Я действительно это сделаю.

\- Я ухожу не из-за тебя, - сказала ей Роза. - Я путешествую, вот и все. С Доктором.

\- Но это не безопасно.

\- Мама ... если бы ты увидела все это там ... ты бы никогда не остался дома.

Она повернулась к Доктору, с улыбкой спустила рюкзак с плеч и обняла его.

\- Достаточно вещей? - спросил он саркастически.

\- В прошлый раз, когда я зашла туда, это было пробным, - сказала она. - Теперь я _на подписке_. Ты застрял со мной. Ха-ха.

Она повернулась и сделала несколько шагов к Микки.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, - тихо сказала она ему. - Я позвоню тебе, как только мы вернемся. И я обещаю, что никто не обвинит тебя в убийстве на этот раз.

Они улыбнулись друг другу.

\- Просто будь осторожна там, окей? - сказал Микки. - Удачи.

\- Спасибо, - сказала Роза, прежде чем обнять его.

\- Ты все-еще не можешь пообещать мне, - сказала Джеки Доктору. - Что, если она потеряется? Что, если с тобой что-то случится, Доктор, и она останется одна, стоя на луне за миллион световых лет - как долго мне ждать? Как долго я буду ждать тогда?

\- Мама, - сказала Роуз, и Джеки повернулась. Роуз положила руку на плечо своей матери. - Я не буду лгать тебе и говорить, что я всегда буду в безопасности. Ты заслуживаешь лучшего, чем это. Но я могу тебе сказать следующее: пока я в состоянии, и пока ты здесь, я ВСЕГДА приеду к тебе домой. Доктор позаботится об этом. А когда меня нет, не трать свое время на беспокойство ... просто помни, что я с ним, делаю то, что правильно.

Она в последний раз обняла Джеки и последовала за Доктором в ТАРДИС.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Au-Pair - ОПР - международная программа для студентов или, в основном, молодых людей "по обмену" культурным опытом. На самом деле представляет из себя поиск бесплатных нянек за еду:)) Точнее, за возможность жить в семье, ухаживая за детьми, и получая символические карманные деньги на расходы.  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Au_pair


	14. Глава 14: Обжилась

_«Если ты хочешь петь, пой…»  
_  
Доктор замер в консольной комнате, когда песня послышалась из коридора позади него.

_«А если хочешь быть свободным, будь свободным…»_

Он повернулся и посмотрел в ту сторону. Пение не было чем-то, что ... случалось в ТАРДИС. Крики - иногда. Смех - часто. Пение ... нет.

_«Потому что есть миллион возможностей, которые существуют… Ты знаешь, что существуют…»_

Он осторожно вышел в коридор, подозрительно всматриваясь в него.

_«А если хочешь жить в роскоши, живи в роскоши…»_

Он начал идти по коридору, намереваясь теперь найти источник. У него было ощущение, что он тонет, и оно было ему уже знакомо.

_«А если ты хочешь жить тихо, живи тихо…»_

Он остановился перед приоткрытой дверью, украшенной розой.

_«Потому что есть миллион дорог ... Ты знаешь, что есть ...»_

Медленно он толкнул дверь шире. Роуз распаковывала вещи, танцуя, и пела песню, которую играли ее наушники.

_«Ты можешь делать то, что ты хочешь ... Возможность включена ...»_

Он прислонился к дверному косяку и скрестил руки, глядя на нее с ошеломленной улыбкой.

_«И если ты найдешь новый способ ... Ты можешь сделать это сегодня ...»_

Он безучастно подумал, что именно так она и видит путешествие с ним - как новый способ жить своей жизнью. Она, конечно, выглядела довольно непреклонной в этом. Эта мысль немного подбодрила его. С тех пор, как он встретил ее, девушка сделала его дни менее мучительными, чтобы мочь пережить их ... было приятно думать, что она тоже счастлива быть с ним.

_«И ты можешь сделать все это реальным… А можешь все отменить… Ты же видишь…»_

Она пискнула, когда наконец повернулась и увидела, что он стоит в дверях, вырывая наушники из ушей.

\- Все время и пространство, и что ты слушаешь? Кэт Стивенс, - сказал он с долгим страдальческим вздохом.

\- Это хорошая песня, - запротестовала она, даже когда покраснела.

\- Это немного слишком… фолк на мой вкус, - сказал он нахмурившись. Она закатила глаза и покачала головой, прежде чем вернуться к распаковке.

\- Уже заканчиваешь? 

Она кивнула со счастливой улыбкой, а он оглядел комнату, рассматривая декорации. Вокруг бледно-розовых стен, похожих на консольную комнату, был обвит коралл, и его взгляд снова упал на розу на двери. Даже ТАРДИС имела странную привязанность к девушке, а та, видимо, к ней. Он не совсем понимал, что с этим делать.

\- Под что ты тогда танцуешь? - спросила она, врываясь в его мысли.

\- Я не танцую, - кисло сообщил он ей.

\- Да ладно? - Она скептически посмотрела на него. - Ни разу за девятьсот лет?

\- Ну, нет, - усмехнулся он. - Судя по всему, я танцевал раз или два. Дженис Джоплин [2] и я однажды прекрасно провели время вместе. Она подарила мне пальто.

\- Это ... было мило с ее стороны, - сказала она, немного затаив дыхание. Он с любопытством посмотрел на нее. - Думаешь, у меня когда-нибудь будет шанс увидеть тебя в нем?

\- Вряд ли, - сказал он ей. - Не совсем мой… стиль теперь. Я получил его, когда я был… ну… другим.

\- В чем разница? - спросила она, садясь на кровать среди груды одежды и бросая на него пронзительный взгляд. - Пока мы обсуждаем эту тему, почему бы ЮНИТ не узнал тебя?

Он колебался, неловко переминаясь.

\- Ты не выглядишь старше сорока, так что понятно, что это не просто старение, да?

\- Это имеет значение? - спросил он раздраженным тоном.

\- Нет, - сказала она, пожав плечами. - Мне просто любопытно.

Он не хотел ей говорить. Он не хотел, чтобы она когда-либо узнала. Он не хотел ее потерять. Слишком рано. Не из-за этого. Возможно, если бы он держал ее в неведении, этого бы никогда и не случилось. Потому что, когда это произойдет - она сбежит.

 _Остальные остались_ , сказал ему голос внутри. _Она тоже останется._

 _Но она не была другими_ , спорил он в ответ. Она была ... _большим_. Каким-то образом он не мог точно определить, но она была определенно большим.

 _Она уже приняла все остальное_ , сказал внутренний голос.

Но это может оказаться тем, что она не смогла бы. Тем, что будет для нее _слишком_. Единственное, что было просто ... слишком чуждым. Он не хотел рисковать.

\- Доктор? - спросила она неуверенно. Он понял, что слишком долго молчал.

 _Хорошо_ , подумал он сердито. Ты хочешь знать - _получи_. Но не ожидай, что я пойду за тобой, когда ты убежишь. Этого не произойдет. Ты не такая особенная.

\- У Повелителей Времени есть... трюк, - сказал он ей голосом, далеким и резким.  
\- Способ обмануть смерть. Каждая клетка в организме меняется по мере ремонта. Я в конечном итоге совершенно новый человек, полностью изменившийся.

\- И я думала, что обесцвечивание волос было радикальной переменой, - сказала она. Он уставился на нее, совершенно сбитый с толку.

\- Абсолютно новое лицо, каждый раз, - настаивал он, чтобы убедиться, что она поняла.

\- Сколько раз ты это делал?

\- Восемь, - быстро ответил он, слишком удивленный, чтобы пытаться лгать. Она не казалась ни шокированной, ни встревоженной, ни испуганной или огорченной - ни одной человеческой реакции, которые, как он знал, она должна была чувствовать.

\- Тогда было бы немного сложно выследить тебя, - прокомментировала она. - Так вот, что произойдет, если ты когда-нибудь…- она сглотнула. - Если ты близок к смерти.

\- Да, - сказал он, все-еще глядя на нее, его мысли полностью застыли.

\- Хорошо, спасибо за предупреждение, - сказала она наконец, ее лицо стало задумчивым, когда она вернулась к своей одежде. - Я должна иметь это в виду. Спасибо, что сказал мне.

\- Да, - сказал он снова. Затем встряхнулся. - Когда ты закончишь с этим, я должен тебе кое-что показать, - продолжал он грубо. - Глупое место, тебе понравится. Для любителей попрыгать, по какой-то причине.

Она кивнула, и он повернулся, чтобы уйти. Она снова начала петь еще до того, как он вышел в коридор, этим прекрасным голосом, который сразу привлек его к ней.

Он покачал головой. Он не мог понять, как она могла воспринимать все так спокойно, как будто это не было далеко за пределами ее зоны комфорта.

 _Однажды_ он поклялся себе, когда шел обратно в консольную комнату, _однажды он разгадает Роуз Тайлер._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Cat Stevens - If You Want To Sing Out, Sing Out   
> https://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/c/cat_stevens/if_you_want_to_sing_out_sing_out.html
> 
> [2] Дженис Лин Джоплин (англ. Janis Lyn Joplin, 19 января 1943 — 4 октября 1970, США) — американская рок-певица, выступавшая сначала в составе Big Brother and the Holding Company, затем в Kozmic Blues Band и Full Tilt Boogie Band. Джоплин, выпустившая лишь четыре студийных альбома (один из которых — посмертный релиз), считается лучшей белой исполнительницей блюза и одной из величайших вокалисток в истории рок-музыки.  
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%BE%D0%BF%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BD,_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D1%81  
> Кому интересно, советую послушать ее Turtle Blues . Это красиво:)


	15. Глава 15: Далек: Часть первая

__Следующие несколько недель прошли для Роуз как в тумане.  
Была планета, на которой им снова приходилось бежать во имя своих жизней [1], восстание на Кортане, неоднократные аресты ... и она отлично проводила время. Ей нравилось снова отправляться в приключения ради Доктора, а не вести команду в кризисных ситуациях в роли Защитницы Земли. Тем не менее… она не ожидала, насколько трудным это будет, как именно сложатся все маленькие потери и детали, которые она не смогла изменить. Она пыталась не падать духом, зная, что она все еще что-то меняет… но это становилось все труднее.

Доктор, с другой стороны, всё-еще пытался понять маленького человечка, с которым он путешествовал. 

Она очень часто раздражала его, и она могла кричать как угодно... но, так же она улыбалась способом, который согревал всё вокруг... даже его.

Он провел так много времени будучи устрицей с разбитой раковиной, что странно было думать, что внутри действительно может быть что-то еще, и странно, что эта девушка могла проявить это наружу.

За несколько недель, что она была на борту ТАРДИС, ей действительно удалось заставить его поверить, что может существовать что-то, что можно спасти, после всех разрушений, которые он нанес. Может быть.

Правда теперь они отслеживали сигнал, который он поймал, просто дрейфуя в Вортексе, во время их попытки решить, куда отправиться дальше. Это был сигнал бедствия, и он был Доктором ... который легко принял окончательное решение.

\- Итак, что это?- Спросила Роуз, когда они вышли из ТАРДИС. - В чем дело?

\- Не знаю, - правдиво сказал ей Доктор. - Какой-то сигнал, отвлекающий ТАРДИС от курса.

\- Где и когда мы?

\- Две тысячи двенадцатый, - сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам. - Земля, Юта, Северная Америка. Около полумили под землей.

\- Боже, это так близко, - сказала она. - Это означает, что мне уже… это мои " _двадцатые_ ", - закончила она криво. Если бы всё не изменилось, она уже была бы в параллельной Вселенной. Уже угасала. Роуз вздрогнула.

\- Середина двадцатых, - поправил Доктор, ухмыляясь, неправильно толкуя ее реакцию как ужас расставания с подростковым возрастом. - Это не так уж плохо. Когда мне было 26 лет, меня все-еще считали ребенком.

\- Изменение этого ожидается последние девятьсот лет, - ответила она едко.

Он улыбнулся, когда нашел выключатель. Свет затопил огромную комнату.

\- Чёрт возьми! - выдохнула Роза. - Это большой-большой музей инопланетян!

\- У кого-то есть хобби, - сказал Доктор, кивая. - Должно быть, они потратили на это целое состояние. Куски метеорита, лунной пыли… это счётчик пройденного расстояния с Розуэллского космического корабля .

\- Какая коллекция не была бы полна без небольшого количества Слитинов, - фыркнула она с отвращением, кивая на мягкую руку. Доктор засмеялся, прежде чем его внимание было отвлечено в другое место.

\- Ах! Ты только посмотри! - воскликнул он, осматривая другой экспонат. Роуз медленно подошла и сглотнула желчь в горле, узнав версию головы Кибермана.

\- Старый друг? - задушенно сказала она в конце концов.

\- Старый враг, - сказал он ей, наклонившись, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. - Материалл кошмаров сводится к выставке. Я старею.

\- Так откуда сигнал? - спросила она, стряхивая с себя свои мысли.

\- Хм… он не здесь, - сказал Доктор, все-еще глядя на голову. - Эта штука мертва. Сигнал живой. Нечто тянет руку. Зовет на помощь.

\- Ты уверен, что это тот, кому ты захочешь помочь? - Спросила его Роза, уже думая о ветхом далеке, которого, как она знала, держат здесь.

\- Нет. Но я все еще должен это выяснить.

Он протянул руку и прикоснулся к стеклу пальцами, и раздалась тревога. Сразу же начали вбегать солдаты, окружая их.

\- Если кто-то собирает инопланетян, это делает тебя жемчужиной коллекции [2], - прокомментировала Роуз.

Их сопроводили мимо экспонатов к лифтам, где их встретила помощник Диана Годдард. С ней они добрались до шикарного офиса.

\- И это последнее, - сказал голос, когда они вошли. - Заплатил восемьсот тысяч за это.

\- Что оно делает? - спросил Ван Статтен, когда Адам вручил его ему.

\- Ну, вы видите, трубки со стороны должны что-то направлять, - неправильно предположил Адам. - Я думаю, что, возможно, топливо…

\- Я бы, на самом деле, так не держал, - категорично заявил Доктор.

\- Замолчи, - огрызнулась Годдард.

\- Правда, это неправильно.

\- Это опасно? - осторожно спросил Адам.

\- Нет, просто глупо выглядит.

Команда безопасности подняла оружие, когда Доктор потянулся за артефактом. Он замер, пока Ван Статтен не дал им отмашку и не передал вещь Доктору, выражение его лица было оценивающим. 

\- Тебе просто нужно быть деликатным, - сказал Доктор, мягко погладив предмет, выманивая из него несколько медленных ноток.

\- Это музыкальный инструмент, - излишне промолвил Ван Статтен.

Роуз закатила глаза.

\- И он далеко от дома, - прокомментировал Доктор.

\- Ну, дай мне, - сказал Ван Статтен, вставая и выхватывая предмет из рук Доктора.

\- Я сказал "деликатно", - сказал Доктор, нахмурившись, когда они услышали серию гудков и завываний. - Реагирует на мельчайшие прикосновения пальцев. Требуется точность. 

Он наблюдал, как Ван Статтен успокоился и дотрагивался до инструмента мягче, подхватив у Доктора несколько нот.

\- Очень хорошо. Практически эксперт.

\- Как и вы, - заметил Ван Статтен, глядя на него, прежде чем бросить инструмент в сторону, словно старый мусор. Глаза Доктора проследили за этим, прежде чем вернуться к Ван Статтену, глядя осторожно и немного презрительно.

\- Кто ты?

\- Я Доктор. А ты кто?

\- Как будто ты не знаешь, - усмехнулся Ван Статтен. - Мы сокрыты вместе с самой ценной коллекцией внеземных артефактов в мире, и вы просто случайно наткнулись на нее.

\- В общем, подводя итог, да.

\- Вопрос в том, как ты пробрался? - Спросил Ван Статтен. - Пятьдесят три этажа вниз. С твоей маленькой кошечкой-соучастницей взлома. Ты и сам коллекционер, она довольно симпатичная, - добавил он, глядя на Роуз.

\- _Она_ ударит тебя, если ты будешь продолжать называть ее "она", - выплюнула Роуз, когда Доктор прищурился.

\- Она тоже англичанка! - радостно воскликнул Ван Статтен. - Привет, маленький лорд Фонтлерой [3], - обратился он к Адаму. - У тебя есть девушка.

\- Это мистер Генри Ван Статтен, - сказал им Адам.

\- А по-домашнему как его зовут? [4] - Спросила Роза.

\- Мистер Ван Статтен владеет Интернетом, - сообщил Адам, кашлянув.

\- У кого ты украл эту технологию?- спросила она, не впечатленная.

\- Я предпочитаю термин "раскопал", - плавно съехал Ван Статтен.

\- Могу поспорить, _предпочитаешь_ , - фыркнула Роуз.

\- Значит, ты эксперт практически во всем, - сказал Доктор, - кроме вещей в твоем музее. Все, что ты не понимаешь, ты запер.

\- И ты претендуешь на _высшее знание_? - спросил Ван Статтен, пытаясь рисоваться бóльшим. 

\- Мне не нужно _претендовать_ , - спокойно сказал Доктор. - Я знаю, насколько я хорош.

\- И все-же, _я_ захватил тебя, - напомнил ему Ван Статтен. - Прямо рядом с клеткой. Что ты там делал?

\- _Ты_ мне скажи.

\- В клетке содержится мой единственный живой экземпляр.

\- И что это?

\- Как будто ты не знаешь.

\- _Покажи_.

\- Хочешь увидеть?

\- Чёрт, вы чувствуете запах тестостерона..., - пробормотала Роуз.

\- Годдард, сообщите Кейджу, - приказал Ван Статтен. - Мы идём вниз. Ты, англичанин, - добавил он Адаму. - Присмотри за девушкой. Полюбезничайте или пообнимайтесь, или что-то ещё, что вы, британцы, делаете. А ты, Доктор без имени ... Приходи посмотреть на моего питомца.

\- Будь осторожнее, - пробормотала Роза, хватая Доктора за руку, прежде чем он успел отойти. - Ты… ты не знаешь, что там, внизу. И присматривай за Ван Статтеном.

Он колебался, немного ощетинившись от мысли о том, что кто-то _его_ предупреждает, но затем кивнул. Он сжал ее руку, прежде чем проследовать за Ван Статтеном в лифт.

Адам вывел ее из офиса, болтая о Генри Ван Статтене и его новшествах. Роуз уделяла мало внимания этому, занимая время осматриванием коридоров на случай, если им понадобится быстрый побег.

Она знала, что не сможет удержать Доктора от осмотра Далека в Клетке, если не приковать его наручниками к консоли ТАРДИС ... и это потребовало бы некоторых объяснений. Но она знала, что может предотвратить бойню, просто не касаясь Далека.

\- Как ты думаешь, что это? - Спросил Адам, врываясь в ее мысли.

\- Кусок Криминианской отопительной системы, - рассеянно сказала она.

\- _Пардон_?

\- Э-э… не знаю, звучит хорошо, - быстро сказала она, поднимая кусок металла, который он предложил следующим. - Как ты думаешь, что это?

\- О… ну, я думаю - ну, я почти уверен - это из корпуса космического корабля, - сказал он ей, странно на нее глядя. - Дело в том, что _всё это_ правда. Всё, о чём молчит Организация Объединенных Наций - космические корабли, инопланетяне, посещающие Землю - они действительно существуют.

\- Это потрясающе, - сказала она, пытаясь выглядеть удивленной и терпя в этом неудачу.

\- Я знаю, это звучит невероятно, - продолжил Адам, не замечая у Роуз недостатка энтузиазма , - но я искренне верю, что вся Вселенная кишит жизнью.

\- Невероятно ... да, - сказала Роуз. - Так что ты делаешь? Сидишь здесь и каталогизируешь это?

\- Лучшая работа в мире, - радостно согласился он.

\- Итак, как ты здесь оказался? - Роза спросила через мгновение.

\- У Ван Статтена есть агенты по всему миру, которые ищут гениев для найма, - сказал он с гордостью.

\- Ах, да, ты гений, - насмешливо сказала Роуз, вспоминая идиотские выходки, которые он откалывал… или будет откалывать… откалывать _снова_? Роуз снова потерялась в себе, когда подумала, что она может просто оставить его, просто продолжить с Доктором ...

-...почти вызвал третью мировую войну, - говорил Адам, возвращая ее внимание.

\- Что, и это так весело, да? - Спросила Роза, округлив глаза и подняв брови.

\- Ну, ты должна была быть там! Просто чтобы увидеть, как они бегают! Фантастика!

\- Ты говоришь _почти_ как Доктор, - прокомментировала она.

\- А ты и он ...?

\- Нет, - сказала она, пытаясь скрыть задумчивость своего голоса. - Просто друзья.

\- Хорошо, - ответил он, кивая.

\- Почему это хорошо?

\- Просто хорошо, - сказал он с легкой улыбкой и немного кокетливым взглядом. Боже, неужели раньше для нее это _прокатывало_?

\- Так ... ты не предпочитаешь быть внизу? - спросила она через мгновение. - Я имею в виду, у тебя есть эти куски металла и так далее, но у мистера Ван Статтен живое существо там внизу.

\- Да… да, хорошо, я действительно спрашивал, но он придерживает это только для себя, - сказал он ей, затем остановился, выглядя задумчивым. - Хотя… если ты гений, то не займет много времени, чтобы подключиться к системе связи…

\- Чего же ты ждешь? - спросила она с хитрой усмешкой.

\- Оно не делает многого, этот инопланетянин, - сказал он, начав стучать по клавишам на компьютере. - Оно странное, оно вроде ... бесполезное, оно всего-лишь как ...очень большая перечница.

Дыхание Роуз немного сбилось, когда она увидела Далека, закованного в Клетке. Затем она наклонилась поближе, пока он смотрел, как техник бьет Далека электрическим током. Она закусила губу. У нее не было никакой симпатии к этим существам - они были злыми, ненавидящими штуковинами, и по их вине она была вырвана из этой Вселенной, но это было ... неправильно. Даже они не заковывали в цепи людей и не пытали их. Простое "Уничтожь!" и тебя нет. Даже Доктор, несмотря на все причины ненавидеть их, никогда не будет потворствовать _такому_.

\- Отведи меня туда, - приказала она. - Сейчас.

Они спустились в Клетку. Роуз понятия не имела, где был сейчас Доктор, он никогда не говорил ей, что занимался, пока она была в Клетке. И у нее было чувство, что это _не хорошо_.

\- Где твой босс? И Доктор? - спросила она Адама, когда они приблизились к Клетке.

\- Без понятия, - сказал ей Адам. - Вероятно, болтают о перечнице.

 _Что, вероятно, включает Доктора, много кричащего на Ван Статтена_ , подумала Роуз. Это имело бы смысл. Он сказал, что предупредил этого человека. Надеюсь, на этот раз предупреждения будут учтены.

\- Стойте, где стоите! - крикнул один из охранников, когда они вошли внутрь.

\- Третий уровень доступа, - быстро сказал Адам, светя значком. - Особое разрешение от мистера Ван Статтена.

А потом они были в тёмной комнате. Роуз уставилась на Далека, прикованного цепью под прожектором.

\- Не подходи слишком близко, - предупредил Адам, и она кивнула. Как будто ей нужно предупреждение. Она сделала несколько шагов ближе, подмечая ржавчину и чистые участки металла.

\- Я знаю, кто ты, - тихо сказала она, слишком тихо для слуха Адама. - Я знаю, что делали твои собратья. Я знаю о Войне Времени.

\- ЧТО ТЫ? - спросил он, немного приподняв стебельчатый глаз.

\- Я человек, но я путешествую с Доктором, - сказала она. - Меня зовут Роза Тайлер.

\- РОЗА ТАЙЛЕР, - повторил он.

\- Да. - Она остановилась, закусив губу. - Тебе больно?

\- ДА, - он остановился, слегка повернув глаз, когда осмотривал ее. - ОНИ ПЫТАЮТ МЕНЯ, - продолжал он медленно, звуча уставшим. - НО ПОКА ОНИ МЕНЯ БОЯТСЯ. ТЫ БОИШСЯ МЕНЯ? РОЗА ТАЙЛЕР?

Она обдумала это на мгновение. Он был закован и умирал. Даже не _эхо_ монстров, с которыми она столкнулась. 

\- Нет, - честно сказала она.

\- Я УМИРАЮ.

\- Я знаю, - прошептала она.

\- Я ПРИВЕТСТВУЮ СМЕРТЬ, - сказал он. - НО Я РАД, ЧТО ДО ТОГО, КАК Я УМРУ… Я ВСТРЕТИЛ ЧЕЛОВЕКА, КОТОРЫЙ НЕ БОЯЛСЯ.

Он уже говорил это раньше. В этом не было никакого смысла ... Далекам было все-равно, боятся их или нет, они просто хотели все разрушить. Теперь она поняла, что он пытается играть на её симпатии с того момента, как она упомянула Доктора, манипулируя ею, помогая себе вырваться на свободу. При этой мысли она почувствовала, как в ней вскипает отвращение. И всё же она всё ещё не могла избавиться от чувства жалости к разбитому существу, прикованному цепью и терпящего пытки для чужого развлечения.

\- Я сожалею о том, что они сделали с тобой, - наконец сказала она. - Никто не должен страдать так. Даже ты.

\- МОЯ РАСА МЕРТВА, - сказала он, пытаясь разыграть одну из последних карт. - Я ДОЛЖЕН УМЕРЕТЬ ОДИН .

Роуз печально покачала головой и повернулась, чтобы уйти. Однако, когда она это сделала, ее нога зацепилась за провод, тянущийся по полу, и она споткнулась. Она услышала, как Адам кричал ее имя, когда ее рука взлетела чтобы найти опору...

\- Нет! - она хныкала в ужасе, когда ее рука соединилась с металлической броней Далека.

\- ГЕНЕТИЧЕСКИЙ МАТЕРИАЛ ЭКСТРАПОЛИРОВАН! ИНИЦИИРОВАНА РЕКОНСТРУКЦИЯ ЯДРА!

Роуз быстро отступила, когда Далек начал набирать силу. Полетели искры, когда он вырвался из цепей.

\- Что, чёрт возьми, ты сделала? - закричал техник, вбегая в комнату.

\- Нет, не подходи близко! - Роза кричала.

\- Выведи отсюда свою девушку, книжный червь[5], - он глянул на Адама, который потянул Роуз к двери. 

\- Чё ты мне сделаешь? - усмехнулся техник, приближаясь к Далеку. - Засосёшь меня до смерти?

\- Нет! - Роуз снова закричала, когда Далек сделал именно это. Она проглотила слезы и выбежала с Адамом из камеры. - Закройте его, - приказала она одному из охранников. - Задержи его. _Выполнять!_ \- крикнула она, когда он колебался.

\- Красная тревого! - крикнул он в коммуникатор. - Повторяю, красная тревога! Это не учения!

Он развернулся и ударил по кнопке, закрывая дверь в камеру.

\- _Тупица_ , - задохнулась Роуз, слезы горели в ее глазах. Ее разум яростно пробегал события, которые последовали за этим, все смерти. - Нам нужен Доктор. Сейчас. Он единственный, кто может бороться с этим.

\- Он с Ван Статтеном, - сказал Адам. - Он, вероятно, скоро подключится, отвечая на состояние красной тревоги. Но оно не может выйти, Роуз. Камера запечатана.

\- Не стоит недооценивать, - мрачно сказала Роуз.

\- Роза, как ты ...

\- Вы должны держать его в камере! - голос Доктора разнесся над коммуникатором, прервав Адама. Роуз бросилась к компьютеру.

\- Доктор! Прости, это моя вина.

\- Я запечатал отсек, - быстро сказал охранник, прежде чем Доктор успел ответить. - Он не может выйти, у этого замка миллиард комбинаций.

\- Далек - гений, - сказал ему Доктор. - Он может рассчитать тысячу миллиардов комбинаций за одну секунду.

Как по щелчку, панель у двери издала звуковой сигнал, и по экрану начали кружиться цифры, когда Далек пытался ввести коды с другой стороны.

\- Назад! - крикнул охранник, проводя их и другого охранника к сводчатому проходу. - Возвращайтесь!

Охранники разместились в арке, оружие направили на двери камеры.   
Адам и Роуз стояли позади них, осторожно наблюдая. Должен быть способ не дать всем умереть. Он должен был быть. Если бы она могла просто заставить их слушать или заставить Далека остановиться раньше…

\- Открыть огонь! - закричал охранник, когда дверь распахнулась.

\- Не стреляй, я хочу, чтобы он не пострадал! - Ван Статтен закричал из кома, когда полетели пули.

\- Роза, убирайся! - кричал Доктор .

Далек продолжал продвигаться к ним, равнодушный к баллистическому натиску.

\- Де Маджио, забери гражданских и выведи их живыми, - приказал первый охранник. - Это твоя работа, ясно?

Женщина кивнула.

\- Вы со мной, - сказала она, выбегая в коридор.

Когда они бежали от камеры, охранники уже сходились в обоих концах коридора. Один из них кричал пропустить гражданских, не останавливая.

\- Нет, но вы не сможете бороться с этим! - Роуз кричала, пытаясь остановить их. - Пули не сработают!

\- Де Маджио, вытащи ее отсюда! - крикнул один из охранников, заняв позицию.

Адам схватил ее за руку и потяоул по коридору.

\- Может быть, достаточное колличество пуль сломает его защиту, - кричал он, пытаясь ее успокоить. Она только расстроилась, когда звук залпа заполнил зал. Звук импульсов от Далека вскоре присоединился к этому, и наступила тишина.

В конце концов, они пробились к лестнице.

\- Лестница! - Адам торжествующе закричал. - Вот оно! У него нет ног, оно застряло!

\- Приближается! - Крикнула Де Маджио. - Поднимайтесь!

Они взбежали по ступенькам и остановились, чтобы осмотреть лестничную площадку, когда Далек вошел на лестничную клетку. Он остановился у подножия первой ступеньки. Адам рассмеялся с облегчением.

\- Очень большая инопланетная машина смерти, - насмехался он. - Побеждена лестничным пролетом.

\- Теперь послушай меня, - кричала Де Маджио Далеку. - Я требую, чтобы ты вернулся в свою клетку. Если ты хочешь вести переговоры, тогда я гарантирую, что мистер Ван Статтен будет готов поговорить. Я признаю, что мы посадили тебя в тюрьму и, возможно, это было неправильно. Но люди умерли, и это должно прекратиться. Прямо сейчас. Убийство прекратится, ты понял?

Далек продолжил молча наблюдать за ней. 

\- Я требую, чтобы ты сдался, это ясно?

Наступила короткая пауза, когда Далек их рассматривал, затем: 

\- ПОД-НЯТЬ-СЯ!

Все они смотрели, как Далек поднялся в воздух и начал продвигаться по лестничному пролету.

\- Адам, уведи ее отсюда, - приказала Де Маджио.

\- Пойдем с нами, - умоляла Роуз. - Ты не сможешь остановить это!

\- Кто-то должен попробовать, - спокойно ответила она. - Теперь убирайся!

\- Но они уже пытались и все они умерли!

Де Маджио оттолкнула их. - Не оглядывайся назад, просто беги!

Они побежали вверх по лестнице и вышли в другой коридор. Они слышали выстрелы Далека и крик Де Маджио, и Роуз остановилась.

\- Почему так происходит? - Прошептала Роуз, в основном про себя.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Там больше, чем одна лестница, больше, чем один путь вверх. Зачем следовать за нами? Зачем?

\- Чтобы убить нас? - саркастически спросил Адам. Роуз покачала головой и снова пошла по коридору.

Они пробились на большой склад. Командир крикнул им, чтобы они убрались с дороги, и они побежали в другую сторону комнаты за линией охраны, как только Далек вошел в комнату.

Он остановился и повернулся к ним. Свет от его глаза изменился и сфокусировался на Роуз.

\- Это я, - прошептала она. - Оно следует за мной. Потому что я не боялась. - Она снова бросилась перед охранниками. - Стоп, вы должны остановиться! Стоп, или оно убьет всех вас!

Далек покатился чуть ближе к ней, но два охранника схватили ее за руки и снова оттащили. 

\- Нет! Пожалуйста! Вы должны послушать! - Адам схватил ее за талию и потащил по коридору. - Отпусти меня! Он говорил со мной раньше, я могу заставить его поговорить снова!

Они услышали приказ открыть огонь, и Роуз повисла в руках Адама, когда над ней раздались выстрелы. Почему никто из них просто не слушал?

\- Давай, - тихо сказал Адам через мгновение. - Теперь ты ничего не можешь сделать.

Она посмотрела на него, прежде чем взяв крнтроль над свом лицом, кивнула и отодвинулась.

oOoOo

Телефон Роуз зазвонил, когда они побежали по другой лестнице.

\- Скажи мне, что у тебя хорошие новости, - крикнула она, отвечая.

\- Где ты? - потребовал Доктор.

\- Уровень 49, - сказала она с чувством погружения.

\- Ты должна продолжать двигаться, - сказал он ей. - Хранилище будет опечатано, на переборке уровня 46.

\- Разве ты не можешь остановить их закрытие? - отчаянно спросила Роуз, пытаясь заставить себя двигаться быстрее. Она не могла сделать это _опять_.

\- Я тот, кто их закрывает, - ответил он коротко. - Я не могу ждать, и я не могу помочь тебе. Теперь ради Бога, беги.

Они поднялись по лестнице и вышли из дверей на уровне 46, Адам в нескольких шагах от Розы.

\- Мы почти на месте, дайте нам две секунды.

\- Доктор, я не могу сдержать натиск, - услышала Роза голос Ван Стэттена. - Вся система выходит из строя. Доктор, ты должен закрыть переборки. 

Она молча умоляла, чтобы система продержалась немного дольше, чтобы Доктор подождал. 

\- Прости, - сказал он.

Она с рычанием убрала телефон от уха и погнала себя дальше. Еще раз она с тоской вспомнила о тренированном теле бегуньи, которое было у нее до возвращения. Она отбросила эту мысль ... теперь это ей не поможет.

Роуз набирала обороты к Адаму, когда они поворачивали за другой угол, но видела, что переборка впереди уже была опасно низко. Адам первым добрался до нее и прокатился под..

Она остановилась, когда добежала до нее. Осталась только щель внизу. Ее раздавит, если она даже попытается. Роуз закрыла глаза и несколько слез убежало вниз, когда переборка закрылась с глухим стуком.

Она не могла быть уверена. Она никогда не могла. Были вещи, которые изменились, и вещи, которые не изменились, поэтому она не была уверена. Насколько она знала, Далек уничтожит ее на этот раз.

 _\- Роза? Роза! Ты сделала это?  
_  
Она медленно поднесла телефон к уху. 

\- Извини, Доктор. Все ещё немного медленная. Запечатано, - сказала она ему, оглядываясь назад, чтобы увидеть, как Далек катится из-за угола. 

\- Это не твоя вина, Доктор. Ничего из этого. Запомни. Это не твоя вина. И Доктор, я…

 _Нет, она не могла этого сказать. Это было слишком рано. Он не смог бы осмыслить это правильно_.   
Она глубоко вздохнула.

\- Я не променяла бы это на весь мир, - сказала она ему. Пока молчание продолжалось, она снова отодвинула телефон от уха и повернулась лицом к Далеку.

\- У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] hop for their lives - дословно "прыгать за их жизнь". Почему я вообще оставила это примечание - в переносном значении это "надеятся выжить" или "бежать во имя их жизней" и в маленькой ремарке между сезоном 2 и Рождественским вторжением ("Дети в нужде") Десятый Доктор после регенерации прыгает на одной ноге и пытается развеселить Роуз, это может быть отсылкой и игрой слов именно к hop for their lives.  
> [2] Exhibit A - выставка, главный экспонат, "жемчужина коллекции".  
> [3] Little Lord Fauntleroy -   
> Маленький лорд Фонтлерой — первый детский роман англо-американской писательницы и драматурга Фрэнсис Ходжсон Бёрнетт.   
> Из интересного, "Маленький лорд Фонтлерой" создал прецедент в законе об авторском праве, после того как в 1888 году Бёрнетт выиграла судебный процесс против Е. В. Сибома за права на театральную адаптацию работы.   
> https://ru.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B0%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BD%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D0%BB%D0%BE%D1%80%D0%B4_%D0%A4%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%82%D0%BB%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%BE%D0%B9
> 
> [4] And who's he when he's at home? - who's (someone) when (he's/she's/they're) at home - "кто он, когда дома", "а по-домашнему как его зовут" - идиома, используемая в Великобритании, имеющая комический характер. Типа, "Юрий Гагарин? Не припоминаю, а как его бабушка зовёт?":)  
> https://idioms.thefreedictionary.com/who+is+he+when+he+is+at+home  
> [5] Poindexter - заучка, книжный червь, а так же известная английская фамилия.  
> https://ru.m.wiktionary.org/wiki/poindexter


	16. Глава 16: Далек: Часть вторая

_\- У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ!_

Доктор вырвал наушник, когда услышал пульсацию луча смерти Далека. Он почувствовал острую боль в груди, и реальность обрушилась на него: Роза Тайлер была мертва. Молодая, яркая, смелая, красивая Роза исчезла. И это была полностью его вина. 

\- Я убил ее, - пробормотал он.

\- Прости, - сказал Ван Статтен позади него.

\- Не смей, - мрачно сказал Доктор, поворачиваясь к нему. - Не смей говорить мне, что ты сожалеешь. Потому что это означает, что ты можешь быть прощен. Я мог убить этого Далека в его камере. Но ты остановил меня. А теперь кто-то, кого я… - он остановился, его челюсти сжались. - Теперь Роза мертва, - сказал он более тихим голосом.

\- Он был жемчужиной моей коллекции! - запротестовал Ван Статтен.

\- Твоей коллекции? - закричал Доктор, разъяренный таким отношением. - Но стоило ли это того? Стоит ли убийства всех этих людей? Стоит Роуз? - Ван Статтен просто уставился на Доктора. - Позволь мне сказать тебе кое-что, Ван Статтен. Человечество отправляется в космос, чтобы исследовать. Быть частью чего-то большего…

\- Именно! - воскликнул Ван Статтен, вскакивая на ноги. - Я хотел прикоснуться к звездам!

\- Ты просто хочешь перетащить звезды вниз и засунуть их под тонны песка и грязи, - презрительно сказал он. - И занести их в каталог. Дальше от звезд быть невозможно. И ты забрал ее с собой. - Он отвел взгляд, не в силах переварить взгляд этого человека. - Ей было девятнадцать лет, - тихо сказал он.

Менее чем за три месяца молодая девушка проникла в его сердца так, как он никогда не представлял. Она спорила с ним, она смеялась над ним, и она говорила с ним, иногда часами, обо всем. И она позволила ему рассказывать. Она никогда не уходила от разговора, никогда не осуждала его. Она была его лучшим другом. И теперь она была мертва. Из-за него.

oOoOo

Роуз медленно открыла глаза. Она все еще могла это сделать. У нее все еще были глаза. Она не была мертва. Роза вздохнула с облегчением. "Иногда всё все-же в порядке" решила она.

\- Тебе не обязательно этого делать, - тихо сказала Роуз, поворачиваясь к Далеку. - Ты не должен продолжать всех убивать.

\- Я ВООРУЖЕН. Я УБЬЮ. ЭТО МОЯ ЦЕЛЬ.

\- Это не должно было произойти! - воскликнула она. - Они все мертвы из-за тебя!

\- ОНИ МЕРТВЫ ИЗ-ЗА НАС.

\- И что теперь? - тихо спросила она через мгновение. - Чего ты ждешь?

\- Я ЧУВСТВУЮ ТВОЙ СТРАХ.

\- Но Далеки никогда не чувствуют страха, - медленно сказала она. - Они никогда ничего не чувствуют.

\- ДАЛЕКИ НЕ ДОЛЖНЫ ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ СТРАХ! - закричал он, стреляя в стену по обе стороны от нее. - ТЫ ДАЛА МНЕ ЖИЗНЬ. ЧТО ЕЩЕ ТЫ МНЕ ДАЛА? Я ЗАРАЗИЛСЯ!

У Далека была одна цель - одна. Если он начал подвергать сомнению это, то это уже не был Далек. И это было просто безумие. 

\- Извини, - тихо сказала она.

Он смотрел на нее какое-то время, затем сказал: - ДОКТОР ЗАКРЫЛ ПЕРЕГОРОДКУ. - Далек отвернулось от нее. - ТЫ ЗАСТАВИШЬ ЕГО ОТКРЫТЬ. ТЫ ОСТАНЕШЬСЯ ЗДЕСЬ.

Он указал на себя, и Роуз медленно подошла к нему. Как только она оказалась на месте, Далек открыл визуальную связь с тем местом, где раньше был Доктор.

\- ОТКРОЙ ПЕРЕБОРКУ ИЛИ РОЗА ТАЙЛЕР УМРЕТ, - приказал Далек.

Когда Доктор повернулся, она увидела, как шок, облегчение и радость озаряют его лицо.

\- Ты жива!

\- Не можешь от меня избавиться, - сказала она легко, хотя и немного шатко.

\- Я думал что ты умерла! - воскликнул он. Она сдержала улыбку. Она знала, что они были в настоящей беде, если Доктор был так избыточно эмоционален.

\- ОТКРОЙ ПЕРЕБОРКУ! - Доктор колебался, глядя на Роуз. - ЗАЧЕМ ИСПОЛЬЗОВАТЬ ЭМОЦИИ , - продолжил Далек, - ЕСЛИ ТЫ НЕ СПАСЕШЬ ЖЕНЩИНУ, КОТОРУЮ ЛЮБИШЬ?

Экран мигнул. Роуз тяжело сглотнула, считая секунды в своей голове. Переборка дернулась и начала подниматься, когда она сосчитала до пятнадцати. Роуз слегка улыбнулась и покачала головой, прежде чем пройти с Далеком через дверь.

\- Не убивай их, - сказала она Далеку, когда они поднялись в лифте. - Тебе не обязательно. Ты меня не убил.

\- НО ПОЧЕМУ НЕТ? - спросила он, вращая глазом так быстро, что Роуз с трудом увернулась. - ПОЧЕМУ ТЫ ЖИВА? МОЯ ФУНКЦИЯ УБИВАТЬ. ЧТО Я ТАКОЕ? ЧТО Я ТАКОЕ?

Двери открылись, и Далек снова повернул стебель глаза, чтобы встретиться с Ван Статтеном.

\- Не двигайся, - предупредила его Роза. - Не делай ничего, что вызовет подозрения.

\- ВАН СТАТТЕН. ТЫ ПЫТАЛ МЕНЯ. ПОЧЕМУ?

\- Я хотел помочь тебе, - ответил мужчина, отступая в ужасе, когда Далек наступал на него. - Я просто… я не знаю, я… я просто пытался помочь. Я подумал, что если мы сможем достучаться до тебя, если мы сможем исправить тебя, я хотел, чтобы тебе стало лучше, извини. Далек прижал его к стене, и его голос пронзительно повысился, когда он завопил: 

\- Мне очень жаль! Я клянусь! Я просто хотел, чтобы ты поговорил!

\- ТОГДА УСЛЫШЬ МЕНЯ, ГОВОРЮ СЕЙЧАС. У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ!

\- Нет! - Роуз закричала и бросилась вперед. Глаз Далека закружился к ней. - Не делай этого. Ты меняешься. Теперь должно быть что-то еще. Не просто убийство - что еще там? Чего ты хочешь?

Глаз Далека повернулся к Ван Статтену, а затем вернулась к ней.

\- Я ХОЧУ ... СВОБОДУ, - тихо сказал он.

Она кивнула. 

\- Тогда это то, что ты получишь, - сказала она. Ван Статтен открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но она посмотрела на него со злостью. - Мы уходим, - сказала она ему и пошла обратно к лифту.

Они вышли на этаж 01, и Роуз прошла рядом с Далеком, когда он закатился за угол. Он остановился и посмотрел на потолок, прежде чем выстрелить в него смертельным лучом, осыпая их обломками. Роуз пригнулась, затем огляделась. Они стояли в луже солнечного света.

-Ты вышел, - сказала она. - Ты сделала это. Никогда не думала, что снова увижу солнечный свет, - добавила она, улыбаясь.

\- КАК ЭТО ЧУВСТВУЕТСЯ?

Роуз повернулась и увидела, как открылся корпус Далека. Существо внутри было чем-то вроде ночных кошмаров, генетическая мутация прошла ужасно, ужасно неправильно. Но когда он протянул свои щупальца к солнцу, Роуз почувствовала еще одну жалость к этой штуке. Насколько она знала, этот был последний в своем роде, и из-за нее это уже было не совсем так.

\- Убирайся с дороги, - холодный голос раздался позади нее. Роуз повернулась и увидела Доктора с огромной пушкой. Она уставилась на него. - Роза, уходи с дороги, сейчас же!

\- Не делай этого, - тихо сказала она.

\- Эта штука убила сотни людей, - сказал он мрачно.

\- Я знаю, - сказала она. Роуз сделала несколько осторожных шагов к нему. - Но сейчас это не тот, кто направляет пистолет на меня.

\- Я должен сделать это. Я должен положить этому конец. Далеки разрушили мой дом, мой народ. У меня ничего не осталось.

\- Я знаю, - снова сказала она. - Но посмотрите на это. Он не хочет убивать. Он просто хочет почувствовать солнце хотя-бы раз.

\- Но он не может…

\- Он не смог убить Ван Статтена. Он не смог убить меня. Он меняется. - Роуз несколько секунд смотрела на него. Она не могла позволить ему убить то, что не сопротивлялось. Он все еще был движим ненавистью и гневом ... Роза должна была заставить его понять, что он должен был отпустить это, прежде чем это поглотит его. Она не могла позволить ему стать одним из таких людей. Она кивнула на пистолет. - Во что ты превращаешься?

Он посмотрел на пистолет, затем снова посмотрел на нее. Наконец он опустил его. 

\- Я не мог ... я не был ... - Он взглянул на Далека, затем снова повернулся к Роуз. - О, Роуз. Они все мертвы.

\- ПОЧЕМУ МЫ ВЫЖИВАЕМ?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Я ПОСЛЕДНИЙ ДАЛЕК.

\- Ты даже не один из них, - ответил Доктор. - Роуз сделала больше, чем помогла тебе регенерировать. Ты впитала ее ДНК. Ты мутируешь.

\- ВО ЧТО?

\- Что-то новое. Прости.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина, пока все переваривали это.

\- Я МОГУ ЧУВСТВОВАТЬ ТАК МНОГО ИДЕЙ. И ТАК МНОГО ТЬМЫ. РОЗА. ДАЙ МНЕ ПРИКАЗ! ПРИКАЖИ МНЕ УМЕРЕТЬ. 

Роуз колебалась. Она знала, что Далеки никогда не будут счастливы, никогда не станут, если не будут убивать, и он был бы не столько счастлив, сколько лишен ненависти.   
\- ЭТО НЕ ЖИЗНЬ, - сказал он, когда Роза продолжала молчать. - ЭТО БОЛЕЗНЬ. Я НЕ СТАНУ КАК ТЫ. ПРИКАЖИ МНЕ УНИЧТОЖИТЬ! ПОВИНУЙСЯ! ПОВИНУЙСЯ! ПОВИНУЙСЯ!

\- Сделай это, - сказала она наконец, отступая. - Уничтожь себя, Далек.

\- ТЕБЕ СТРАШНО, РОЗА ТАЙЛЕР?

\- Да, - она задохнулась.

\- МНЕ ТОЖЕ. У-НИЧ-ТО-ЖИТЬ!

Она побежала к Доктору, когда Далек изменял свою броню. Доктор обнял ее, когда Далек поднялся в воздух, и золотые шары на его корпусе отсоединились, чтобы окружить Далека в сферу. Сфера на мгновение осветилась, а затем Далек взорвался, полностью исчезнув. Доктор и Роуз некоторое время стояли в ошеломленной тишине.

oOoOo

Десять минут спустя они стояли вместе возле ТАРДИС. Доктор выглядел задумчивым, но Роуз просто чувствовала шок. Ничего не изменилось, и это было не из-за фиксированных моментов времени, или вины Повелителя Времени, или из-за ее неспособности быть в двух местах одновременно. Нет, этот сводилось исключительно к глупости, нежеланию людей слушать. Она кричала до хрипоты на людей здесь, и это ничего не изменило. Все они были мертвы, потому что просто, блять, не слушали.

\- Маленький кусочек дома, - сказала Доктор, врываясь в ее мысли, когда он протянул руку, чтобы погладить ТАРДИС. - Лучше, чем ничего.

\- Значит, Война Времени закончилась?

\- Я остался один, - сказал он. - Я выиграл. Как насчет этого.

\- Ты знаешь наверняка? - она спросила его. - Если бы выжили другие Повелители Времени, знал бы ты?

\- Да. Здесь, - сказал он, постукивая по голове. - Ощущается, что никого нет.

Она с любопытством посмотрела на него. Она знала, что они телепаты, но он никогда раньше не объяснял этого.

\- Так Повелители Времени могут чувствовать всех Повелителей Времени в своих головах? - спросила она. Он кивнул. - Что, все время? Люди в твоей голове все время?

\- Не то чтобы мы вторгались в чужие мысли, - сказал он оборонительно, а затем нахмурился. - Ну, обычно нет. И некоторые были не так сильны, как другие. Но да, я всегда мог чувствовать их все, где-то в глубине души.

\- Наверное, сейчас там так одиноко, - грустно сказала она, беря его за руку, когда впервые поняла чудовищность того, что он потерял. - Мне очень жаль, Доктор.

Он уставился на нее, его глаза казались подозрительно влажными, когда он открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать. Ничего не вышло, поэтому он снова его закрыл и тяжело сглотнул, сжав ее руку. 

\- Ну, - сказала она с вымученной и грустной улыбкой, - хорошо, я никуда не пойду.

\- Да, - согласился он через мгновение, его губы дрогнули.

\- Нам лучше уйти, - сказал Адам, подбегая к ним и прерывая момент. - Ван Статтен исчез ... они закрывают базу. Годдард говорит, что они зальют ее цементом! Как будто ее никогда и не было!

\- Хорошее избавление, - сказала Роуз с чувством.

\- Мне придется вернуться домой, - грустно сказал Адам.

\- Тогда лучше поторопись, - сказал Доктор. - Следующий рейс в Хитроу отправляется в 1500 часов.

Роуз критически изучала Адама. Он действительно не был _плохим_ человеком ... может быть, немного молодым и безответственным, но не плохим. Если бы она держала его подальше от своего телефона и ключа ТАРДИС… - Адам говорил, что всю свою жизнь он хотел увидеть звезды.

\- Скажите ему, чтобы он пошел и встал снаружи, - сказал Доктор.

\- Он сам по себе, Доктор, - сказала она. - И он помог.

\- Он оставил тебя там! - воскликнул он, вырывая руку у нее.

\- Как и ты, - напомнила она ему.

\- О чем ты говоришь? - Адам плакал. - Мы должны уйти!

Доктор смотрел на Роуз. 

\- Роуз, он немного красавчик, - сказал он наконец.

\- Я не заметила, - честно сказала она на этот раз. _Потому что он не ты_ , добавила она в своей голове.

\- Под твою ответственность, - наконец сказал он, возвращаясь в ТАРДИС. Она быстро последовала за ним, когда услышала крик Адама снаружи. Она улыбнулась, когда Доктор взял управление. Если он сделал это, хорошо. Если нет…

\- Что это за чертово место? - Адам спросил с удивлением, ворвавшись внутрь.

\- Это коробка, - сказала она ему. Он уставился на нее, и Доктор ухмыльнулся. - Очень, очень большая коробка. А теперь мы увидим Вселенную.


	17. Глава 17: "Уловка 22"

Роуз открыла глаза, чтобы обнаружить себя в библиотеке. На этот раз она не заснула здесь, она была в этом уверена. Здесь было тускло, освещено только ревущим огнем в камине. В тени стоял кто-то, но было слишком темно, чтобы разглядеть какие-либо черты.

\- Привет? - она позвала.

Фигура медленно вышла на свет. Это была она, одетая в одежду, которую она носила последний день в параллельном мире.

\- О, ты, должно быть, шутишь, - сказала Роуз, выпрямившись на диване.

\- Я думала, ты захочешь поговорить, - медленно сказала ТАРДИС.

\- Я сплю, верно?

\- Технически, да, - подтвердила ТАРДИС. - Но это также на самом деле происходит, в том забавном межпространственном месте и способе, в которым я существую.

\- Да, весело, - пробормотала Роуз.

\- Ты расстроена, - заметила ТАРДИС, садясь в кресло.

\- О, _расстроена_ это малая толика того, что я сейчас чувствую, - заверила ее Роза.

ТАРДИС кивнула. 

\- Я знаю, что ты не можешь увидеть это сейчас, но…

\- Но ничего! - Роуз внезапно взорвалась, вскочив на ноги. - Ты привела меня сюда, чтобы все изменить. Ну, я не могу. Я не могу этого сделать. Гвинет все еще мертва, и все эти люди в музее, потому что даже когда я ЗНАЛА, что делать, _как_ это изменить, там был блядский оборванный провод, не так ли? И никто не послушал. Я знаю все эти вещи, все эти простые маленькие факты, которые могут помешать умереть каждому, но я не могу никому сказать, потому что тогда это разрушит все, и они все равно умрут. Если я не могу изменить что-то маленькое, как я могу поверить, что могу изменить что-то важное? Как я могу остановить то, что будет на Кэнэри-Уорф? 

ТАРДИС открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Роуз продолжала вышагивать, пока говорила.

\- А ты! Где, черт возьми, ты была? Когда я впервые вернулась, у меня были пара покалываний в затылке, а потом ничего в течение почти трех месяцев. Я кругом спотыкалась, пытаясь спасти людей и не дать Доктору узнать, что я сделала, а ты в глубине моего сознания совершенно безмолвствовала. Так что да, да, я немного _расстроена_.

ТАРДИС внимательно следила за ней, когда Роуз осановилась перед камином, сверкая глазами и тяжело дыша. 

\- Ты закончила? - спросила она наконец.

Роуз открыла рот, но обнаружила, что ей больше нечего сказать. Она плюхнулась в другое кресло. 

\- Да.

\- Хорошо, - сказала ТАРДИС, кивнув, и переместилась в более удобную позу. Она начала перечислять свои факты на пальцах. 

\- Во-первых, я была здесь, но я не так много могу сделать. Наша связь - лишь слабое эхо того, что было, до того, как ты была потеряна, и тогда для связи с тобой потребовалось огромное количество энергии. Теперь, чтобы отправить тебе покалывание, нужно много сил. Но я сделала это, когда это было необходимо тебе больше всего ... чтобы успокоить тебя, когда ты только вернулась, и убедиться, что он спросил тебя дважды. Если бы ты действительно попробовала сделать что-нибудь, что навсегда испортило бы все это, я бы предупредила тебя. Хотя я должна сказать, что столь ожесточенный спор о Гельтах был на грани, - сказала ТАРДИС, резко глядя на нее. - Но я понимаю. Ты хочешь спасти всех. Но ты не видишь общую картину.

\- Но...

\- Нет, настала моя очередь говорить, - сказала ТАРДИС, подняв руку. - Ты сосредоточена на людях, которые умерли,что вполне понятно после всего эпизода с далеком. Но ты не видишь людей, которых спасла. Джеб, Мокс из Балхоон, Ингра Генеш и все те люди, которые погибли на улицах в прошлый раз, когда Нестин начало воплощаться. Они все живы благодаря тебе.

\- Но я не могу…

\- Но дело даже не в них, - снова прервала ее ТАРДИС. - Ты сострадательна, и ты хочешь помочь всем, но дело не в них. Ты в состоянии поддержать некоторых из них на этот раз, это бонус. Очень БОЛЬШОЙ бонус, - быстро добавила она, когда Роуз снова выглядела мятежно, - но, тем не менее, только бонус.

\- Что тогда? - Спросила Роза, чувствуя себя полностью потерянной.

\- Ты вернулась, чтобы спасти друг друга, - просто сказала ТАРДИС. - Есть ... так много вещей, уже приведенных в движение, которых ты не увидишь какое-то время. О тебе, о Докторе, о вашем совместном существовании. Он уже чувствует себя ближе к тебе, чем в прошлый раз. Вот почему он _уже_ рассказал тебе больше о себе. Доверие тебе в этом заставит его доверять гораздо больше, а также противодействует его подозрениям на данный момент. И ты ... ты уже понимаешь его гораздо лучше, чем можешь помнить. Ты понимаешь боль неспособности изменить то, что уже знаешь, обреченность, независимо от того, сколько ты борешься. Ты знаешь, каково это - только ступить на место, и уже знать, произойдут хорошие или плохие вещи, и вероятность их изменения. Он чувствует это все время.   
Роуз вздрогнула.

\- Как только ты возьмешь Вихрь Времени… - ТАРДИС неуверенно замолчала.

\- Что? Что произойдет?

\- Это ... неопределенно. Вещи меняются, потому что ты меняешь их. Но знай: ты делаешь то, ради чего пришла, чтобы сделать это. Никогда это не было ни о чем другом. Речь шла о спасении самой себя, чтобы ты могла спасти его, и вы могли спасти друг друга.

\- Могу ли я действительно изменить то, что случится на Кэнэри Уорф?

\- О, мой волк… я бы хотела заверить тебя, - сказала ТАРДИС грустно. - Но ты знаешь, что ничто в жизни не является определенным, даже жизнь, которой ты жила раньше.

\- Что насчет Доктора? - Спросила Роза. - Ты сказала, что у него уже есть подозрения. Лицо Бо сказал то же самое.

\- Они не ... конкретные. Он не знает, что с тобой происходит. Странность твоих реакций является для него интересным фактором, но еще не вызывает беспокойства, за исключением случаев, когда он спорит с собой о своих чувствах к тебе. Но настанет день, когда у вас с ним из-за этого будет настоящее противостояние.

-Разве он не будет вне себя? - Спросила Роуз, пытаясь игнорировать чувство тепла, которое она испытывала после упоминания его чувств к ней.

\- Совершенно определенно будет, - сказала ТАРДИС, но улыбнулась. - К счастью для тебя, я здесь, чтобы помочь. И я обещаю тебе. Ты не будешь одинока.

Роуз молчала, когда пыталась упорядочить в себе все, о чем ТАРДИС говорила с ней.

\- Итак, в целом…

\- В целом, ты делаешь именно то, что и должна делать, - ТАРДИС ответила твердо. - Сохраняй веру, мой волк. Все не так мрачно, как ты думаешь.

oOoOo

Доктор сидел в библиотеке, пытаясь снова прочитать "Уловку-22" [1] , потому что это была одна из немногих книг, которая заставляла удерживать внимание, и ему нужно было чем-то занять себя, пока Роуз и красавчик спали. К сожалению, он обнаружил, что видит не страницу, _а день_ , который прошел с Роуз.

Его сердца сжимались каждый раз, когда он вспоминал те несколько мгновений, когда думал, что потерял ее. Он был готов ударить _симпатичного мальчика_ , когда он так спокойно вошел в кабинет после того, как оставил Роуз умереть перед переборкой, которую сам Доктор закрыл. Этот гнев был единственным, что не давало ему упасть на колени перед лицом этой потери и сопровождающей ее вины.

Затем всплыла визуальная связь, и это было головокружительное облегчение, которое снова чуть не заставило его встать на колени. Да, факт, что ее все еще держали под дулом пистолета, вызывал беспокойство, но она была жива. Эмоции, которые наполнили его при самом взгляде на нее, испугали, особенно когда далек, из всех существ во вселенной, дал им имя.

_"Какая польза от эмоций, если ты не можешь спасти женщину, которую любишь?"_

Он ее любил? Нет, это было невозможно. Во всяком случае, не так, как подразумевалось в заявлении. Он не мог. Правда, ему даже не потребовалось секунды, чтобы открыть переборку после того, как это прозвучало. И правда в том, что он проглотил конец предложения, которое закончилось бы _так же_ , когда он разозлился на Ван Статтена. Но он был Повелителем Времени. Повелители Времени не влюбляются, особенно в обезьян. Особенно когда эти обезьяны тыкали и толкали Повелителей Времени и заставляли их говорить о всевозможных вещах, о которых никогда не следует говорить ни с кем, и особенно когда рассматриваемая _обезьяна_ отказывалась вести себя так, как она должна была в любой ситуации, а вместо этого действовала умно и бесстрашно и смотрела на него красивыми карими глазами, которые, казалось, заглядывали в его душу ... и почти могли заставить его поверить, что он у него все-еще был кто-то.

Она спросила его, во что он превращается. Она, из всех людей. Та, которая могла заставить его поверить, одним взглядом, что он не монстр ... она спросила его об этом. Что было хуже, у него не было ответа. Ярость и ненависть, которые родились в нем во время войны, всегда были настолько близки к поверхности, настолько близки к тому, чтобы поглотить его полностью...То, что его напугало, что напугало до дрожи, так это то, как много ее мнение о нем имело значение. Он хотел быть тем, кем она могла бы гордиться, а не боятся.

Доктор разочарованно зарычал и бросил книгу через всю комнату. Какое ему дело до того, что она думает о нем, правда? Он мог быть тем, кем хотел, и если ей это не нравилось, она могла уйти. Вот то, как это было, вот как это было всегда. У него были правила в отношении такого рода вещей, четкие и установленные границы между ним и его компаньонами, и это никогда не было проблемой. Но никто из них не был _ей_. Какое право она имела быть настолько необычной, что после трех месяцев в ее присутствии ему пришлось вообще задаться вопросом об этом?

Не получив ответов, он вздохнул и поднял книгу, прежде чем вернуться на диван и снова попытаться погрузиться в дилемму Йоссариана [2] и проигнорировать свою. Он удивленно поднял голову, когда Роза вошла в библиотеку с чашкой чая несколькими минутами позже. _Это просто жульничество_ , подумал он мрачно.

\- Знаешь, если ты попытаешься побороться со мной за то, кто сможет выжить при меньшем количестве сна, ты проиграешь, - прокомментировал он, когда она свернулась калачиком рядом с ним на диване. Она немного улыбнулась, пока дула на чай. - Снова дурные сны?

\- Хм… нет, - сказала она со странным взглядом. - Хороший сон, я думаю. Просто ... заставил задуматься.

\- Не можешь даже видеть сны как нормальный человек, - фыркнул он.

\- Думаю, да, - сказала она со смехом, явно предпочитая игнорировать слегка пренебрежительный тон. Она посмотрела на него изучающе. - Ты в порядке?

\- Нормально, - быстро сказал он, мгновенно переводя взгляд на свою книгу.

\- Ты уверен?

Он покосился на нее. 

\- Роза, я чуть не стал причиной твоего убийства одним из самых опасных видов во всей Вселенной. Ты не должна спрашивать, в порядке ли я. 

Его взгляд на мгновение вернулся к книге, затем он вздохнул и посмотрел на нее.

\- Ты в порядке?

\- Я… зла… потому что все те люди должны были умереть просто потому, что не слушали, - сказала она. - Это было просто так… ненужно. 

Одну руку она опустила себе на затылок, массируя в напряженном месте, вызванном воспоминаниями, и вздохнула. 

\- Но да, кроме этого, я в порядке.

Он внимательно обдумывал это. Она кричала на охранников, он мог слышать ее через командный наушник. Она пыталась заставить их позволить ей говорить с далеком. Они по понятным причинам отказали ей, но именно ее разговор с ним было тем, что в конце концов спасло их. 

\- Добро пожаловать в мой мир, - наконец сказал он тихо.

Она резко посмотрела на него со странным выражением на лице. И открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, казалось, передумала. Затем перевела взгляд на огонь, и через мгновение он вернулся к своей книге. Некоторое его напряжение, если не его растерянность, начало угасать, как всегда происходило, когда она была рядом. Они сидели вместе в уютной тишине несколько минут.

\- Ты не такой, ты знаешь, - внезапно сказала Роуз.

Он посмотрел на нее в замешательстве.

\- Не какой?

\- Далек, - сказала она. - Ты не такой.

Он осторожно посмотрел на нее. 

\- И что заставляет тебя сказать это?

\- Ну, во-первых, ты не шарообразное вооруженное нечто, закованное в металл… просто кожа, - сказала она с дразнящей улыбкой, тыкая в его куртку. Он не мог сдержать слегка испуганный смех. - Во-вторых ... они созданы, чтобы ненавидеть и разрушать, и это все, чего они когда-либо хотели. Ты ... эти чувства развивались в тебе в пылу битвы, и все, что ты делал с тех пор, было направлено на компенсацию этого.

Он уставился на нее. Она как-то объединила то, чего он боялся, и надежду на него в одном предложении. 

\- Но эти чувства все во мне, независимо от того, почему это произошло, - медленно сказал он. - Я не уверен, что что-то заставит их исчезнуть. Я хотел уничтожить его в ту же минуту, когда понял, что это такое, и я бы продолжал разрушение еще долго после того, как он прекратил бы сражаться, если бы ты не встала на моем пути.

\- Ну, у тебя есть что-то еще, чего у них нет, - ответила Роуз. Он с любопытством поднял брови. - Кто-то, кто встанет у тебя на пути, прежде чем ты потеряешь себя… и кто-то, кто поможет тебе найти дорогу назад, если ты это сделаешь.

И снова он обнаружил, что уставился на нее. Если бы она имела хоть какое-то представление о том, что она предлагает, имела любую мысль о том, как сильно он нуждался в этом ...

И в этот момент он сдался. Он отказывался называть это "что-то" любым именем, проверять свои чувства или спорить с самим собой прямо сейчас. Прямо сейчас он просто согласится с тем, что Роуз была здесь, и она была фантастической.

\- Предположим, что так и есть, - тихо сказал он. - Спасибо.

Он подвинул руку, ближайшую к ней, чтобы она упала на спинку дивана, и улыбнулся, когда она подвинулась в объятие, положив голову ему на плечо. Он вернулся к своей книге и вскоре заметил, что дыхание Роуз стало медленнее и сокойнее. Он взял кружку из ее не сопротивляющейся руки, прежде чем она бы упала на пол, и переместил их обоих в более удобное положение, прислонив ее голову к своей груди и немного посмеялся, когда она немедленно снова обняла его, прежде чем он вернулся к своей книге.

Он не заметил, как книга выскользнул из его пальцев, когда он погрузился в первый мирный сон за долгое время.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 1) «Уловка-22» (англ. Catch-22) — роман американского писателя Джозефа Хеллера, опубликованный в 1961 году. Известен возникшим в нём логическим парадоксом между взаимоисключающими правилами «Уловка-22».   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B0-22  
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%A3%D0%BB%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%BA%D0%B0-22_(%D0%B2%D1%8B%D1%80%D0%B0%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%BD%D0%B8%D0%B5)  
> 2) Уловка-22 - сериал с Хью Лори.  
> [2] ..." в основе сюжета лежит стремление главного героя, наводчика бомбардировщика капитана Йоссариана, обойти так называемую «Уловку-22» — абсурдные бюрократические ограничения, которые не дают ему право вернуться домой, отлетав свою норму боевых вылетов в период Итальянской кампании против войск Германии и Италии в 1944 году.  
> Впервые в произведении этот термин упоминается персонажем романа доктором Дейникой, армейским психиатром: — Конечно, ловушка, — ответил Дейника. — И называется она «уловка двадцать два». «Уловка двадцать два» гласит: «Всякий, кто пытается уклониться от выполнения боевого долга, не является подлинно сумасшедшим».   
> Да, это была настоящая ловушка. «Уловка двадцать два» разъясняла, что забота о себе самом перед лицом прямой и непосредственной опасности является проявлением здравого смысла. Орр был сумасшедшим, и его можно было освободить от полётов. Единственное, что он должен был для этого сделать, — попросить. Но как только он попросит, его тут же перестанут считать сумасшедшим и заставят снова летать на задания."


	18. Глава 18: Долгая игра: Часть первая

Роуз нетерпеливо вышла за Доктором из ТАРДИС. У нее уже был план для разных частей конкретно этого приключения, которые она могла бы изменить, и не могла не чувствовать волнение от возможности снова представить космос еще кому-то.

\- Итак, это двухсоттысячный, - сказал Доктор, оглядываясь вокруг. - Это космический корабль - нет, подожди минутку, космическая станция - и э-э ... иди и попробуй открыть те ворота. Иди! - Он отступил на шаг и прислонился к ТАРДИС, улыбаясь ей.

\- 'кей, - радостно сказала она, прежде чем повернуться к ТАРДИС и снова открыть дверь.  
\- Адам, - позвала она, слегка потянув его за рукав, - выходи.

Адам вышел, и его рот открылся. Он смотрел на огромную комнату, выглядя совершенно ошеломленным. 

\- Боже мой, - прошептал он.

\- Не волнуйся, ты к этому привыкнешь, - заверила она его.

\- Где мы? - спросил Адам.

\- Хороший вопрос, - сказала Роуз, тоном _всё знающих_ гидов. Она театрально огляделась. - Давай посмотрим… судя по архитектуре, я бы сказала, что мы где-то в около двухсоттысячном году. 

Адам слабо кивнул.

\- Вот. И если ты прислушаешься ... ты можешь услышать двигатели. Мы на какой-то космической станции. Да. Определенно космическая станция. Здесь немного жарко, они могут уже выключить отопление, - добавила она для Доктора. Он поднял на нее брови, а затем кивнул на ворота. 

\- Вот что! - Роуз оглянулась на Адама, - попробуем эти ворота. Давай!

Она подошла к воротам и открыла их, выбравшись на смотровую площадку. Доктор и Адам быстро последовали за ней. Они столкнулись прямо с панорамным видом Земли, с огромными городами, тянувшимися по земле и воде. Она снова подумала о том, что эта часть их приключений просто никогда не будет чем-то можно воспринимать _как должное_.

\- Я позволю Доктору продолжить отсюда, - тихо сказала Роуз. Когда Повелитель Времени подошел к ней, Адам остался немного позади.

\- Четвертая Великая и Обильная Человеческая Империя, - сказал Доктор, его взгляд скользнул по планете внизу. - Вот оно. Планета Земля в точке возвышения. Покрытая мегаполисами, с пятью лунами и населением в девяносто шесть миллиардов. Центр галактического домена, растянувшийся на миллион планет, миллион видов, с человечеством прямо в центре.

Позади них Роуз услышала, как Адам вздохнул, прежде чем удариться оземь. Ни один из них не обернулся.

\- Он твой бойфренд, - сказал Доктор с некоторым отвращением.

\- Вряд ли, - категорично ответила Роуз.

Возможно, она еще не могла получить Доктора или даже не смогла бы никогда, но она определенно _никогда_ не согласится на мальчика, который падал в обморок при виде всего великолепного во Вселенной. Неважно, насколько _симпатичным_ он был.

Приведя Адама в чувство, они вышли со смотровой площадки обратно в общую зону.

\- Давай, Адам, открой свой разум, - сказал Доктор, обхватив руками их плечи. - Тебе понравится этот фантастический период истории. Человеческая раса в самом расцвете своего разума - культура, искусство, политика. У этой эры хорошая еда, хорошие манеры…

\- С дороги! - кто-то кричал, протискиваясь мимо них. Внезапно территория вокруг ожила. Открылся продовольственный киоск и комната наполнилась болтовней, люди суетились и выстраивались в очередь.

Роуз осторожно двинулась вперед, чтобы осмотреть еду на витрине, и с кислым взглядом повернулась к Доктору.

\- Хорошая еда?

\- Мои часы, должно быть, сбились, - сказал он с хмурым взглядом, постукивая и поднося их к уху. -Нет, все нормально ... странно ...

\- Что-то не так? - спросила она.

\- Может быть… - нерешительно пробормотал он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

\- Они все люди, - заметил Адам. - А как же миллионы планет? Миллионы видов? Где они?

\- Хороший вопрос, - медленно произнес Доктор, затем удивленно посмотрел на Адама. - На самом деле, что это хороший вопрос. - Его глаза на секунду прищурились, прежде чем он посмотрел на Адама, переключая мысленные передачи со скоростью света. - Адам, мой старый друг, - весело сказал он, снова обнимая мальчика за плечи. - Ты должно быть, голоден.

\- Нет, просто немного тошнит, - слабо ответил Адам.

\- Нет, тебе просто нужно немного перекусить, - заверил Доктор, прежде чем повернуться к поставщику продовольствия. - Эй, приятель, сколько стоит гамбургер?

\- Два кредита двадцать, дорогой, - сообщил ему мужчина. - Теперь встань в очередь.

\- Деньги. Нам нужны деньги. - Доктор смущенно улыбнулся Роуз, когда она прищелкнула языком. - Придется воспользоваться банкоматом.

Адам и Роуз последовали за ним, когда он поспешил к терминалу и постучал по нему своей звуковой отверткой. Выпал тонкий металлический стержень, и Доктор протянул его Адаму.

\- Вот, пожалуйста, карманные деньги, - сказал он. - Не трать все на сладкое.

\- Как оно работает? - спросил Адам, когда Доктор уже начал уходить.

\- Иди и узнай, - ответил Доктор. - Перестань меня доставать! Дело в том, Адам, что путешествие во времени похоже на посещение Парижа. Ты не можешь просто прочитать путеводитель, ты должен погрузиться. Есть еду, использовать неправильные глаголы, вдвойне переплатить и целоваться с совершенно незнакомыми людьми ... или это только со мной такое? - добавил он, когда Роуз фыркнула, а Адам нахмурился. - Перестань задавать вопросы, иди и сделай это, - сказал он, махая на них, чтобы они ушли.

Адам повернулся уходить, но Роуз неуверенно застыла. Она хотела держать Адама под присмотром, но не была уверена, что хотела оставить Доктора.

\- Иди уже, - сказал Доктор через мгновение. - Первое свидание и все такое.

\- О, это не так, - усмехнулась Роуз. Она закатила глаза, когда его брови поднялись в явном неверии. - Хорошо, я пойду и составлю ему компанию, пока ты не поймешь, в чем дело. Не забредай без меня, хорошо?

\- Обещаю, - сказал он с усмешкой.

Она нахмурилась, затем покачала головой и ушла под звук его смеха.

oOoOo

Когда Доктор смотрел, как Роуз уходила к симпатичному мальчику, смех умер в его горле. Он все еще хорошо помнил спор, который у него был с самим собой относительно одной конкретной Розы Тайлер. Каким-то образом Адам не стал одним из аргументов против чувств к девушке. Во всяком случае, до недавнего времени. После того, как они вместе проснулись на диване в библиотеке, он быстро ушел, не желая сосредотачиваться на каких-либо последствиях часов, проведенных с ней в его руках. А когда он наконец набрался смелости снова встретиться с ней, то обнаружил, что она смеется в бассейне с симпатичным мальчиком. Когда он увидел, что она ведет себя так… _по-человечески_ , как она и должна была, он заблокировал дальнейшие попытки изучения своих чувств. В конце концов, он понял, что неважно что он чувствует. Она никогда не ответит на эти чувства, _если они действительно существуют_ , независимо от того, насколько заботливой она иногда могла быть. Это была просто то, кем она была. Она может даже зайти так далеко, чтобы считает его хорошим другом, но не более того. Он был слишком стар, слишком сломлен, слишком _пришелец_ , чтобы иметь какие-то сильные чувства к нему. И так и должно быть. Он никогда не мог дать ей то, что она бы хотела. И, очевидно, она хотела _красивого мальчика_... ее отрицание, Доктор был убежден, было только частью игры. И хорошо для нее ... даже если _мальчик_ никогда не сможет ее заслужить.

Доктор отмахнулся от своих мыслей и сосредоточился на имеющейся проблеме, эта проблема с Империей уже не та, какой должна быть сейчас. Он ушел задавать вопросы, подавляя чувства, которые _абсолютно не могли_ быть ревностью.

oOoOo

\- Попробуй это, - сказала Роуз, сунув пластиковый стаканчик Адаму. - Это называется "Зафек", оно приятное. Как грязь из щеночков.

\- Какой ароматизатор?

\- Э-э ...- Она снова попробовала жижу. - Вроде, говядина?

\- О, Боже мой ...- стонал Адам, качая головой, пока Роуз смеялась.

Они заняли столик у продовольственной тележки. Роуз уже отыскала Доктора, разговаривающего с двумя "журналистками" - Суки и Катикой, если она правильно помнила. И теперь пыталась успокоить Адама, адаптировать его к космическим путешествиям.

\- Как будто все исчезло, - говорил он. - Дом, семья ... все.

\- Не слишком большая картина мира, да, Адам? - спросила она.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Ты здесь, в космосе, сто девяносто восемь тысяч лет в твоем будущем, - объяснила Роуз, - но еще один прыжок в ТАРДИС, и мы вернулись бы туда, к твоей семье. Это все немного более ... неустойчиво-шатко [1], чем люди привыкли считать.   
Адам просто уставился на нее. Роза на мгновение пожевала губу, затем вздохнула. 

\- Вот, это должно помочь, - сказала она, неохотно вытаскивая телефон. - Позвони своим родным.

\- Но ... как ты и сказала, это _сто девяносто восемь тысяч лет_ в прошлом, - возразил он.

\- Просто набери, - устало сказала она.

\- Есть ли код, или…- Она взглянула на него. Он тяжело сглотнул и набрал номер. Его лицо сменилось счастливым удивлением, когда на другом конце послышались гудки. - Эй, на связи! Привет Это ... это я, - сказал он, очевидно, разговаривая с автоответчиком. - Я вроде как уехал ... путешествовать. Я познакомился с этими людьми ... и мы отправились в путешествие вместе. Но ... я в порядке ... и я позвоню тебе позже. Люблю вас. Пока. - Он повесил трубку и уставился на телефон, потом снова посмотрел на Роуз. - Это просто…

Он был в прострации, когда вокруг них начал звучать сигнал тревоги. Площадь столовой начала опустошаться, когда люди бросались кто куда.

\- Эй! - позвал Доктор. - Матт и Джефф [2]! Сюда!

Они оба подскочили, но Роза повернулась к Адаму, прежде чем уйти.

\- Телефон, - сказала она сладко, протягивая руку.

Адам сначала виновато, затем смущенно кивнул и протянул его ей. Чувствуя торжество по поводу этого небольшого, но значительного изменения в своем дне, она пошла к Доктору.

_oOoOo_

Их привели в стерильно выглядящую круглую комнату. Группа людей заняла места вокруг низкого стола, каждый сидел на подушке перед серебряными подставками с отпечатками для рук в них. Доктор стоял с Адамом и Роуз, опираясь на перила возле двери.

\- Сейчас всем вести себя хорошо, - предупредила их Катика. - У нас инспекция управления. Как вы хотите это провести? По инструкции? - она спросила Доктора.

\- О, с самого начала, спасибо, - сказал ей Доктор. Он и Роуз ухмыльнулись друг другу, когда она отвернулась.

\- Хорошо, так что ... дамы, господа, мультисекс, не определившиеся или роботы...

Роуз отключилась от ерунды, вместо этого осматривая комнату. Она лениво задумалась, можно ли было каким-то образом спасти Суки, не предупредив об этом всех остальных, особенно Доктора. Даже пытаясь изо всех сил, она не могла придумать ничего, что можно было бы сказать, чтобы это не звучало совершенно глупо, и расстроилась, заставив тем самым Доктора взглянуть на нее сверху вниз. Она только покачала головой и снова сосредоточилась на том, что происходило в центре комнаты.

Катика щелкнула пальцами, и маленькая дверца открылась у нее на лбу, обнажив мозг, и сидящая группа опустила руки на серебряные подставки. Доктор и Роуз отшатнулись с отвращением, но Роуз не упустила то, как Адам слегка наклонился вперед, чтобы лучше рассмотреть. 

-И три… два… и включение, - сказала Катика, и синий свет пронзил прибор над стулом прямо в ее мозг.

\- Сжатая информация течет в нее, - задумчиво сказал Доктор. - Отчеты из каждого города, каждой страны, каждой планеты, и все они упакованы в ее голове. Она становится частью программного обеспечения. Ее мозг - _это компьютер_.

\- Она не запомнит всего этого, не так ли? - Спросила его Роза, внимательно наблюдая за девушкой.

\- Нет, это слишком много, - сказал Доктор, кружась вокруг стола, а Роза была позади. - Мозг это процессор. Как только он закрывается, она все забывает.

\- А что все эти люди? - спросила она, стоя на коленях, чтобы посмотреть на одного из них.

\- У них всех есть крошечные чипы в голове, соединяющие их с ней, и они передают шестьсот каналов. Каждый факт в империи попадает в это место. - Он снова прислонился к перилам, пройдя полный круг по комнате, и наблюдая за ними. - Вот то, что я называю силой, - сказал он.

\- Ты впорядке? - Роза спросила Адама, который некоторое время молча смотрел на Катику.

\- Я вижу ее мозг, - сказал он.

\- Да, я думаю ты считаешь что это немного странно, - прокомментировала Роза. Возможно, если бы она сказала это тогда, он бы не попытался это _сделать_. Может быть, это было немного слишком сейчас, так как она уже забрала у него телефон, но все же должно немного помочь. - Ты хочешь выйти?

\- Нет, нет… Это технология, это… это потрясающе. 

_А может быть и нет._

\- Это порочная технология, - мрачно сказал Доктор.

\- Это проблема? - спросила Роза, немного смущенная тем, какой надеющейся она звучит.

Доктор не упустил это. Он поймал ее взгляд и улыбнулся ей.   
\- О да.

В этот момент Суки слегка вздохнула и сняла руки со своей подствавки, как будто она была в шоке. Поток информации прервался, и дверца в голове Катики закрылась, прежде чем она открыла глаза.

\- Давай, Суки, - сердито сказала она. - Я даже половины не приняла, что это было?

Другая девушка пожала плечами, потирая руки. - Извините, должно быть, был глюк ...

Внезапно на стене возникла проекция, и громкоговоритель произнес: _"Повышение"._

Доктор и Роуз обменялись взглядами, а Катика продолжала умолять власть имущих.

_\- "Повышение для ... Суки Макрэй Кантрелл"._

Когда слова мелькнули на стене, рот Суки приоткрылся, а Катика выглядела так, словно сьела жука.

 _\- "Пожалуйста, последуйте на пятисотый этаж"_ , - продолжил компьютерный голос.

\- Я не верю в это ... Пятисотый этаж… - с благоговением сказала Суки.

\- Как, черт возьми, ты сделала это? - Спросила Катика сердито. - Я выше тебя по должности!

\- Я не знаю, я только что подал заявку на всякий случай, - сказал Суки, все еще глядя на экран. - И они сказали да!

\- Это так нечестно, - выплюнула Катика. - Я подавала заявку на пятисотый этаж в течении трех лет!

\- Пятисотый этаж… - пробормотала Роза, глядя на Доктора.

\- _"Там стены сделаны из золота"_ , - закончил он для нее, все еще наблюдая за двумя журналистами.

oOoOo

Они остались с Катикой и Суки, когда последняя собрала свои вещи, чтобы взять с собой на пятисотый этаж.

\- Катика, я буду скучать по тебе, - сказала Суки своему бывшему начальнику, которая все еще выглядел немного угрюмой. - Пяисотый этаж ... Спасибо! - Сказала она Доктору.

\- Я ничего не делал! - Запротестовал Доктор.

\- Ну, ты мой счастливый талисман! - Сказала она, улыбаясь.

\- Хорошо! Ладно! Я всех обниму! - Что он и продолжил делать, игнорируя фырканье Роуз. Она хорошо помнила всех женщин, которых он "обнимал" во время их совместной жизни. Она не могла не поднять бровь, наблюдая, как хихикающая девушка обнимает Доктора.

Она оглянулась и увидела Адама, сидящего на небольшом расстоянии, так же, как и в прошлый раз.

\- Да ладно, это не так уж и плохо, - успокаивала она его, подходя ближе.

\- Что, с ... головой?

\- Да, очень хитр _о_ , - сказала она, пытаясь заострить внимание на этом. - Но она закрыла ее сейчас.

\- Да, но ... это все, - сказал он. - Это меня бесит. И мне просто нужно… если бы я мог просто… проветриться. Вроде, акклиматизироваться, - сказал он, слегка колеблясь.

Роуз пожевала губу. Она действительно не была уверена, что она хотела выпустить его из виду.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - осторожно спросила она.

\- Может быть ... я мог бы просто пойти и сесть на смотровую площадку? Это было бы нормально? - он спросил нерешительно. - Впитать это, ты знаешь, притворится, что я гражданин двухсоттысячного года .

\- Я пойду с тобой, - согласилась она, кивая.

\- Нет-нет, ты будь с Доктором. Ты бы предпочла быть с ним, - сказал он, когда она заколебалась. Он встал и подтолкнул ее вбок. - Понадобится мужчина получше меня, чтобы встать между вами двумя, - сказал он. - В любом случае… я буду на смотровой площадке.

\- Хорошо, тогда… просто не забредай или что-то в этом роде, - предупредила она его. Он кивнул и пошел к тому выходу, через который они вошли.

\- О, Боже, мне пора, - сказала Суки, возвращаясь к группе. - Я не могу заставить их ждать…

\- Ты уверена, что хочешь сделать это? - Роза спросила ее, внимательно за ней наблюдая. Остальные трое странно на нее посмотрели. - Я просто имею в виду, знаешь, большое продвижение по службе перед вашим начальником ... может быть сложнее, чем оно того стоит, да?

\- Я не могу сказать "нет", - сказала Суки с недоумением. - И это значит больше денег для моей сестры в универе. 

Она снова взглянула на лифт.

\- Слушай, извини, мне действительно пора, - сказала она, бросаясь к нему лифту. Он звякнул, и Суки вошла внутрь. - Прости! Попрощайся со Стивом за меня! Пока!

Доктор и Роуз помахали ей, но Катика кисло отвернулась.

\- Счастливо избавились, - выплюнула она.

\- Ты говоришь так, словно никогда ее больше не увидишь, - отметил Доктор. - Она всего-лишь идет наверх.

\- Мы не увидим, - сказала Катика с видом того, кто разговаривает с пятилетним ребенком. - Как только ты отправляешься на пятисотый этаж, ты уже никогда не возвращаешься.

Он нахмурился на лифт, прежде чем последовать за Катикой через столовую. - Ты когда-нибудь была там?

\- Нет, - сказала Катика. - Нужен ключ для лифта, и получают его только с повышением по службе. Никто не попадает на пятисотый этаж, кроме избранных.

Они продолжали следовать за ней под видом начальства, Доктор задавал ей вопросы. Какое-то время она мирилась с этим, но когда они снова вошли в комнату с передатчиками лучей, ей это надоело.

\- Смотри, они дают нам только двадцать минут на техобслуживание, разве ты не можешь дать команду отдохнуть?

\- Но ты никогда не была на другом этаже? - спросил Доктор, откинувшись на стуле, который она освободила ранее, в то время как Роуз прислонилась к его спинке. - Ни одного этажа ниже?

\- Я поднялась на шестнадцатый этаж, когда впервые приехала, - сказала им Катика. - Это медицинский, вот когда я вставила чип в свою голову, а затем отправилась прямо сюда. Пятый спутник - вы работаете, едите и спите на одном этаже. Вот и все. - Она подозрительно посмотрела на них. - Вы не менеджер, не так ли?

\- Наконец-то, а она умная! - воскликнул Доктор.

\- Да, ну, что бы это ни было, не вовлекай меня, - заявила Катика через мгновение. - Я ничего не знаю.

\- И ты даже не спрашиваешь? - спросила Роза. Она не могла понять как можно работать в таком месте и никогда не задавать об этом вопросов. Во-первых, _почему у меня в голове чертова дверь_?

\- Ну, а с чего бы мне это делать?

\- Ты журналист, - сказал Доктор, как будто это должно было быть очевидным. - Почему весь экипаж люди?

\- Какое это имеет отношение к чему-либо?

\- На борту нет инопланетян, - отметил Доктор, игнорируя ее вопрос. - Почему?

\- Я не знаю - нет реальной причины, они не запрещены или что-то в этом роде, - сказала Катика, выглядя немного смущенной.

\- Тогда где же они? - спросил Доктор, театрально оглядываясь вокруг.

\- Полагаю, усилилась иммиграция, - сказала Катика, пожимая плечами. - Пришлось, со всеми этими угрозами.

\- Какими угрозами? - продолжал прощупывать почву Доктор.

\- Я не знаю ... все они, - ответила Катика, обороняясь. - Обычные вещи. И цены на варп удвоилась, так что это держало потенциальных гостей подальше… - Роуз и Доктор пристально наблюдали за ней, пока Катика боролась за ответ. - О, и правительство на Траффик Пять рухнуло, так что оттуда перестали приезжать, понимаете… просто… много маленьких причин, вот и все.

\- Добавьте к одному большому факту, - сказал Доктор. - И ты даже не заметила.

\- Доктор, я думаю, что если бы был какой-то заговор, Пятый Спутник увидел бы это» - сказала Катика. - Мы видим все.

\- Я вижу лучше, - сказал он ей. - Это общество построено неправильно. Даже технологии.

\- Это самые передовые технологии! - воскликнула Катика.

\- Это глупость! - не удержалась Роза. - В твоей голове огромная чертова дверь. Вся эта система должна была быть уничтожена давным-давно! - Она вздохнула и посмотрела на Доктора, чтобы увидеть, как он наблюдает за ней с поднятой бровью.   
\- Что, по-твоему, происходит?

\- Это не просто космическая станция, - сказал Доктор. - Это менталитет. То, как люди думают. Великая и Обильная Человеческая Империя чахнет. Что-то сдерживает ее развитие.

\- А как ты узнал?

\- Поверь мне, - заверил он ее. - Человечество отброшено на девяносто лет назад ... когда Пятый Спутник начал свое вещание?

Глаза Катики округлились. 

\- Девяносто один год назад…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] wibbly wobbly ..[...timey wimey stuff...] - неустойчиво-шатко, шатко-ватко, то, как Десятый Доктор объяснял закрученное устройство связей в пространстве-времени Салли Спэрроу в серии "Не моргай".  
> https://tardis.fandom.com/wiki/Wibbly_wobbly,_timey_wimey  
> [2] Матт и Джефф - Доктор имел ввиду намек на то, что они "неразлучная парочка" с оттенком сарказма.  
> 1) «Матт и Джефф», метод допроса, также называемый «Хороший полицейский / плохой полицейский».  
> 2) "Матт и Джефф", разновидность "пары" британских медалей времен кампании Первой Мировой войны.  
> 3) Матт и Джефф - это рифмующийся сленг кокни для обозначения "глухонемых"  
> 4) Матт и Джефф (шпионы) - два шпиона Союзников во Второй Мировой войне.  
> 5)Матт и Джефф, комикс, созданный Бадом Фишером в 1907 году.  
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mutt_and_Jeff_(disambiguation)


End file.
